


Dozakh

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean and Cas are kind of adorable, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Torture, more fluff and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Alexa tries to do something for the boys, while keeping it a secret. When she fills them in Sam gets mad leading to an argument that has Alexa walking out. Will she come back or has Sam lost her again?*hopefully this upload is correct/full. Please let me know if any chunks seem to be missing.*





	1. Chapter 1

Life at the bunker quickly goes back to normal after Alexa’s birthday, with her even going on a few hunts by herself. When she first wanted to go by herself Sam flatout refused. Her mature response was to leave on the hunt anyway. When she got back she decided to sleep in her room instead of his. That would be like apologizing and she still didn’t feel like she had to. She did everything right, even keeping in touch with Dean and Cas (Sam saying she clearly didn’t need to talk to him before the case so why would she now) throughout the hunt, and letting Dean track her phone because, with what they do, that’s just smart. She was welcomed home by Cas and Dean, but Sam still had yet to say a word in the 48 hours she was gone. One thing they had learned the first time around was that they were both very stubborn when they wanted to be. Almost asleep after laying in bed a few hours, she heard her door open. Cracking an eye open she easily made out the silhouette of her boyfriend, but still not letting on that she was awake, continues to pretend she’s asleep. In the next moment, she feels him wordlessly slide in the bed behind her and with a frustrated sigh, wrap an arm around her middle. They were both asleep within minutes.

That night Sam also had another nightmare about losing her. The guilt of making him worry so much made her revamp her search for Mary and Lucifer whenever she got a spare moment. However the task was starting to seem near impossible. She had gotten to the point that she couldn’t open another window on her computer and started taking notes in a notebook. She catches Dean and Cas watching her occasionally, and she backs off the search for a little. 

On her next solo hunting trip Sam was a little more willing, so she thought she’d make it up to him a bit. Although she loves Cas and Dean like her own brothers, her and Sam haven’t exactly had much alone time. Yes, they get their own room on hunts, but the bed tends to be for passing out on when they finally drag themselves into the room. When the hunt goes much smoother than expected and is wrapped up in a day, it means she could either head home early, or, she pulls out her phone.

 

Alexa: I’m about to call Sam to come help me, but I don’t actually need it so don’t worry.

Cas: ?

Dean: okay…?

Alexa: I’m going to ask him to come help me on the case, but I don’t really need it. It’s done.

Cas: then why are you asking for help?

Dean: are you about to booty call my brother?

Cas: Dean I doubt that’s what this is.

Dean: Cas you’re sitting next to me.

Cas: and you just replied.

Alexa: boys! Focus. Sorry Cas but Dean’s basically right.

Cas: oh.

Dean: gross. 

Dean: but, hey how long do you think you’ll ‘need help’?

Cas: Dean!   
Alexa starts to type a reply but her phone shows a new text from Cas before she can send it.

Cas: Yes, Alexa, it is very important for you and Sam to have some time together.

Alexa: ok well there’s my cue to give the gross. Have fun boys. ;)

Dean: you too ;)

 

She goes to Sam’s contact and dials. He picks up on the second ring, “hey babe! Everything ok?”

“Yeah, but, um, I might actually need your help with something. Think you could meet me?”

The concern become evident, “you want me to get Dean and Cas too? We can be there in,” he’s interrupted.

“No, it’s not that bad. Just stuck on something and believe it or not, you were the first one I thought of,” she tries to flirt.

“Oh, “ she hears him swallow, “yeah, I can head your way in about ten. Should I bring anything with me?”

“I wouldn’t say no to some dinner.”

He laughs, “yeah, I can do that. I’ll see ya soon, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she hangs up.

She only feels slightly guilty for using his concern against him and making him drive out. In a couple of hours there’s a knock on the door. She opens it wearing only one of his t-shirts and sees him hold up the bag of food before quickly noticing what she’s wearing, or rather not. He doesn’t have much time to voice any objection as he’s pulled to the bed. 

Laying wrapped up in each other and trading lazy kisses, Sam pulls back, “I think dinner’s cold.”

“Boy, you’re really gonna be pissed when you find out I don’t really need help with the case then,” she says pressing a kiss to his jaw.

He smiles, showing his dimples which are quickly kissed as well, “I feel so used,” he laughs.

“I also noticed you made it here in a bit less than someone going the speed limit would have, mister,” she kisses his neck and feels his pulse pick back up again.

“You’re a terrible person. I told-shit,” he looks slightly panicked, “I told Dean and Cas I was coming to help you, they’re probably worried,” he starts to look for his phone.

Alexa reaches out and stills his hands, “about that,” she waits til he faces her, “they know. They’re probably doing something similar in fact.”

He scrunches up his face, “gross,” which makes her laugh. “I guess that explains why Dean told me to call when I was on my way home instead of if we needed anything,” he shakes his head.

“Yeah, they needed some alone time too. In case you haven’t noticed, it’s kind of hard for us to have time to ourselves,” she wraps her leg around his and then in a swift motion is straddling his hips. She runs her fingers through his hair as she bends down and kisses him languidly.

“Babe, we’re not in college anymore. I can’t just,” she starts slowly kissing down his chest with obvious intentions to keep going, “son of a bitch,” his head rolls back on the pillow.  _ Apparently I can. _

The next day they lived off delivery and only got out of bed if absolutely necessary. It was awesome. When they got home, Dean and Cas met them with equally happy smiles. Maybe they needed reminded that they were couples too sometimes.

______

At their next training session Cas blocks a strike and calmly asks, “how’s your search coming?”

The random question throws her off and the tip of his blade comes within a hair’s breadth from her throat. She’s unsure if that was the tactic or not. When he pulls away she answers, “it’s a bit easier with your help. Although it wasn’t much more than I had already figured out, it was helpful to see what Sam and Dean had tried. You could keep that up,” she winks and takes a sip from her water bottle.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to. Dean almost caught me and I, it felt like I was betraying him again. Alexa, I know you’re rather new to the Winchester life, but, in matters such as my brother, things tend to come to us, we don’t usually go looking for them,” he stiffens.

There’s a knock then Dean pokes his head in, “hey guys, sorry to, everything ok?” he takes in their solemn expressions.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Yeah, just,” Cas interrupts her.

“Excuse me,” he walks out leaving his boyfriend and Alexa stunned.

Dean turns on her, instantly protective, “what the hell happened?” he asks lowly.

“Nothing. We just had a disagreement about something. He probably went to cool off.”

Dean looks her over then out to the hall, clearly debating on what to do. With a last look to the hall he sighs, and turns to her. He’s serious, but the initial anger is gone, “what happened? If you honestly had a fight, it is smarter to let him go cool off, but,” she doesn’t let him finish.

“It’s ok Dean, I get it, but you don’t have to worry. I asked him to do something and he didn’t feel comfortable with it because it could mean hurting you. That’s when you walked in.”

“What the hell did you get yourself into, Lex?”

“Dean,” she tries.

“No, what the hell did you ask him to do?”

“I asked him to help me, look for someone, and keep it from you and Sam.”

“Who are you looking for?”

“Dean I just said I wanted to keep that secret.”

“No. Who. Are. You. Looking. For?”

“I’m not doing this,” she stares him down.

His eyes squint but he breaks and shakes his head before following after his angel with a slam of the door.

Even though Alexa saw it coming she still jumps at the sound then looks to the ceiling.  _ I’m doing the right thing here. I am. It’s for all of them and whatever the cost it’s worth it. _   
  


Several weeks later Dean and Sam are on a food run, when Cas finds Alexa’s notes by her computer and his eyes go wide.  _ This is, no! She can’t.  _ “Alexa!”

She comes running, “What is it Cas? You ok?”

“You did all this?” He gestures to the computer and papers.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. I already told you AND Dean, that I’d come to you if I found anything worth needing help,” she responds still not seeing the gravity.

“Dean knows you’re looking for Lucifer?!”

“Not exactly, you didn’t tell him?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I just, after he, nevermind, just keep your voice down. They could come back any minute.” She sighs and tells him what Dean knows about the search, “Dean just knows that I’ve been looking for someone, but not who. He’s more concerned about us getting hurt.”

“Since when?”

“What?”

“Since when has Dean known about this?” he asks still confused.

“I told you Cas, he doesn’t know as much as you. He asked what I was doing when we drove to Jody’s for girl’s night. He was worried I was hiding something from everyone.”

“Which you are,” Cas says while still leafing through her notes.

“But not like that. He wasn’t happy that I was hiding something because of how it usually turns out. I had to swear that I wasn’t in danger and would come to you or him if I needed. He did kind of drop it when I messed up and implied that it had to do with protecting Sam. And then when he walked into us training that day, he went all protective boyfriend on me, and let me tell you that was a bit harder to stand up to, I only gave him that I was looking for someone. Can we please drop this, though?” she pleads while starting to gather up her things.

“But this is Lucifer. And actual locations. Have you found him?” He asks not dropping it.

“No, not yet. Every little lead I think I have disappears when I dig deeper or try to connect it to something else. For the last two days I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask more about Mary in a way that they won’t get suspicious so I could see if there would be something about her that would stand out.”

“I could help you with some information on Mary, you could have asked me that,” he says meeting her eyes.

She can only take the sad eyes a moment before she breaks, “don’t give me that look. and you know this still means hiding it from Dean, right?”

“I’m aware. I’ve done it before, you know. And you’re a much better coconspirator than Crowley was.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Of course. That’s how I meant it. I also know that your intentions are much more honorable.”

Feeling the tension dissipate, she smiles and wraps her arms around him. “Thank you,” she whispers as the bunker door opens.

“We interrupting something?” Dean laughs.

“Just can’t keep my hands off him,” she closes her laptop and notebook while winking at Cas. She can tell he’s still not thrilled with her but will keep their secret.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Sam comes over and leans down, “thought you were mine,” he closes the distance between their lips.

“You know it,” she pulls back with a smile.

“Gag,” Dean says dramatically. “Let’s eat.” They all sit around the table and start passing around the various items from the bags. 

Eventually she can tell Cas is accepting of it and relaxes into the rest of the day. Later that night she meets him in the library to talk about Mary. She also allows him to lecture her on the dangers of going after Lucifer, keeping secrets, and how important she is too all of them and that’s why they worry.

About a week later, Alexa goes looking for Cas. She finds him in the kitchen talking to Dean who is making dinner. “Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, is everything alright?”

“I meant privately,” she says, giving him a serious look for him to understand what she was trying not to say.

“I’ll be right back Dean.”

Out in the hallway Alexa looks both ways before leaning in close to Cas, “I thought of something that might work. What if I reverse the search? Look for places that haven’t had any of the signs?” 

Cas looks at her with confusion written on his face, “How will ‘not’ looking for him help?”

“He doesn’t want to be found right? So he’s not going to draw attention to himself.”

“But there’s going to be a million cities that aren’t showing activity.”

“I doubt that. We’ve been doing this long enough to know that there are things everywhere. If we look for a place with nothing? What are the odds?” Her big eyes fill with hope.

Cas finds he can’t take that from her, “Worth a shot I guess.”

She breaks into a huge smile, “Exactly! If it goes nowhere, it’s not like we’ve lost anything. Thanks.”

Cas walks back into the kitchen thinking about Alexa’s plan.  _ It might actually lead to something. It could also be a huge waste of search time that ruins her hope. The search for Mary just pinged hundreds of missing women.  _ He doesn’t realize Dean is talking to him until green eyes are right in front of him. “What?”

“Dude, what just happened. Is everything ok? She alright?”

“Yes, sorry Dean, I was just thinking about something. I apologize.”

Dean huffs as he drops into the seat across from Cas, “You’re working with her on whatever she’s looking for aren’t you? What changed? I thought, no you know what, just don’t- I don’t want either of you doing anything stupid, got it?”

“It’s fine Dean, really. No one’s in danger.”

“Why do I feel there should be a ‘yet’ at the end of that statement?” Cas doesn’t respond. “Yeah. Just-” 

“Don’t do anything stupid. I know. We won’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Cas’s promise, they get wind of a case that turns sketchy fast. When Dean gets hurt bad enough for Cas to need to heal him, their bickering is laced with genuine concern and fills the silence as Sam drives. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Cas mocks Dean’s favorite phrase recently. 

“Yeah, well, if you hadn’t decided to be bait like that,” Dean tries to defend himself.

“Bait? I was fighting off the other one when it decided to turn on me. You’re the one that started yelling ‘hey over here’ at it.”

Pulling up to the hotel Cas insists on helping Dean into the room even though he healed him. Dean leans on him willingly despite his mumbling.

Alexa takes the keys from Sam’s hand and guides him into their room. Although they’re injured, there’s nothing that can’t wait until morning. That night in their own room, Alexa is woken up when Sam has another nightmare. She wraps him tighter in her arms and tries to calm him.  _ I just need a damn win on this already. _

When they get back to the bunker, it’s not an easy few days. Dean and Sam seem to never leave Alexa or Cas by themselves, and even though the reason has nothing to do with the secret search, it still frustrates her that she can’t focus on it as much as she wants to. She wants to help, and the few minutes she has alone, she spends looking into cities that have pinged on her search. After a bit of digging she eventually narrows it down to 15 cities that may actually be something. She tries to refine the search and only 3 fall off the list. She lets out a sigh and goes back to looking for a solid case.

When Donna beats her too it and calls the boys for help on something, she stays back and looks into any connections these cities may have. The case with Donna turns into a bit more. Like another whole case. During the back to back cases, she’s distracted from the search to help them with anything they need. She goes back to it when they say they’re on their way home knowing she’ll have several hours uninterrupted. Starting by looking into the cities again, one catches her eye in particular, Stanford, Il. It’s tiny, not more than a blip, and hasn’t had any activity in months. It could be that’s it’s just so small and there legitimately hasn’t been any activity, but something in her guts tells her differently. And the name. She digs further into it but keeps circling back to the tiny town.

Shutting down the search when Sam tells her they’re about five minutes away, she waits up to welcome them home. She then decides to sleep on it (welcoming home Sam may have played a slight role in that decision too) and in the morning see if there’s any other way she can rule the city out before going to the boys.  _ They just got back and need a rest.  _

The next day she runs all the searches again, then adds a search for any reports about a blonde woman matching Mary’s description. A few come up but turn out not to be her. Then she reads a report about a call regarding a blonde man and woman going into an old warehouse. When dispatched, the place was ‘empty and silent’.  _ This has got to be it.  _ Instead of telling them she keeps watching periodically through the day, but mostly joins them in their day off.

The day after though it’s back to work and after breakfast, she pretends to look for a case as well, but really looks over her research again, including looking up any potential Mary sighting again before sending a silent prayer to Cas. At the words ‘get ready Cas’, they make eye contact.

“Hey guys, I think I may have found Lucifer,” Alexa calmly states from behind her computer.

Dean and Sam instantly turn their heads. “What?” Dean asks.

“I think I may have found him, or at least something big. See I’ve been trying to,” but she’s cut off.

“What do you mean you’ve been trying to?” Sam says clearly angry. “You’ve been looking for Lucifer? Since when?” he starts walking over to her. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Dean steps between them, pushing Sam back a few steps. He turns to Alexa, “this what you’ve been working on?” Dean asks only slightly angry but she can tell he’s more worried, she nods. “What do you got?” he asks seriously.

“You knew about this?!” Dean puts his hand up silencing his brother.

Alexa chances a glance at Sam before answering. “I basically reverse searched the signs. This one area has absolutely no activity, of any kind, for a few months. No monster whatsoever. Even if it’s not him,” she looks back at Sam, “it’s something bad if nothing’s coming near it.”

Dean thinks about it,  _ she knows what to look for in any other case, and she’s a damn good hunter in general. She also knows not to mess around and casually mention Lucifer if it isn’t a solid lead _ , “Anything else from the area? Sightings of him or mom? I trust you, you know that, but I’d feel better with a little more to go on.”

“No!” Sam shouts. They all look at him, “we’re not discussing this. Alexa, can I talk to you?” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he starts down the hallway. Alexa takes a deep breath but follows after him. She leaves Dean and Cas to look over her findings.

Reaching their doors Sam stops like he’s having a battle of which room to go in. He opens her door and turns to face her as she closes it behind her. “I thought we weren’t discussing this,” she breaks the silence.

“You can’t do that.”

“Do what Sam? Try and help you find your mom? Why not?”

“Because of Lucifer. You don’t know him like I do, like we do. It’s too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous? For me, but not the three of you?” she says angrily. 

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like? Because I’m not staying back and watching the three of you die. Do you think I don’t know you guys are still looking for her? As part of the team I go in too. All or none,” she says defiantly.

“Alexa,” Sam knows she’s going to be hardheaded about this.

“Don’t ‘Alexa’ me. Aside from Cas I probably know the most about angels and their lore. You don’t think I’d be an asset when dealing with him?”

“You’re not going near him,” he says lowly as he crowds her personal space.

“That’s not your decision, Sam! I’m a grown woman. I’m not even the naive kid you first met. I know things are out there; hell I’ve given the speech before!” she says starting to raise her voice again. 

“But you’ve never gone up against him. You don’t know what you’re dealing with,” he doesn’t move an inch.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Because I do know what I’m dealing with, and I’ve dealt with it so many times now; It’s your damn overprotectiveness. The problem is I hate doing the only thing that makes you even see it as an issue. I’m not running into a battle with Lucifer. I’m just saying let me help you as part of the team. But until you see that, I’m not staying here,” she pushes him away and slams the door behind her. She doesn’t even pretend to not notice Dean and Cas listening to the argument as she passes them and heads for the garage.

Before they can do anything they hear Sam yell, and then glass break.

“I’ll get him, try catching her before she leaves and see if she’ll come back,” Dean says running to Alexa’s room. Pushing the door open he sees Sam on the floor against the bed holding the picture Jody had given her for her birthday. “Sam?”

“Go away Dean. I don’t need the big brother speech right now. I just want to, I don’t know, shoot something.”

Dean’s brows reach his hairline, “excuse me? No, actually you’re the one that should be asking to be excused. Why are you so hell-bent on ruining this, man? She is it for you, in case you haven’t noticed. But you keep making her run off. So get your head out of your ass or one of these days she won’t come back.”

“It’s Lucifer. She’s not going near him. I can’t lose her Dean, and especially not to him.”

“Dude, I get it, but she’s not storming the castle. She just found a lead. And it looks like she’s on to something too.”

“I don’t care Dean.”

“We could get mom back in the matter days if we look into this.”

“And I could lose her!” He shouts back.

“Listen, you know I get it, but how do you think she’d feel if she lost you? Is that fair? How is that protecting her? You need to stop this, get your head in the game, and stop acting like a damn fool, or you’ll get us all killed if we go after him. You know we can’t take chances.”

Cas knocks on the door frame and the brothers look up, “She’s not answering my calls or replying to my texts. I figured I might be able to help in here?”

“Sure, come on in,” Sam says while getting up. As Cas walks in he walks out, “you two can have a nice chat,” a second later he slams his own door. 

“Be right back,” Dean says with a sigh to Cas. He goes across the hall and opens Sam’s door.

“Dean!”

“No Sam, you’re going to listen. She’s not a fragile little flower. She may have just found Lucifer. And she can handle her own. She fucking tortured a guy Sam, remember! She doesn’t need you protecting her. She’s a goddamn badass. She survived everything we did, basically on her own. Think about that. Technically we DIDN’T survive it. Yes, she’s this smart, sweet, funny, bundle of adorable sunshine we all need, but she’s also a scary ass hunter that can take care of herself and probably outfight all three of us. Show her that respect or you’re gonna lose a really damn good thing. You’re not the only one that loves her, you know,” Dean walks away leaving his brother speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa drives. She doesn’t want to leave, but she needs to at the same time. She doesn’t get far when she decides to stop for coffee. A small part of her is hoping that Sam will come to his senses soon, and it’ll be a quick drive back to the bunker. Pulling in, her phone goes off again, and she sees several texts and missed calls from Cas. She ignores them a little while longer and ops for standing in line instead. Almost to the front of the line, she’s deciding her order when she notices a woman running up the road. Alexa leaves the line and intercepts her, she’s unsure if the women is in danger, or the danger herself. Almost running into Alexa, the woman asks for her phone without looking up. Alexa notices several blood stains and torn clothes. Her hair is up under a ballcap but might be blonde. However, the few strands hanging loose are so dirty they hide the true color. Continuing to look around instead of at Alexa, the women is clearly running more from someone instead of something if the bruises are anything to go by. Alexa doesn’t hesitate. She takes her keys and hands them to the woman, “the black Chevy over there. Go.”

The woman finally looks up and stares stunned, “but what about you?” She’s about the age of Mary, and a vague match to the description, but she can’t be. Alexa’s been looking for her so long, she’s had moments when she would start thinking any blonde walking down the street was Mary after spending too many hours researching. After the past few days that has to be why she feels so much sympathy towards her as well.

“Don’t worry about it. I have a friend that can pick me up and his car is so much cooler than mine. But go. I’ll stop anyone from looking for you.’ 

The woman falters, “No. Don’t stop him. You didn’t see me just, go about your day. I’ll find a way to repay you. My boys are pretty good at tracking down people. Thank you.”

The woman runs towards the car and quickly starts it up. She looks up as Lucifer walks towards the coffee stand. Mary watches as the girl walks up to Lucifer.  _ If only I had a phone... _ She sees the other people scatter when the girl starts fighting blow for blow until he must get bored and drops her with a snap of his fingers. She lets out an involuntary scream and can’t seem to move until she sees Lucifer pick her up and start walking off. For some reason Lucifer didn’t just kill her which means he must have another use for her.  _ The poor girl. _ With even more determination the woman heads to her boys.

 

Pulling into the bunker she sees Dean and Cas cleaning the impala. Dean gives a quick look as the car enters the garage, but keeps working. When she gets out he yells “You two really need to work on your,” then looking up he stops, his entire face changing to awe, “Mom?”

“Mary?”

Just then the door opens and Sam walks in “Why won’t she,” however his words stop when he sees the woman standing by the car. His eyes flick back and forth between the car and the woman. As happy as he is to see her again, he can’t help himself from asking, “How?” he asks in awe then his mind sends thoughts double time, “how’d you get that car?”

“What?”

“Sorry. If you’re really you than I’m so happy to see you, but if you’re here with that car, where’s the owner?”

“And if you’re back is Lucifer?’ Dean asks leaning against Baby. 

“I’m sorry? Yes it’s me. Want to do the tests? I thought you’d be a little happier to see me. And yes he is, he,” she stops when she sees the look of waiting on their faces. She continues, “he took the girl that gave me the car.” Sam lets out a strangled ‘son of a bitch’, before running back into the bunker. Mary looks on in confusion. She turns to Dean who’s having a silent conversation with Cas before giving his arm a single pat. Cas then follows Sam into the bunker as well. “Dean what’s-” but he stops her. 

“I’ll tell you, but first tell me everything about how you got the car. We might be able to start where he took her from. Cas went to pack up some of our things and I’m sure that’s what Sam is already doing. I’m sorry this is your welcome back.” He gives her a quick hug before leaning back against the sleek machine, because as awful a reunion as this is, he’s so happy to have her back.

“Umm, I was running along the road and saw that coffee stand we went to a couple of times. So I run up to this girl and asked for her phone to call you, but she hands me her keys and tells me,” she looks over at Baby and smiles. “She told me she had a friend that would pick her up and he had a much cooler car anyway.”

“Well she’s not wrong, but then what?” he lays his hand on Baby’s hood.

“I ran to the car. I figured if Lucifer was after me he’d follow me. But when he came up the road too, she stopped him. It, I don’t know, it sounds crazy,” she shakes her head slightly. “It seemed like he knew her, but then they started fighting. She was good. Like really good. Is she a hunter too?” Dean nods and she continues. “She matched him blow for blow, but then he,” she snaps her fingers and Dean’s eyes go wide. 

“But you said-” she nods.

“He picked her up and started walking off. I got here as fast as I could after that. Now who is she?” 

Dean smiles, “She lives here,” but before he continue she starts the rapid fire mom questions. 

“Oh honey! When did you meet? She’s so pretty. Are you serious?” 

He stops her, “Mom no. She’s ah, she’s not my girl.”

She thinks back to their reactions. Dean and Cas sharing the same level of bracing against the news, but Sam... “Sam?” He nods. “Oh god. Could that be why he took her? There has to be a reason-” 

He interrupts her again, “I don’t know. I’m sure it’s a pretty safe bet that it has something to do with it though. But we’ll figure it out and bring her home. Now do you have any idea where he may take her?” Just then Cas comes out with a bag and Sam following behind with an almost scary look of determination. Cas chances a glance at Dean that’s as much warning as he can give. Sam ignores them all and does a sweep of Alexa’s car, then gets in the passenger seat of the impala. Seeing Mary’s confused look Dean tries to explain, “fair warning, he’s going to be a bit touchy til we get her back. I’m sorry again. We’ll do more explaining, I promise, but you’re about to see a very different Sam.” Not knowing what to say, Mary just nods. “Do you need anything before we head out? I know this isn’t the welcome home you had in mind.”

“I’d like to have the explanations now, but” she nods to Sam, “is he gonna be ok?” 

“We’ll see how he is in the car.” 

“Dean, just a minute. I’m so confused, and now you’re scaring me about Sam. What’s going on?” she asks more than a bit frustrated with the non-answers. “I just escaped from Lucifer and then apparently watched him take Sam’s girlfriend, who I just found out he had. And now you’re telling me something’s essentially wrong with one of my sons. Tell me what’s going on.”

Dean stops and turns to her. Looking her in the eye he does his best, “I know. I’m sorry, Mom. I really am, and you’re right. You deserve answers, and we’ll give them. But trust me when I say Sam is going to get bad. I’m so happy you’re back, really,” he gives her a warm smile. “I’m just, I’m trying to keep,” he blinks and looks away while struggling for words until Mary puts her hand on his cheek as his eyes start to fill with tears. He instantly stops and leans into the touch with a sigh.

“I’m sorry Dean. Clearly a lot is going on that I don’t understand and I’m asking more of you than I think you can give right now. I’ll wait a bit longer for my answers, but we’re not just going to rush into this battle with Lucifer right? I mean I just,” it’s his turn to stop her.

“No, we’re just putting in the miles now so we’re closer when we do go in.”

Mary nods and after giving her oldest another hug, slides in beside Cas who turns to her and offers an “it’s good to have you back Mary. I packed you a few things as well.” He pulls her in for a hug as well as heals her wounds and fixes her clothes. 

“Thank you Cas. And I’m glad to be back too, I think. Have you boys been alright?” 

He goes to answer but before he can, Dean pulls out of the garage and asks if the coffee stand would be worth stopping at. Sam is already annoyed by the question so Dean just starts driving. 

Coming up on it it’s already easy to see the place is pretty empty now. He pulls in and Sam is out in a flash, Dean making sure to be right behind him. Sam has his phone out and walks up to the first person he sees, “did you see this girl here?” The man shakes his head. “She would’ve been here about 20 minutes ago. Look again.”

“I’m sorry. I just got here and they’re telling everyone they’re closing up because of some kidnapping. Hey, are you the cops?”

“FBI,” he starts to ask more but sees red and blue lights coming down the road that will quickly blow their cover. “We should meet with the local pd but just happened to pass by the scene first,” he explains while they start back to Baby.

“Dammit,” Dean mutters. “You can’t do that shit Sam. You know better.”

Sam ignores him and opens his laptop. “Where was he keeping you?”

“Sam!”

Mary’s shocked by the bluntness, but also knows she wouldn’t follow etiquette if it were her boys. “He had a warehouse somewhere, but I’m not sure. Maybe Illinois.”

“What were some states you passed? Did you see any landmarks? How long were you walking? What about the warehouse? What kind was it?”

“Sam,” Dean tries to reel his brother back in again.

“I’m sorry Sam. I had no idea it would be so important. I say Illinois because that was the majority of license plates I saw. I just wanted to get back to you boys.”

“But now we don’t have anything to go on.”

“Sam did you even look at Alexa’s findings? She had tracked down the lack of activity and narrowed it down to an area around Bloomington. In Illinois. There’s a good chance it’s him,” Cas offers just a bit stiff but still remaining calm. 

That is until Sam raises his voice, “let me see it? Where is it? Did you grab it? Dean turn back, that’ll help.”

“Sam we don’t need to turn back. Of course I took her work. But you barely have enough room for yourself and your own laptop up there. Perhaps you should ask your mother how she is instead of interrogating her,” Cas snaps.

“Alright, stop it you two. I don’t need you to be at each other’s necks again too,” Dean scolds them.

Mary has no idea what going on, but clearly this isn’t the first time this has happened.  _ Who the hell is this girl?! How much has changed since I left?  _ They drive awkwardly in silence for a while before Mary speaks up, “I hate to ask but, can we stop for some food?”

“Coming right up’” Dean smiles as Sam sighs. In a few minutes they’re pulling up to a diner. Sam insists on staying in the car though and Dean makes sure to take the keys. 

Dean steps inside with a sigh, and Mary has to ask, “Ok, what’s going on? In general and with Sam.” 

Dean goes to answer but is interrupted by the waitress telling them to pick their spot. He starts once they’re seated without any preamble “Short version is this girl is Sam’s first love that disappeared while they were at Stanford. About,” he looks at Cas who supplies the number before he continues “8 months ago we get this random call from a girl looking for Bobby. We go to meet her and she’s bleeding out on the floor from a gunshot. Sam goes a bit nuts after seeing her, Cas heals her, we bring her back to the bunker where we get caught up on the last 15 years. It’s a little too much of a shock to her and she stays with Jody for a bit. He gets the crazy again, but they get back to a point where they can be in the same room and she moves into the bunker. About 3 months ago they become a thing again. Which brings us to today where this morning they had a fight, she left, and obviously stopped for coffee.” 

Mary jumps in “Then gave me her car keys and got taken by Lucifer.” 

Dean nods then looks out at Sam who’s busy on the computer, “which brings us to the crazies again.”

“What exactly happens when he’s like this?” she asks unsure if she wants the answer. 

Dean looks down at the table, “um, he tends to drink more, has zero patience, becomes a bit obsessed; bit like dad actually. I can’t blame him, I get in a similar way when-” he stops; maybe now’s not the best time. “It’s like the Winchester man’s go-to I guess. But I mean them together,” he smiles, “it’s something special. As soon as she came back into his life it was like a different Sam. It was crazy. And I’ve never seen him so happy.”

“He’s in love with her.” Dean just nods. She orders and then asks, “What did they fight about then? This morning I mean.” 

Cas steps in while Dean orders, “Alexa had told us she may have found,” he stops and waits for the waitress to get out of earshot, “Lucifer and Sam felt looking for him was too dangerous for her.”

Mary gets a soft smile, “and I take it she didn’t agree? I think I like her.” 

“Not at all. She’s very capable on her own, and proven how strong of a hunter she is over the past months, but Sam still feels the need to protect her,” Cas answers.

Eager to do a little more bragging on his unofficial little sister Dean joins in, “she’s a total badass, man.” 

Mary sits in silence watching Dean’s proud smile mirrored by Cas’s. “I have so many questions I just can’t decide what to ask first”. 

It makes both Dean and Cas exchange smiles across from her. Dean speaks up, “Tell me about it. I didn’t know she even existed till 8 months ago.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the warehouse Alexa wakes up bound to a chair. She starts to struggle when she hears a voice “Oh that’s no use. Don’t wear yourself out yet, we haven’t even had time to have some fun. Introductions first? I’m Lucifer.” 

“What do you want?” 

He gets an evil grin “Oh you know, revenge on the boy that turned me down, his mother that escaped, my annoying brother that seems to keep coming back from the dead. As well as finding out why Leliel’s true vessel is still alive. I swear Dad does these things just to annoy me. But enough about me, let’s find out what tortures you. Like you know, torture,” he slides the blade across her arm and she holds back a scream. “Oh tough one huh? You could be fun.” He makes a few more then stabs her in the leg. She lets out a scream and already feels things slipping from her. Lucifer instantly brings her back. ‘Nah uh uh! No sleeping. I haven’t found what will hurt you the most. What if it has something to do with this?” He snaps his fingers and Sam’s standing in front of her. “Now let’s see, what if we show you all the ways our Sammycakes has died, hmm? First up, actually stabbed in the back!” With another snap of the fingers a Sam that looks so much like the boy she first fell for falls to his knees. She desperately tries to recall how many times Sam said he had died before Lucifer snaps his fingers again. She can hardly take a breath when finally he stops. 

“Hmm. or maybe it’s my dear brother who just happened to be the one to nab you all those years ago? This will be much more fun since I killed him a few times myself.” Again he snaps his fingers. With each snap her body betrays her and jumps. She’s openly sobbing as he makes the last of Cas’s deaths play out. 

“Now the fun one. Old Deano has died so many times this may take a while. I say pay attention and maybe we can try out some of your favorites. He starts off with a bang.” He snaps his fingers and she’s in Baby as a semi smashes into the side of it. Then again and Dean’s chest is ripped to shreds.  _ The hellhounds.  _ Halfway through  _ god please say this is almost done  _ she’d almost rather have Lucifer kill her. Dean has become like a big brother and this is physically painful. After Dean impales himself with some type of syringe, Lucifer snaps his fingers and the vision disappears. “Is it just me or do you think some of those could’ve used a bit more, I don’t know, pizazz right?” 

She’s silent so he continues, “you know when Sam and I used to be bunk-buddies, this was one of my favorites because it was so easy and beautifully ironic.” Suddenly the warehouse becomes the cage. Flames are dancing around the edge, yet she’s getting colder and colder. “Now most people think I’m hot, and really who could blame them, I mean,” he does a slow twirl then leans in close to her face, “but I’m actually oh so cold,” He breathes out making a show of his breath visible in the air. She starts to feel the effects of the cold. She’s so tired. If she just closes her eyes... and it’s almost like she’s home.

Alexa wakes up in a bed, the bright sunlight streaming in through a window on the wall across from her. Looking around she realizes that this isn’t her room. She’s never even been in this room before. Getting up she makes her way out of the bedroom and into a hallway. Hearing noise from downstairs she quietly makes her way to a kitchen. An adorable kitchen, like the kind she always wanted. Then she sees him. Dressed in a suit with longer, but still professional looking hair, he turns around.

“Hey babe! I wish I could stay and have breakfast with you, but I got called in on some case. We’re still meeting Dean for dinner right? He says he wants us to meet someone. Cas, Cassie,” he tries remembering the name. “I just can’t wait to tell him the news,” he comes over and places a hand on her stomach. A hand with a bright silver band on it. She looks at him with wide eyes.

“Oh no. You’re not gonna puke again are you? I gotta say that’s not been my favorite part of this,” he gives her a lighthearted smile. When she continues to stare he gets serious. “Hey, Baby, you ok?” She nods. “Ok,” he hesitates. “Well I gotta go. Text if you need anything. I’ll see you tonight. And we don’t have to tell him tonight. I know we said we’d tell the families together but,” she cuts him off.

“It’s Dean.”

He gives her a bright smile as he grabs his briefcase, “I knew you’d understand. That’s why I married you.” He starts to leave, but comes back and gives her another kiss. “Love you.”

Before she can say it back she feels pain. Lots of it. She opens her eyes and sees him again. Lucifer. “Oh. Did you enjoy the show? Thought I’d try a different scenario. What’d you think? That was an actual alternate reality. The ‘What could’ve been’ as it were. Yeah, no apocalypse because Sam and Dean never left to hunt together so Dean never sold his soul and broke the seal. Also, you’re the one that convinced Sammy to reconnect with ole Dean. Dean who still stayed in the life, and still met Castiel. But the real kicker? My buddy Azazel, never came after Sam, no, he was going to come after the little bun in your oven,” he smiles as she lets out a gasp. “You know, you may just be more fun than those three losers you live with. With you I can go into soooo many ways of torture, because I can use all three of them against you,” he claps his hands happily, “it’s like Christmas! But you know, the evil version.” He snaps his fingers and she can’t breathe. Slowly everything fades.

She wakes up to Sam’s voice. Dean and Cas are there too.  _ No. Not this dream again. _ But then something happens that’s not part of the usual dream. Lucifer hands her a blade. “Kill them.”

“What?!” 

“Kill them.” 

“No!” 

“Then I will.” He takes the knife with a shrug, and goes down the line. She screams and wakes up again. There’s only Sam there. He’s running towards her when suddenly he stops, the bloody silver tip of an angel blade coming out of his chest. He falls. When she opens her eyes again all three are back. 

“Let’s try this again. Kill them. But I choose the order. First, kill Dean. She walks over.

“Please Alexa don’t do this. Please,” he pleads.

“Oh come on,” there’s a hand on hers that thrusts the blade forward. He moves her to in front of Cas. “Do ittt.”  _ It’s just a dream. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not them.  _ She feels Lucifer’s hand wrap around hers again. He pulls back, as she closes her eyes. She hears the broken pleads and screams of Cas and Sam as they both fall to Lucifer’s blade but her hand. She hears the snap of his fingers. He resets the scenario again. “Alright, you chose.” He hands her the blade. 

“Fine,” she says getting a smirk. She spins and attacks him. She gives it everything she has but he’s stronger and more powerful. He gains control of the blade and swings. It easily passes through her skin.

She wakes up again. There’s no Sam, Dean, or Cas this time. Lucifer’s back and he comes over kneeling in front of her, “you know as an archangel I have lots of power. I can do just about anything. Like, kill someone,” he snaps his fingers and her heart stops. She wakes up, “and bring them back.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing to me?”

He shrugs, “maybe, you’re not much fun otherwise.” 

“You’re the devil. Shouldn’t you be doing actual, I don’t know, Hell things instead of torturing me or trying to get back at one pesky human? Like you said ‘all powerful and all’ just figured you’d have better things to do. My how the mighty have,” she makes sure to say the next word slowly and let it roll off her tongue like venom, “fallen.” 

Lucifer roars and slams the blade into her chest. Then she’s back and he slices her neck. Back and he’s pushing the blade through her stomach. Back and forth she comes to just to be killed again. Finally she wakes up but she’s in the bunker. She gets up and starts to move to the door, but is thrown back, and wakes up in the warehouse once again. She starts crying. She’s tired. So tired. He has to be running out of ways to kill her. She hears a door close and then it’s silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally reaching his breaking point, Dean pulls off at an exit looking for a motel.

“Dean, what’re you doing we can’t stop. We have to,” Dean cuts him off.

“Get Alexa, I know. And we will, but we need to rest Sam. You want us to run in and do exactly what you were worried she was doing. We need to plan, we need to figure it out, and we need sleep. Now pack up your shit, I’m going to get us rooms,” he gets out from behind the wheel and slams Baby’s door. He quickly sends a silent apology to her.

The other three get out of the car. “Sam,” Mary breaks into his low mumbling after Cas follows Dean. “Sam why don’t you stay with me tonight? You know I want to find him just as much, but your brother’s right; we can’t just run in. He’s weaker, but who knows for how long.”

“Mom, I’m sorry. I can’t right now. I’m so glad you’re back, but I can’t stop and enjoy it because he has her. And if I enjoy something-”

Mary cuts him off, “she’ll still know you love her, honey.” Sam’s eyes go wide, “Maybe you can tell me about her tonight.” Before he can form words, his brother is handing a room key to their mom.

“We’re right next door so if any of us gets something we can share right away. I say we grab a couple hours, then coffee and start a plan. We’re gonna need something big.”

They walk to the rooms, Cas walking into theirs without hesitation while Dean hesitates a minute to watch his mom and brother walk in and close their door. Finally walking in, Dean closes the door and turns, he’s instantly wrapped in Cas’s arms, “It’ll be ok Dean.”

He sags into the embrace, “I don’t know if I can believe that, man. We got mom back, that’s awesome,” he smirks, “but he’s got Alexa. This isn’t like before. If something happens to her, Sammy’s gonna be gone too. I know it. He’s already halfway there.”

“I know Dean, we need to win this and bring our entire family home. We’ll need to ask your mother how she got away from him, it may help us figure out a way in, or one of his weaknesses.”

“Yeah, unless he let her go?”

“And Alexa was just a surprise?”

“Like a new toy.”

“Maybe if we form a plan before he forms his,” Cas ponders.

“We’d have a chance. A slim one but, it would be there.”

They stay wrapped around each other until Dean yawns and Cas gives him a nudge to indicate he should get ready for bed. 

Next door Sam drops his bag on the bed and immediately settles in at the desk with his computer. He’s looked at all of these sites at least 5 times each on the drive, but maybe this time it’ll be different. Maybe this time there’ll be something to lead to her. He pulls out his phone and calls her again, listening to the voicemail. 

“Who was that?” Mary asks.

“Uh, um, no one,” he looks down at the screen with her picture.

Mary gets a soft smile, “That her?”

“Yeah,” he says without thinking.

“Would you tell me about her? She’s obviously special,” she’s hoping the line of questioning will serve a dual purpose. One, that will let her be a mom and find out about her boy’s girlfriend, and two, it would give Sam a break from his search.

“I know what you’re trying to do mom.”

“Can you blame me?” she shrugs.

He smirks, “No, but really, I have to fix this. It’s my fault.”

“Honey, no. This is Lucifer. Not you.”

“I still have to try,” he turns back to the computer and starts typing. Mary sighs, seeing there’s no getting through to him right now, and goes to get ready for bed.

Sometime later Sam starts to feel tired but refuses to give in. He just can’t stop now, he looks back to the screen and continues looking for sightings of Lucifer or Alexa.

________

Alexa slides into bed next to Sam, he immediately brings her lips to his. “I’m sorry,” he says against them.

“Don’t be. I’m here.”

“It’s my fault, just don’t leave me again. Please?” he starts to pull her closer, his lips connecting with more and more skin.

“Oh Sam,” she smiles, but then her smile twists into an evil grin.

“I’m sorry. I usually don’t break character so easily but,” Alexa snaps her fingers and turns into Lucifer. “I’m just not that kind of angel. I should get back to my little, project, just popped in to say ‘hi’ anyway.” Sam clenches his jaw. “Still don’t know where I have your little girlfriend? So whipped. Mmm, Sam Winchester, whipped, now there’s a fun thought,” he shrugs and vanishes.

Sam wakes up with a start, knocking things to the floor while picking his head up off the desk. His mom is there instantly.

“Sam, sweetie, what is it?”

“Don’t say that.” He snaps coldly. 

Mary steps back as if he slapped her with more than his words. She tries again, “do you want me to get Dean? Or Cas? I’m,” but he cuts her off.

“I’m sorry Mom, just, never mind. I’ll be back.” He closes the laptop and runs out the door.

Mary’s sitting on the edge of the bed when Dean and Cas walk in, “Mom? Mom what was that? What happened?”

“I don’t know. He had a dream, I asked him what was wrong and he told me not to then left.”

Dean sighs, “it’s not you,” he pulls out his phone and starts pacing. Cas sits down next to Mary and she leans into his side, placing her head on the soft T-shirt covered shoulder.

It’s then she realizes he’s not in his normal outfit. In fact, these clothes look very similar to, she looks at Dean pacing and trying to muffle his voice as he keeps trying to get a hold of Sam, and smiles. Her attention drawn to Dean again when Sam must finally answer.

“Sam! What the hell man?”

“Lucifer Dean. He showed up in my dream. As Lex.”

Dean sighs instantly getting it. “I’m sorry. But you freaked us out. Where are you? Come back to the room.”

“I’m sorry Dean, but not right now. I just need a little space. And did Mom always call us ‘sweetie’? I thought it was him again when I woke up.”

Dean looks over at his mom leaning on Cas and smiles while he thinks back. “Yeah, I think she did. Never thought about it though. I’ll explain for you. Just, don’t do anything stupid and come back, got it?”

“Thanks. And yeah. I just,” Dean cuts him off.

“It’s okay bitch. See you soon.”

“Jerk.”

Dean hangs up and comes over to his mom and boyfriend. Kneeling in front of Mary, he takes her hand before he speaks, “so I found out what happened. Lucifer sleep walked in his dream. Came to him as Alexa. That was the dream. When he woke up, you called him ‘sweetie’, right?” She gives a noncommittal shrug. “That’s something Lexa does. When she’s feeling a lot of, something,” he smiles thinking about it, “for someone, she calls them that. So when you did it then, he thought it was Lucifer again. He just needs a bit of space. He’ll be back.”

“Oh,” she thinks, “honey,” they smile, “I had no idea. I missed so much again.”

“It’s ok Mom. We’ll all be home soon.”

“This girl, she’s,” she tries to come up with the right word, but Cas cuts her off.

“She’s family.”

“You said they got back together, but did they, get married? I mean,” Dean and Cas share a look and smirk. Looking between the two Mary asks, “what?”

“They’re not married. But they act like it sometimes. Most times,” he surrenders as he moves to the edge of the bed beside Cas.

“Alexa coming back has been,” Cas looks at Dean, “eye-opening for all of us. She’s,” he stops when he suddenly thinks about what could happen to her and the pain shows on his face.

“A five foot four force to be reckoned with basically,” he gives Cas’s back a quick pat and lets his hand linger there.

“You boys should get back to bed.” Dean and Cas startle at the fast change of subject. “We all need sleep, right? Well except Cas here,” she ruffles his hair and Dean laughs at his grumpy face, “and Sam’ll be back. Let’s meet up for breakfast.” She starts shooing them out the door.

Soon standing on the opposite side of the closed door, Dean looks beside him at Cas. “That just suddenly get weird, right?”

“I believe so.”

He shakes his head, “too much damn weird going on man, let’s go back to bed.” He wraps his arm around Cas’s shoulders and they walk back to the room.

_____

In the morning, they wake up and go to breakfast. Sam finally eats something although not much, and drinks about an entire pot of coffee himself despite the looks from his family. Arriving back at the hotel they start to come up with a plan. 

“Cas and I thought maybe this is part of his plan.”

“What is,” Sam asks.

“Mom, let us know if any of this is wrong or sounds off, but what if he let you go? You were supposed to be what gets us to look for him, but then he runs into Alexa,” he stops and Cas takes over.

“Lucifer would know she was Leliel’s vessel. And supposed to be dead. He’d be,” he pauses over the wording, “intrigued by her.”

“You mean he’d be a sadistic bastard and see she’s a bigger leverage point?” Sam elaborates.

“Unfortunately,” Cas concedes. “Leliel was a powerful angel before the fall. Vessels are chosen for a reason, they have to be strong enough to contain said angel.”

“So Alexa would be powerful as well, even without being an active vessel,” Mary catches on. They nod.

“If he can break her, he eliminates a formidable threat,” Sam concludes seriously.

“Lucifer is weaker,” before she can continue Dean and Cas jump on her words.

“What do you mean?” they say together.

“He was taking the grace of other angels. I don’t know how long it would last.”

“Not long enough. You go through it quickly when it’s not your own. An archangel would burn through another angel’s grace even more rapidly,” Cas thinks out loud.

“He’d have to have angels around him to feed off of,” Dean adds to it.

“We’ve looked for angelic activity already though. Nothing stood out.”

“Hold on,” Cas stands and walks to his and Dean’s room. He returns with a notebook. “This is the list of narrowed down cities Alexa had made. Perhaps one of them will match with angelic activity. He can hide her and him, but not all the surrounding angels.”

Sam grabs the list and reaches for his computer. He’s instantly fixated on working and Dean knows he’s gone for the rest of the day. He finds a couple of blips, but nothing substantial. They still look into them though. Each dead end raises the stress and tension levels between them.

________

Alexa’s numb. Whatever Lucifer has planned for her, she’s accepted it. She’s sent silent prayers to Cas telling him to pass on how much they mean to her. That she loves them. All knowing the warding surrounding her is preventing the words from getting to him though.

Lucifer’s weak, and he’s wasting a lot of energy on her, if the rate he’s going through grace is anything to go by. However, she’s weak too. She hasn’t eaten, hasn’t even stood up for longer than a minute when he decides to make her do something. She wants it all to end, but she can’t let go of the part of her that wants to get back to her family and just needs a little bit more strength. As if sensing the mental rebellion there’s a sudden electric shock sent through her head. It’s like a million voices screaming at once. Like needles piercing through her skull. She focuses on the only voices she wants to hear. Dean calling her ‘kiddo’ as he pulls her in for a hug, Cas’s little smile as he says her name, and Sam saying ‘I love you’. It’s then she hears his voice.

“Well look at that. You’re so interesting, I’m surprised my brother didn’t keep you for himself all that time ago. A human who can learn an angel’s true voice just by hearing it enough times. Most can’t understand it, not even Dean, but he can be so hard headed, am I right?” When she opens her eyes he’s across the room. “Wakey wakey,” he says, his lips never moving to form the words. Instead he forms a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6

By the next morning Sam has barely slept and they’ve followed every lead no matter how small. “I handed her over to him Dean! If we hadn’t fought she wouldn’t have left and been taken,” he yells as Dean’s attempt to get Sam to eat turns into a screaming match and him walking out. 

Cas follows. “Dean.”

“‘I know,” he snaps. “I know,” he softens, “but can’t he see that him running himself on empty like this isn’t helping either? I mean, he’s not exactly making it hard for Lucifer. He’s gonna be taken out immediately. And not like Lucifer is subtle, but now he’s all but gone invisible, why? I’m worried, Cas.”

“I know. As am I. There’s something different about this. It’s like he doesn’t want us to know.” 

“Can’t you angel sense him or something?” 

“No. I can’t hear or feel Alexa either.” 

“Damn,” the conversation breaks when Sam opens the door.

“I’m going out,” is all he says and heads to the impala. They don’t even have the energy to stop him at this point. 

They open the door to find Mary pacing. “Mom?” 

“He’s always like this?” she asks clearly frustrated and hurt.

“What’d he do?” Dean’s asks protectively. 

“He’s just so, sealed off. It’s like he can’t function. If he doesn’t end up killing himself like this, I just might,” she stops and comes over to Dean wrapping her arms around him, “I’m so sorry sweetie,” the petname makes Dean think of Alexa again. “You boys grew up with this?”

Dean shrugs, “I mean,” it’s all he gets out before Mary pulls him into a hug again. “Mom it’s ok. We’ll get her back and you’ll see.” The computer alert goes off. “What was Sam looking for?”

“Idk. Why?” 

“Because it just locked in on a location.” He walks over and looks at the screen, “suddenly every sign that points to Lucifer popped up in this one spot. And that can’t be a coincidence,” he says pointing to the city name. “Son of a bitch. She did find him. Cas, this was the city she had pulled up, right?” 

“How is that possible?” Mary asks walking over. 

“He must have dropped the warding,” Cas says admittedly a bit confused as well. “Or he wants us to find him.”

“But why?” Mary asks. 

Dean pulls out his phone, rolling his eyes while Sam gives him some speech about not calling unless it’s about Alexa before he answers, “we got a location. Alright. We are ready,” he hangs up, “we ready?” 

“What’s the plan exactly boys?” Mary wonders knowing they haven’t come up with one.

“We’ll see what the layout of this place is and then, I don’t know. We get Alexa and bring her home. Maybe kill Lucifer while we’re at it.” 

“It’s not going to be that easy Dean.” 

“Yeah, never is.” 

They hear Baby pull in, “I’ll see if I can apologize,” Mary says and heads out the door. 

Dean turns to Cas, “hey man,” it’s all he can get out before Cas has him pinned against the wall in a kiss. 

“Hello Dean,” he smiles. 

Dean smiles back and shakes his head, “blaze of glory right?” 

“Of course.” They grab the few weapons from around the room, and a few more kisses, before joining their mom and brother.

________

She must have fallen asleep because she wakes up as Lucifer walks back in the room. “You are very hard to break you know that? But torturing humans is kinda my thing. You just have to excuse me when I lose my temper.” He comes over sliding the tip of the blade against her skin. 

“Go ahead. Kill me again, just make it stick and let me stay, let me stay dead.” she barely registers the sounds of fighting coming towards them.

“You’re giving up?” She nods. “Well darn. I figured the soulmate  _ what? _ of the infamous Sammy Winchester  _ soulmate?!  _ would give me a little more fight about it. But you’re just a big ol stick in the mud, huh? Oh well,” he slams the blade down through her chest with that taunting smirk that’ll haunt her, but not for very much longer. As she fades she could swear she hears the sound of Sam’s voice.

Sam screams her name. Ignoring the calls from Dean, Cas, and Mary he runs towards her as Lucifer watches laughing.  _ This can’t be happening. _ He holds her face and starts chanting her name willing her to come back to him. “Alexa, Lex, Lex please. No.  Not like this.” Cutting her ropes he picks her up and runs back out of the warehouse. Once at the impala he lays her down on the backseat, “everything’s going to be okay. Just stay with me,” his hands trying to stop the bleeding again.  _ I just have to put enough pressure.  _ He checks for a pulse and falls to the ground when he can’t find one. He still can’t feel anything. He’s so numb he can’t even cry. He never really believed he had one, but part of him always knew it was her. And now that he got her back, he loses her. He lost his soulmate all over again. 

He only lets himself wallow for a minute when he suddenly gets up and heads back to the warehouse with determination. He’s done. If he can’t have her back alive, he can join her. He walks in to find Lucifer on his knees. He’s losing, but he refuses to drop the macho act. “Hiya Sammy. Welcome to the party,” he winks.

Mary glances at Dean for some kind of answer. She knows the look on Sam’s face and it breaks her heart. Dean knows it too; he knew this would happen. Suddenly Cas’s eyes spark with grace and Lucifer cries out. “Go!” he growls. Dean grabs Mary and pulls her away. He pushes her into the hallway and closes the door. He walks back to the fight. “I said go!” Cas yells again.

“I’m not leaving either of you! We’re getting out of here and getting yelled at by our mom for what I just did,” he looks at Lucifer, “or I just saved her from seeing us all go down as well.”

“Awwww,” Lucifer chuckles. “That was quite the speech Dean.” Without warning his eyes flare and they’re all sent flying. “Come on boys! You really think I’d be that easy to take down? I’m Lucifer!” he stumbles and coughs.

Dean grabs a nearby shard of something. Slicing his palm, he quickly starts drawing the sigil and calls out, “Call ASAP Cas! I’m sorry,” he finishes and slams his hand down expelling the two angels. 

Sam starts to charge him, “what the hell Dean?! We had him!”

“Sam stop. He’s weak. The grace he used to fling us off? Weakened him even further. He couldn’t even stand straight. I don’t think he will even survive that.”

“He’s Lucifer, Dean. And what about Cas?”

“Cas knew what I was doing. He’ll call and we’ll go get him as soon as he does.”

Sam shakes his head, “we could have ended this Dean!”

“No, the only thing you had plans of ending was yourself. If he somehow does survive being blown away, we’ll take him out then.” Sam walks into Dean’s personal space, his eyes dark and menacing. Pulling back his fist he sends it barreling into his brother’s jaw. “What the hell?!”

“He killed her Dean! He took away my soulmate! In front of me! And then you ruin a sure thing by expelling him instead of just killing him while we had the chance.”

There’s a crackling sound and then a burst of light that distracts the brothers. When their eyes adjust again they see Cas getting to his feet. Dean runs over to him instantly not noticing his brother leave the warehouse. “Dude, how’d you do that?!”

“I am unsure,” he gives himself the once over. He’s still showing signs of the fight on his clothes, but he’s fine.

“Is he gone?” Mary asks timidly. It’s then Dean notices Sam is gone.

“It would have been very difficult for him to survive that,” Cas says.

“But he’s Lucifer,” Mary says grimly.

“Yes. He is,” Cas agrees.

“Ah Guys, this is nice and all, but we have to get Sam before he goes completely off the deep end,” Dean says.

______

Alexa awakes in Sam’s bed. A bit surprised he’s not there, she walks out to find him sitting with Dean and Cas at the table. They’re laughing and telling embarrassing stories about each other. She smiles. This is why she moved back into the bunker. Seeing her, Sam gets up, walks over and gives her a kiss. 

A shock of cold metal against her cheek surprises her and she hears Dean call “alright, get a room newlyweds.” 

She looks down and sees a ring on her own hand. Getting something, Sam walks back to the table. It’s then she notices someone else standing beside her. Looking back at the table the boys have frozen. She turns angrily to the newcomer “who are you?!” 

The man just smiles, “relax Alexa. I’m a friend. No need to fight me. I have to talk to you. You need to go back.” 

“What? What’re you talking about? I am back. I’m home.” 

“This is your heaven Alexa. The four of you are very special. To have four people share a heaven... let’s just say I’ve never done it before. But what’s Dean without Sam and Cas? Who’s Sam without his soulmate, and his brothers? And Cas, too much heart and just a bit of soul in that one. I couldn’t go and break up the band now could I?”

“What? If this is my heaven, why would I want to leave?” 

“Because it isn’t time yet. And you have other things that need to be done. New chapters to be written. So I need you to go back. Ok?”

“What happens if I agree?”

“You know I can’t tell you that.”

“You could wipe my memory.”

He smiles, “Alexa Hunter Kelley, always so strong willed. Really rounds out the team,” he nods to the table. “Wonder how things will go without you again,” he watches her think from the corner of his eye.

Then she speaks, “they need me?” 

He smiles, “yes. And so do.” 

“Yes,” she cuts him off. “I’ll go back.” Without another word he snaps his fingers and she wakes in the impala with a “home” and gasping for air. Instantly Sam has her in his arms.  _ What the hell? God everything hurts. He’s squishing me. _ She looks around and sees Dean and Cas hugging, as well as the woman she gave her keys to. Looking up into Sam’s tear filled eyes, she does something she’s never done, and faints.

Wiping his eyes, Dean sends his thanks to Chuck, “I think that’s a hell of an idea, let’s all go home.” Wordlessly Sam slides Alexa’s legs off the seat, gets in the backseat behind Dean, and pulls her into his lap. Holding his arm against the window so she can use it as a pillow before pulling her in for a tight embrace. Mary gets in beside him leaving Cas in shotgun causing Dean to send a mental thanks to his mom. As soon as everyone’s in, Dean puts his hand out on the seat out of sight and heads to the hotel to grab their stuff. Next to him Cas lays his hand on Dean’s tangling their fingers together for the drive. Once there he and Cas get out to grab their things.

They’re quickly back on the road again. After a couple of hours, Dean begins feeling restless. He keeps fiddling with the radio, until finally, he just turns it off. A few more miles of silence and they stop at a rest stop, Dean and Cas get out walking over to a bench. Mary notices that Dean seems to need a minute to process, more than to use the bathroom. They’re not talking, and Dean lets his head fall into his hands. Cas doesn’t move except to glance over at Dean before focusing on his own clasped hands again. Mary turns to Sam and whispers “I’ll be right back. Just gonna use the bathroom.”

She walks over and sits down on Dean’s other side and pulls him into a one armed hug while using the other to cup Cas’s face in her palm, “I’m so proud of you boys.” with that she gets up and heads to the washroom. Dean takes a deep breath and stands. Cas stands with him, waiting on what their next move will be. Dean doesn’t think and just turns into Cas for a kiss.

“Be right back. I’m so ready to be home.”

“Agreed. I’ll wait here,” Cas offers with a small smile.

When Mary tells him she’s going to the restroom, Sam nods but never takes his eyes off Alexa. He hears the door open and close. “C’mon Alexa, wake up baby.” It’s the first words he’s spoken in hours. Brushing his thumb across her cheek he’s shocked when her eyes open.

“Sam?”

He lets out a broken cry and pulls her to his chest. “Oh god!”

“You’re real. Right?”

“Yes. I’m real,” he kisses her.

“Where are we?” she starts to sit up and struggles, still very weak. “Can you help? I’ve kinda been sitting for... well I don’t really know how long.”

“Yeah. Course,” he helps her out of the car. He waits until she’s steady enough to stand on her own before continuing. “And, um, three days. I’m so sorry.” Just then Mary comes back out with Dean and Cas behind her. Seeing Alexa they all get wide eyes and smiles.

“Hey kiddo!” Dean comes over and wraps her in a hug. “Real Winchester now,” he whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek, and then steps back making room for the others.

Next comes Cas who gives her a hug and a soft “I’m so glad you’re back. It would have been very difficult without you.”

“Thanks Cas.” With another small smile he joins Dean a couple steps back.

“Ah, Alexa,” she turns at her name. “I’d like you to meet someone,” Sam starts.

Mary hugs her, “I’m so happy to finally meet you. I can’t wait to get to know you Sweetie.”

It clicks. “Wait. Your boys. These boys,” she spins her finger indicating the other three, “are your boys?!”

Mary nods her head, still holding on to Alexa. “Thank you. I still can’t believe you would do that.”

Alexa gives a weak smile. Everything she does seems weak right now, “like I said, I had a friend that could’ve picked me up in his much cooler car.”

“You know it!” Dean overhears.

Moving back to the car, Mary gets in and and leaves the two alone again. Sam wraps his arms around her from behind, she’s thankful for the support and leans back into his chest. “I love you.”

She closes her eyes thinking about how many times she heard that voice in her mind, “I love you too,” she turns in his arms and looks up at him, “I, uh, think we should also talk when we get home.”

He nods his head with a laugh, “yeah. I think we probably should. But first,” he leans down and kisses her. It’s short, but reassures them it’s real. Pulling apart Sam drops a quick kiss to the top of her head. The moment’s broken by the sound of a car horn.

“So what’s the plan? Do we wanna stay somewhere, or keep going?” Dean calls out the window.

Laughing Alexa doesn’t miss a beat and calls back, “I’m kinda hungry actually. Can food be in the plan?”

“Damn straight it will be, but uh, you and Sammy gotta change first.”

Alexa looks down and sees all the blood that soaked through during her various deaths.  _ Oh. Ok yeah. That’s a lot of blood _ . “Yeah that’s a good idea. But I don’t” she stops when Cas cuts her off.

Leaning over Dean, Cas calls out the window “I packed a few things for when we found you,” while Dean tries to act offended by the closeness.

“Thanks,” she calls to Cas then turns back to Sam, “So we change, get food, then figure out home or hotel?”

“Works for me. I’ll go get mine and ask Cas where yours are. Be right back,” he leans in for a quick peck.

She follows but stops by the driver side door to talk to Dean. “He ok?” She asks.

“He will be now,” he gives her a reassuring smile. “You ok? I know it’s not fun.”

She lets out a humorless laugh, “I don’t know, actually. I think I’m still trying to figure that out.”

He nods, “you know I’m here for you.”

“Thank you Dean.”

“Here you go,” Sam hands her some new clothes.

“Thanks,” but she doesn’t move.

“You ok?” Sam asks worriedly.

“Sorry, just,” before she can say anything else Sam’s scooping her up and carrying her to the park bench. She takes a few centering breathes, “guess that was all a little too much,” she leans into his chest.

Cas comes up next to her, “Alexa, would you let me?” he holds up his hands. She just nods and he’s cupping her face and letting his grace heal her. He also removes the bloodstains and holes from her clothing. 

“Thank you, Cas,” she smiles.

“My pleasure,” he nods.

Dean and Mary walk up to them, “everything ok? I can run, get food, and bring it back here if you wanna rest.”

“No. I’m better. I’m just tired and a bit weak,” she stands up, and all four are ready to catch her if she starts to go down again. “Also, my vote is that after food, we go home.” She can feel the tears but she fights them.

“Agreed, tonight we get home, and then tomorrow we have a real welcome home for you ladies,” Mary takes the opportunity to wrap an arm around Alexa again. “So Sam, go get changed, and lets get going,” he says, but his brother is already almost to the restroom.

Alexa stands only a moment longer before asking Cas to help her to the car. While Cas walks with Alexa, Mary turns to Dean, “you’re right. I can’t put together how the manic obsessive, and him,” she nods to Sam who’s now coming back towards them, “are the same person.”

Dean just smiles and then Sam claps him on the shoulder, “Dean I’m sorry about,” he nods to Dean’s bruised jaw.

“I get it man, it’s ok.”

“Can I have a minute with Mom?”

“Course, take your time.”

They watch Dean get behind the wheel before Mary turns to her youngest son, “Sam,” but he stops her.

“No Mom, let me?” She nods. “I’m so sorry. About how I acted, I’m so happy to have you back, really. I just, the thought of losing her, and then losing her to Lucifer? I couldn’t. I went so long without her before, I don’t think, I know I couldn’t do it again,” he quickly wipes the tear that falls down his cheek.

“Oh my baby,” she pulls him into a hug. “I’m not mad at you. I could never, not in a case like this. Frustrated? Yes. Ready to strangle you? Yes,” they both laugh. “She’s your soulmate, sweetie, sorry. Dean told me she says that a lot too,” he smiles and lets her continue. “I’m so happy for you, and I can’t wait to see you together. As soon as she came back, you instantly changed.”

He senses she’s done and responds with a soft smile. “Yeah, she seems to do that. She’s changed all of us. It’s like she’s a piece we never knew we were missing. We’re just better together.”

Mary wipes another stray tear from his cheek and pulls him in for a hug, “let’s go home, yeah?”

He nods, “we have so much to catch you up on.”

_______

The group stops to eat, and quickly makes the rest of the journey home. When they pull in, Mary’s the first one out, “love you boys, but i’m going to my room. It’s still there, right?”

“Of course,” with that she’s off. “So you need help with anything?” Dean asks Sam, who still can’t take his eyes off Alexa.

“I think we’re good. Thanks.” Dean nods, and starts towards the trunk to get their things. He stops, shakes his head, and takes Cas’s hand instead. They walk into the bunker.  _ Bags can wait until morning. _ Sam looks back down at Alexa, “not that I’m complaining about this arrangement, but do you wanna go to bed?”

Alexa smiles, “geez Sam, can’t even wait a day after a girl gets back from the dead to get her in bed.”

“Nope,” he leans in and kisses her. It starts sweet, but begins to get a bit more heated before they pull apart.

“I think bed is a good idea.” They quickly make their way from the garage and down the hallway. “Yours,” is all Alexa says and he pulls her in after him. In an instant he’s leaning against the door pulling her to him in a kiss. It’s much more heated than their previous ones so far. Alexa grabs the front of his shirt and begins pulling him to the bed. She can’t stop touching him to make sure he’s real. He kisses her and rolls over on his side. The heat that was suddenly there, is gone again just as fast. They exchange long lazy kisses and soft touches for an unknown amount of time, before Alexa yawns.

“We should get some sleep,” he says, but he’s not in any hurry to move.

“You look like you haven’t slept the entire time, Sam.”

“Well,” she just shakes her head at him. “I had to find you.”

“You could’ve gotten hurt, or worse.”

He shrugs, “it didn’t matter.”

“But it does. To me. To Dean, Cas, your mom.”

Sam sits up resting his elbows on his knees, “when he, when you, when we came in and saw him,” he can’t say it.

“When he killed me?”

He nods, “I just grabbed you and put you in Baby. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had to  get you somewhere safe,” his smile is sad, “not that a car would be much better,” she stops him.

“Excuse you, don’t talk about her like that,” she squeezes his hand.

He’s thankful for the extra strength and the humor, “I went back in there. I didn’t care what happened to me. If I couldn’t live with you,” he looks up trying to stop the tears once again today.

“Sam,” her voice completely broken at the thought.

He shrugs, “soulmates share a heaven.” Before he can say anything else she has her hands framing his face and is kissing him. She pulls back and wipes the tears on his cheeks, ignoring her own. “He was weak, and used even more grace he didn’t have to push us away. Dean landed next to a sharp object and banished them.”

Alexa gasps, “but Cas!”

He shakes his head, “there wasn’t a doubt he’d be ok. Lucifer might not have even survived it. I was so mad that Dean didn’t just let me finish him right then, I punched him. Probably would’ve done more, but then Cas came back, like right next to us. No idea how. I ran back out to see if you had come back too, but you hadn’t. I didn’t know what to do.”   


She pulls him down until his head’s in her lap, “I’m right here Sam. I’m so sorry I left.”

“I made you. You were right, you’re always right. I was just scared to lose you.”

“Sam, do you know how long I had been looking for Lucifer?” He shakes his head, still in her lap while she continues to run her fingers through his hair. “Since the first night I was in this bed with you and you had a nightmare. Then they continued. Cas noticed and asked me, but I still didn’t come completely clean. Then Dean asked about it, apparently I’m not as stealthy as I think,” she feels him chuckle. “They just asked that I be careful, and come to them if I found something. They weren’t happy with it either, trust me.”

“Why didn’t I notice?”

“Because I had my ways of distracting you that didn’t work so well on Dean and Cas,” she manages to make him smirk slightly. “Also because the three of us protect you.” He frowns. “Like the three of you protect me.”

“Because you’re family.”

“Exactly. And there’s nothing I wouldn’t give for you. Nothing,” she makes sure he understands what she means.

“What did he do to you?” Sam wants to put the words back in his mouth as soon as they leave.

“I can’t Sam, not yet. Some things maybe never.”

“I’ll understand though. You know that.”

“I do.”

Instead of pushing he decides to open up more, “I couldn’t even be happy when Mom came back because she showed up in your car.”

“You’re a mess without me, aren’t you Winchester?” she asks thankful for his redirect.

“Yep,” he picks his head up and looks at her, there’s so much he wants to say but just can’t yet. Instead he wraps his arms around her and pulls her down on top of him. She rolls off of him and onto her back with a laugh. He loves the sound and lays his head on her chest above her heart. He memorizes the sound of her heartbeat; reassuring himself she’s still alive. She sighs and just picks up where she left off smoothing his hair. Within a few minutes he’s asleep. Alexa finds herself nodding on and off throughout the night, but unable to stay asleep for long. Each time she wakes up, she has to remind herself she’s actually home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she takes a shower and changes into her comfiest sweats and hoodie. Stepping into the kitchen she’s greeted with welcomes and the smell of breakfast. Sam hands her a cup of coffee with a kiss to the forehead. “Can I help with anything?”

Dean turns around, “no. Sit. You and Mom are not allowed to do anything today,” he emphasizes each word with a swing of the spatula.

“Yes sir. Sorry I asked,” she smiles.

“Hi honey,” Mary leans in.

“Morning,” she pauses, “sorry, I’m not really sure what to call you.”

“Mary’s just fine.”

Alexa laughs, “ok. Then it’s a pleasure to meet you. Your boys are amazing, even when they’re a bit bossy,” she sticks her tongue out at Dean who returns the gesture.

Mary’s eye’s light up at the interaction. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well. I look forward to sharing all the naked baby stories I have on Sam.”

Sam chokes on his coffee, “what?!” Alexa laughs harder as Mary explains how it’s a mother’s right to spill her son’s embarrassing childhood moments to said son’s girlfriend.

“Sucks to be you Sammy!”

“Shut up Dean” he says as grumpily as he can muster.

“You know, I have a few of those stories myself.”

“Dean, that’s enough. Don’t make me tell some of yours.”

“Ha!” Sam laughs.

 

At the end of the meal, everyone at the table has sore cheeks from smiling and laughing. Dean, takes his plate to the sink and leans against it, crossing his arms across his chest, “so what do you guys want to do today? We can go out, stay in, invite friends over, anything you want.”

“Don’t say that, remember my birthday?” Sam comments.

“Oh hush, you had fun and you know it,” Alexa smacks his arm.

“What happened?” Mary asks hanging on every word.

“We went to a bar, and got drunk,” Dean starts. “Like twenty somethings again. It was so much fun. And this one,” he points to Alexa, “got Sam to dance. On a dance floor. In public!”

Mary wasn’t sure how that story was going to go, but she is pleased to see that it was just a normal celebration. She gets a swell of pride at the fact that her boys had a normal night. She has a feeling it’s not the only normal experience they’ve had because of the bunker’s new resident.

“I quite liked Alexa’s birthday,” Cas joins in. Mary is eating this up, she forgoes her coffee to listen more fully. “The day relaxing at the cabin was a very refreshing break.”

“Cabin?” Mary asks.

“Oh yeah, you don’t know! So when we found Alexa, it was at a cabin Bobby owned and we had no idea about. It was pretty rundown after he passed, but still in good enough shape. So on Lex’s birthday we went up to it, to clean it up. Jody and Claire came too,” the smile he gets takes over his face. “We spent 3 days there. On the day of her birthday, Dean manned the grill, we cranked the music, and then that night had a bonfire.”

“I’m pretty sure it was the best birthday I have ever had.”

“It had to be, it was the first one we shared together,” Sam leans in and kisses her, forgetting the others in the room.

“Awwwww,” they tease the couple who breaks apart red faced.

“I hate you guys, so much,” Sam says as he buries his face in Alexa’s hair. She just laughs.

“No you don’t Sammy. But really, what do you wanna do?”

“Girls night?” Alexa ventures.

Dean laughs, “I think that might be a bit much for mom.”

“What is girls night?” Mary asks.

“Its something Alexa and Jody started when Alexa was staying there. Now it includes Donna, and Dean and Cas on alternate times,” Sam explains.

“Why aren’t you part of it?”

Sam points to Alexa, “rules. No boyfriends allowed.”

“But Dean and Cas,” Mary starts. Dean and Cas share a quick look unaware Mary had figured them out so quickly. They relax when they realize that she’s also apparently accepted it. Them. 

“They’re not dating a member of the group. But, that’s why they’re not allowed to be there at the same time. Or something like that.”

“Loophole lawyer boy,” Dean laughs.

“So what do you do at these?”

“Top secret, but in this case I say, let’s eat, and talk, we do have to catch mom up on a lot.”

Mary laughs, “ok, so what food do we want?” they all start talking over each other, “ok, hold on,” she raises her hands, “we’ll make a list.” They start again and she stops them again, “one at a time.” Once the list is complete she looks around, “so who’s going to the store now?”

“Take out instead?” Dean smirks.

“No, one problem with a secret bunker is that in order to keep it secret you can never get delivery, you have to go pick it up. And if we go pick it up, we might as well just go to the store and get the food we want,” Alexa explains. 

“So who wants to go?”

“I can go,” Sam offers.

“Here’s the list,” Mary hands him the paper.

“No marshmallows Winchester!” Alexa yells.

“Why not?” Sam yells back.

“Because they’re gross. You have a problem.”

“They’re delicious. You’re just weird.”

Alexa gets up and follows him. “I am not. It’s like the whole pineapple on pizza thing; some people are just wrong.”

“You like pineapple on pizza!”

“Yes, and I’m right, just like I am on the marshmallow issue.”

“Marshmallow issue?” Sam laughs. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Be back soon. With marshmallows.” But before Alexa can say something else he closes the door.

In the kitchen the others can hear the bickering. Mary turns to Dean who’s laughing at the ridiculous fight. “How long have they been together?”

“This time? Three months so far. Before that, four or five I think. Why?”

“It took years for your father and I to have those types of fights. Where we’d know which subjects were safe to pick on, or which habits you didn’t mention.”

Dean shrugs, “they move fast. Apparently they were practically living together like a month after their first date the first time. This time, as soon as Sam saw her again he was ready to pick up where they left off.”

“They lived together? Why’d they break up?”

“They didn’t.”

Mary remembers the ‘short version’ she got that day she came back, “she disappeared.” Dean nods. “What happened? Sorry, that’s what we’re doing later isn’t it?”

Dean lightly laughs, “it’s okay Mom. Like I said, we had to do the same thing when she first came back. I had no idea who she was and then found out that she had history with Sam and Cas. And Bobby too obviously.”

Mary shakes her head in wonder then looks at her other two boys, “so how about you two? I’m pretty sure this wasn’t set in stone when I left.” Cas seems to have frozen while Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times like a fish. “I guess I’ll get that answer later too,” Mary says letting them off the hook as Alexa walks back into the kitchen.

“Set up the library. Figured the couch would be the most comfortable.”

“Couch? When did you get a couch?”

“When Alexa and Sam were sick,” Cas provides now back to normal. “Dean wanted to get one so we’d have a place to read that was more comfortable than the chairs, but not our rooms.

“Sick? With what?” Mary starts jumping to the conclusion of some supernatural sickness.

“Some nasty kid sneezed on me during a case, then your son pulled me into the mud when he fell. But I got my revenge and passed along the cold to him,” Alexa gets another cup of coffee.

“Just a normal cold?”

“Yep,” Dean answers. “Over in a few days.”

“How is it that she comes into your lives and suddenly you’re having every normal life experience?” Mary looks at Alexa in awe. Dean and Cas shrug.

Alexa’s the one to answer, “because I don’t let them close themselves off. Yes, we have secret lives, but we’re also human, and deserve to live lives like those we save. And no one deserves a full life more than your boys Mary,” Alexa lifts her mug in a salute to the older woman.

Mary stands and walks over to Alexa. “Thank you,” she says wrapping her in a tight embrace. When Mary pulls away, Alexa hides a blush. The four fall into conversation until Sam gets back, and they start sorting the items. When they each have an armful of their favorites they head to the library. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alexa and Sam take the couch while the others take the chairs.

“So where do you wanna start Mom?” Dean asks.

“I’d like to know about Alexa and how she and Sam met first. Then you all can tell me about the last bit I missed,” Mary says proudly.

Sam leans into Alexa, whispering in her ear, “you wanna take this one?”

She laughs and begins, “well, I grew up in Modesto. Lived with my parents and little sister Danielle. Nothing very extraordinary, then I went to college. Well the first day I was sitting in my art history class waiting for the professor to come in,” she looks over at Sam who snorts and ducks his head, “and right when we thought it was the professor, this gangly kid with shaggy hair walks in instead,” they both laugh.

Sam picks up, “she laughed at me which made me notice the empty seat next to her. And that she was really cute,” Alexa rolls her eyes. “We got in trouble for talking when the professor did come in. But, um a couple days later we went out for coffee, then I asked her out on a real date, and before we knew it we were always together, practically living together,” he leans in and gives her a quick kiss.

“I gotta say this version is much more nauseating than the last one we sat through,” Dean laughs but keeps listening.

“Dean hush! It’s adorable!” Mary scolds.

“Um, soon it was Thanksgiving break and I asked Sam to come with me to meet my family. And he agreed.”

“Your dad was scary. Still think so.”

Alexa laughs, “yeah, well, he would have ended you if you had hurt me so you know,” she shrugs, “founded.”

“It went better than expected though. Her family was amazing.” Mary is starting to catch on to all the past-tense being used.

“Yeah, it went great, they all loved him. In the next couple of weeks I asked him to come back with me for Christmas too. But he said he had plans with Dean.”

“Which he didn’t,” Dean pipes up.

“Sam why’d you lie?” Mary asks.

He takes his arm away from around Alexa and grasps them between his knees while hunching over in his seat. Alexa rubs his back, and then he starts, “I was panicking. I thought we were moving too fast. We had this friend, Brady,” he’s interrupted.

“YOU had a friend,” Alexa corrects.

“I had this friend Brady. He got in my head and convinced me that it was too fast, and that I was crazy for thinking about going. Brady never wanted us together to begin with. He was always trying to break us up. But I was so far gone,” he smiles. “Another part of why I decided not to go with her was I felt if I had, I would have proposed.” Mary gasps but Sam can’t stop. “I wished everyday that I had went with Lex.”

“It’s not your fault,” Alexa rubs his back and smooths his hair.

“What happened?” Mary knows something bad is coming.

“I made the trip alone. When I got to my house it was all wrong. The door was open, no lights were on, it was like the entire block was absolutely silent. As I got closer I found my mom, dad, and sister all dead. I didn’t know what to do so I ran. It wasn’t long before Sam was calling to check up on me because I hadn’t called to tell him I had made it. I never answered or called him back, and just kept running. For fifteen years.”

“What? Oh Sweetheart!” Mary is up and wrapping her in a hug. “What was it?” 

“It was demons. Most likely Brady,” Sam answers for her and taking her hand.

Mary straightens but stays in front of the couple, “so that was it? You guys just, ended?”

“Soon the murders had made the news, and then there were reports that she had been kidnapped, and later presumed dead.” Mary doesn’t know what to say, and just shakes her head. “Eventually Brady convinced me to date Jess, and then Dean showed up, the rest you know.” Mary sits between them thinking.

“Didn’t you try?” she starts.

Sam puts his hand up, “I tried everything I knew. I um, it was the first time I started acting like you saw. Each time I thought of something new, I’d try it, but it always came back to the same news story about how ‘this house in the perfect neighborhood was the scene of an unsolved cold case,” he explains clearly reciting the memorized news description.

“What’d you do?” Mary asks Alexa.

“Stuff,” she laughs dryly, “I would work til I had enough cash to move on, and repeat. Eventually I got caught up in the life,” she looks at Cas and Mary notices.

“Dean said you knew Cas before recently, and your were supposed to be someone’s vessel, what happened?”

“I was sent to get another vessel,” Cas adds to the story. “She was supposed to be a key part in fighting Lucifer should he break free.”

“That’s why he took you?”

“That was just part of it. He, um, he had other reasons for keeping me too.”

“During that time I also began to help Sam and Dean more, causing the angels to question my allegiance,” Cas changes the subject back.

“You never mentioned her though, you told me about how you rebelled for the boys but,” Cas stops her.

“Sam didn’t know she was still alive then. And when we told you before, I thought she was dead as well. I didn’t want to cause any unwarranted stress. But one time while I was gone helping them, the other angels watching her took it too far. When I got back,” he stops.

“I broke down to him. I just started rambling and mentioned Sam. Cas started watching out for me then. And when confronted, he let me go, and fought the other angels. I thought he was dead then because he never responded to my prayers. I helped Bobby on and off before then too, continued after, but then the emails stopped.”

“Bobby wanted us to meet her, even wrote about how ‘A’ would have fit in perfectly with us,” Dean adds. “When we went through Bobby’s journals after she called, that’s what we found. He always knew what we needed.”

“That’s crazy!” Dean can’t help but laugh at his mom still sitting between them on the couch. “You were just outside the boys’ lives the entire time?” Alexa nods. “Wow. So how did you find each other this time?”

“I was starting to get tired of running and immediately thought of Bobby. I knew he would help me figure out what I needed, and I didn’t like how I hadn’t heard from him in years. I started trying every number/contact I could. Eventually someone answered.”

“We thought you were some kind of trap,” Dean laughs. “She calls, gives me this message that ‘Bobby needs to meet A at the cabin’, I thought she was nuts. So we start going through the journals and Sam finds coordinates. No clue if they’re even the right ones, but we start heading there. Getting out we see this trail of blood and know something’s up, then when I opened the door she’s just there, I wasn’t sure she wasn’t already dead. I go over to her and she’s,” he recollects himself. Telling this story now that he’s grown so close to her brings up more emotion than he was expecting. “She’s barely there. But when I look up, these two are frozen at the door. I tell Cas to heal her and try to talk to Sam, but Sam bolts out the door and when I turn around Cas is carrying her up the stairs to a room. I was so confused.”

“I thought I was hallucinating again. There was no way she could have been there,” Sam admits.

“Cas was actually the one to get Sam back in the cabin and puts him to sleep so he doesn’t freak out again, then tells me how he knows her. The next morning they go out to get breakfast while I stay in the cabin to watch her. I still didn’t trust her,” he and Alexa share a fake smile and then an honest laugh. “She comes down ready to argue with Bobby and finds me.”

“It was a shock. But not as much as when Sam and Cas came through the door.”

“Oh she also kept calling Cas ‘Castiel’ then and it was weirding me out,” Sam laughs.

“Well that’s how I knew him! Now I know better. But that’s not the point. I thought it was some trick, or something. And then you! Dean and Cas leave us alone and you word vomit on me the past fifteen years, and start a fight.”

“I didn’t start it!”

“You did! You don’t just walk in and confess how much you’ve missed someone and everything, when the person is pretty sure she’s dead.” Sam’s red face ducks down embarrassed by the bit of hidden information comes out.

“Wait. That’s what you said to her?!” Dean jumps in. “Dude no wonder she was freaking out!”

“It just kind of came out. I apologized,” Sam says weakly.

“But yeah, things were a bit tense, but we got a little better on the drive back to the bunker. Then after sleeping, we got caught up. But then I started having nightmares, and having to remind myself that Sam and Cas were really there, got a bit much for me.”

“That’s when I gave her Jody’s number and address, hoping she’d go there instead of just taking off all together.”

“It was what I needed. Jody is amazing. But after working a case with her, I kinda got the itch again. I went on a simple demon hunt that, well, got complicated. I ran into Sam.”

“Saved my ass is more like it.”

“Is that when you came back to the bunker?”

Alexa shakes her head, “not quite yet. That hunt got complicated in more ways than just a second demon,” Alexa bites her lip. Mary looks between her and Sam and then moves back to her chair. Dean stifles a laugh. “We kissed, but that’s it. I knew it was a bad idea, so I patched him up, he fell asleep, I got a couple hours, and then went back to Jody’s.”

“And I woke up alone. I wasn’t exactly happy.”

“He came back pouting like a kid, is what he means to say. And wouldn’t tell me what happened. But then a few days later, Lexa shows up and wants to know if it’d be okay if she moved back in. After that it was pretty smooth except for a few bumps, but we all made it.”

“Dean told me that he was ready to lock them in a room together until they ‘got their crap together’,” Cas tells on him. 

“Sounds about right,” Sam admits. “We figured it out though.”

“Yeah when you got tired of seeing her flirt with some drunk guy.”

Sam gives him a bitchface, “well, she doesn’t need to hustle pool anymore. I just explained that to her.” 

Alexa lets out a loud laugh, “is that what that was? I’m pretty sure your words were something along the lines of my behavior being ‘inappropriate’.”

“Well, it worked didn’t it?”

“Winchester you’re lucky I love you or I would spill all the details of that night in front of your brothers and mother,” she warns.

Mary laughs while Sam turns red and looks scared. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Alexa gets up to shift positions and kisses the top of his head, “forgiven.”

“That was three months ago?”

“About that,” Sam says proudly.

“Does it feel different this time?” Mary realizes that may be too personal and quickly apologizes, “I’m sorry, I just, you guys are so, something, just being a mom I guess.”

They laugh and Alexa answers, “it’s a little different. We’re completely honest this time. Neither of us is hiding the tragic backstory, and we’re trying to have what we want, including staying in the life.”

Sam looks down, “well except the search for you and Lucifer, we’re honest with each other.”

“Yeah, well I wanted to protect my boys. It’s just habit. Nick hated it too and called me out on it a bunch of times.”

Mary pipes up, “who’s Nick?”

Alexa gives a tight smile, “a previous boyfriend. Met on a hunt, he kept bugging me til I agreed to go out with him, and was really the one that showed me a hunter can have a normal life and still hunt. We dated 6 months and lived together for most of them.”

“Why’d you break up he seems perfect?”

“Thanks mom,” Sam feigns hurt.

“Sorry I was just wondering why it didn’t work out,” she tries to recover.

Sam pulls her into his side, then lets her finish. “He knew that I was A and was one of the best- for lack of better words- angel hunter. So when he was on a case and called saying it might be one of my things I headed up there. And well it was. There were a couple angels looking for Cas. I kept telling them he was dead but they used Nick to get me to talk. I thought they were the dumbest angels to fly as I killed them, but turns out Cas was alive.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas says tightly. 

Alexa looks up to see him hanging his head. “Cas, I told you it’s not your fault. Just like it’s not your fault,” she turns to Sam, “that Lucifer captured me. It wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Oh you had a plan?”

“Yes. Well, about telling you boys, but then I figured we’d go after him together. I just wanted to do something for you guys after what you did for me.”

This seems to spur their own private conversation. “Dean was right, I should’ve just included you in on our search. But, well you see what happened. I was scared I’d lose you.”

“And you were technically right about that. But I came back somehow, and I really don’t think it was Lucifer the last time.”

“What? How many times did he kill you, Lex?” he can feel as the anger starts burning from his neck and up his face.

“Sam, not now. Besides you can’t take the moral high ground when it comes to multiple deaths either,” she has to close her eyes as some of them flash in front of her. Including some Lucifer made her do.

_ Multiple?  _ “But I, I didn’t know I’d get you back,” he says softly.

“Well you did, guess there must’ve been a reason,” she smiles.

He gets a thoughtful look, “yeah. But why?’

“Sam,” Cas interrupts, “I don’t think this is the time to go down that road. We’re all very lucky to have Alexa back.”

Dean assists in the slight change of subject, “yeah basically they were both doing the same thing, but Cas and I were at least aware of what Sam was doing. Lex only told Cas and I minimal information to keep us from digging too deep; Even had Cas doing a bit of spying for her.”

“Alexa,” Mary says unsure what exactly she’s trying to say.

“I know. I just didn’t want them hurt and if it all turned out to be a dead end, then what was the point? I knew if I could find you it would be good for all of them. Like I said, if anyone deserves good things.”

“How did you do it?” Mary asks.

“I few basic searches, then refined them with different variables. It helped that Cas got me what they had done, then applying some angel psyche tips.”

“You’re really good aren’t you?”

They all laugh. “Yeah she is!” Sam pulls her into his side again and kisses the top of her head. “And all kinds of cute and hot at the same time,” he teases.

Laughing, “I hate you guys.”

“I have an idea!” Mary says suddenly excitedly. “Let’s go out for dinner. Like a normal family. A mom, her sons, and their someones. Let’s go somewhere nice too. Come on,” she stands and starts to her room, patting Sam and Dean on the cheek as she passes.

“Um, what just happened?” Dean asks dazed.

“I think we’re taking Mom out to dinner.”

“Somewhere nice,” Cas adds.

Alexa laughs and stands, “well you boys have fun figuring this out. I’m gonna go get ready.”

About twenty minutes later the boys are waiting in the war room for Mary and Alexa. Soon they hear giggling and heels clicking.  _ Mom has heels? _ When they come into view, Dean sees Alexa in the outfit she wore for the snooty party case, and their mom in an equally fancy dress he had no idea she owned, and lets out a slow whistle. “You ladies look gorgeous.”

“Thanks honey, we ready to go?”

“Yeah, Sam got us,” he’s interrupted.

“Wow,” Sam is staring at Alexa, completely oblivious to the others. “You look even better in that now somehow,” he reaches out for her and pulls her close. Placing his hand at the base of her neck, he leans down for a kiss. When he pulls away they see Mary holding out her phone. “Mom! You didn’t!”

She smiles brightly, “I did. Now lets go kids.” The group heads out to the restaurant. Quickly seated, Mary asks how they were able to get reservations so fast even though the place is packed.

“I may have hacked into their reservations and switched a couple of names. The Wendells’ reservation is now for tomorrow,” he takes a drink from his water glass. Beside him Alexa shakes her head with a smile.

They have random conversations until their food comes. After setting the plates down, the waitress asks if they’d like her to take a picture of them together. Mary passes over her phone and gets up to stand behind the rest of them. Alexa and Cas move in closer together, while Sam and Dean move closer into them to make sure everyone is in the shot. The waitress smiles and hands the phone back. They enjoy the rest of the meal, even getting dessert, and then head back to the bunker. 

Walking in Cas and Alexa are lagging behind deep in some conversation. Mary turns and hugs Sam and Dean. “Thank you for tonight,” she says teary-eyed. “It was like a dream come true to see you boys so happy and normal. Even just for a night.”

“Mom,” Dean starts.

“No, it means a lot. That, “ she nods to Alexa and Cas laughing, “is everything I wanted for you.”

“Welcome home Mom,” Dean says giving her another hug.

“Welcome back,” Sam gives her cheek a kiss.

“Now I’m heading to bed, you kids have a good night, I’ll see you in the morning,” she smiles as Cas and Alexa walk up to them. “Night kids,” she gives them hugs as well before heading down the hall.

“I think I’m gonna change,” Alexa says taking her hair down.

“Or you could not,” Sam smirks. Alexa rolls her eyes and smacks his arm.

“You guys wanna do something else? It’s still kinda early.”

“We do have several liquid options in the kitchen,” Alexa offers.

Dean considers, “works for me.”

“Well I’m still gonna get changed. I’ll meet you there,” she leaves for her room.

“I believe I will change as well,” Cas says pulling on his tie, and follows.

“Why did I just get deja vu?”

“The djinn,” Sam says simply.

“Right. This isn’t, is it?”

“Nope.”

“Awesome.” Dean smiles brightly and claps his arm around his brother. They walk to the kitchen. Over the next couple of hours the four nurse a couple glasses each, then head to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days finds things getting back to normal, for the most part. One morning while she’s making breakfast, Alexa is joined by Mary. “Morning, need help?”

“No I’m good thanks. Coffee should be about done.”

“You ok?”

Alexa turns and looks a little confused, “yeah?”

“It’s just that we’ve been home for a few days now, without going on a hunt, and you still look tired.”

“Thanks,” Alexa is a little defensive.

“I only mean, are you sleeping ok? Sometimes,” she’s cut off.

“I’m fine really,” she snaps but tries to recover, “don’t worry about it. Yes I am a bit tired still, but I just haven’t gotten back to a normal sleep schedule. I’ve never been able to do that quickly.”

Mary just nods at the long winded explanation knowing it’s more than that. “Very well dear.” She leaves the room and Alexa braces herself on the sink.  _ Way to go you idiot.  _ She hears someone walk in behind her.

“What’s going on?” she hears Dean ask.

“Nothing. Sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night and snapped at Mary. I didn’t mean to.”

Dean nods, “apologize and I’ll take over here.”

Alexa walks to Mary’s room and knocks, waiting for the ‘come in’ before opening the door, she stands in the doorway, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“I know dear. I’m just worried about you.”

“I appreciate that, really, but I’m not completely used to it in that way.”

“Can I tell you something as a mom right now?” Alexa nods, “The minute I realized how important you are to my boys, obviously Sam in particular, it became part of my job to make sure you’re ok too. The whole mom thing is new to me really, especially to adult children. So I apologize for coming on a bit strong.”

Alexa moves to beside Mary on the bed, “it’s okay. I haven’t been sleeping that great. But it’s nothing too bad.”

Mary pats Alexa’s leg, “Lucifer does that to you sweetie. But if you need to talk,” she leaves it open.

“Thank you. I’m gonna go finish breakfast. Sam should be back from his run soon.”

 

Throughout the day Alexa finds herself pulling away from the others. Sam suggests that they take an easy day when they don’t find anything for a case. Alexa goes and gets her book and camps out on the couch. She’s reading the same page for the fifth time when Dean brings her a cup of tea.

“Thanks,” she says sitting up.

“No problem,” he hesitates leaving.

“Go ahead and ask,” she says letting the cup warm her hands.

“Are you gonna run again?”

It’s not what she was expecting. “Ah, no. Why- I’m just,” he stops her.

“You don’t have to. I know you’re probably sick of everyone asking if you’re ok, I know I usually wanna start throwing punches after a while, but I just wanted to make sure you were gonna stick around.”

She pats the seat next to her and waits for Dean to sit before leaning into him, “I don’t plan on going anywhere Dean. I don’t want to.”

He smiles and bumps his head against hers, “good.” After another minute, “dinner in a bit. You joining us?”

“Yep,” she says without moving.

They spend a few more minutes together in silence before Dean eventually gets up and she tries going back to her book. After several attempts she still can’t find interest in it. She reaches over and grabs her tablet, and starts a show. She can’t say how long she watches the screen before Cas comes to get her for dinner. She follows and eats dinner with the rest of them, even joining in the conversation. 

Later that night Sam and Alexa head to bed, him pulling her into the room behind him. Wordlessly they change and get under the covers. Rolling to his side, Sam drapes an arm over her and kisses her shoulder, “you ok?”

“Yeah, of course, why?”

“You just seem a bit off and I’m worried. You’re kind of important to me you know,” he tries to make her smile, but his own falls when it doesn’t work. “Lex, talk to me, please?”

“I’m fine, Sam. Just tired,” she rolls out from under Sam’s arm and faces away from him. Sam lets out a breath and scrubs his hand over his face before rolling over as well. He wants to push but he also doesn’t want to start a fight.

Alexa wakes up in a pitch black room. She can’t see anything and can’t move. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. Then she feels the pain start. It overtakes everything. Suddenly she’s upright in bed next to Sam who’s still asleep. She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. After splashing some water on her face and taking a few minutes to get her heart rate under control, she opens the door to Cas. “Cas! What’re you doing here?”

“What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just a bad dream.”

He looks her over critically, “it’s more than that. You’ve been having them every night since you got back. Is it Lucifer?”

“Cas, it’s just nightmares. I’m fine.”

“I believe it was ‘just nightmares’ that made you start your search to help Sam. So why won’t you let me help you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do. You’re family, Alexa.”

She laughs, “Cas it’s completely normal to have nightmares after an incident.”

“Let me help you,” he thinks for a minute, “we can keep it secret if you’d like.”

“So what? Our training sessions turn into angel-induced naps?”

“If you’d like,” he says seriously. “Alexa, please.”

“No Cas. Maybe if they get worse,” with that she walks back to Sam’s room. Cas sighs and watches her go.

  
  


Another few nights later Sam and Dean are on a case, as well as Mary. Alexa’s dreams haven’t stopped, or gotten better, but she still refuses to let Cas help. Luckily she’s kept it from Sam for the most part. This time she finds herself in the warehouse again. She looks down at her blood-covered body. Looking around she sees bodies on the floor, but can’t make them out. To her surprise, when she tries to stand, she can. Walking over she quickly makes out that the bodies belong to Sam, Dean, and Cas. She falls to her knees and hears a sinister laugh behind her. She turns but sees no one. Then the voice speaks, “I’m so proud of you. Look what you did!” She looks at her hands and sees them covered in blood as well. Then she notices the blade next to her. She picks it up and twirls it in her hand. She feels nothing. Without a thought, she plunges the blade into herself as the laugh gets louder.

She wakes up in a cold sweat and there’s a knock on the door, but Cas opens it without waiting for an answer. “Alexa, Alexa, what was it?” Instead of answering she breaks down in tears as Cas holds her.

The next time she wakes up she feels rested and calm. She also feels the material of a dress shirt beneath her cheek. Looking up she sees Cas looking down at her, “hello Alexa,” he says.

“Morning Cas. About last night,” but what is she going to say, “thank you.”

“Of course. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad. Dean called and they should be returning soon.” Alexa gets a worried look. “Don’t worry, I didn’t say anything to them. I don’t recommend keeping it from them any longer though.”

“I know, but they’re all going to get overly worried and protective and it’s going to be a lot. I’m ok, really.”


	10. Chapter 10

After two weeks Alexa still suffers from the nightmares. A few times Sam even wakes her up from them, each time with a look that is a mixture of feelings. He’s worried about her, understands, wants to make them go away, and also a bit of hurt that she still won’t tell him. He suggests adding a few training sessions with Cas since they seem to help. Yes, they have become angel-induced naps lately, but everything else in their little world seems pretty much back to normal. Except for the fact that Alexa hasn’t left the bunker since getting back from their fancy dinner.

One morning, Sam skips his run and has coffee with her in the kitchen. When Dean and Cas walk in, he suggests that he and Dean go out for another day of brother bonding. Although taken a bit by surprise, Dean agrees to head out after breakfast.

Sitting down at a table for lunch after the record store, Dean turns to Sam, “So not complaining or anything, but what’s today really about?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Alexa.”

“Everything okay with her?”

“Uh yeah. I mean she’s having nightmares still and I’m worried but, she’s started talking about them a little more at least. But it’s something else, something about us.”

“You’re breaking up? But,” Dean asks completely taken back by the news.

“What? No! Dean, we’re good. That’s what I wanted to talk about. I’ve been thinking about seeing if she might um, want to uh, take it to the next level,” he says awkwardly.

“What’re you tryin’ to say, Sammy? Are you, like, thinking of asking her to prom?”

“Dean.”

He can tell by his tone that Sam is serious. “Alright man, seriously, what’s up? What would the ‘next level’ even be for you guys?” 

“I don’t know. That’s why I need your help. I mean, I don’t know what I’m doing Dean.”

“I’m not any better with figuring out relationships than you are. I mean, you’re dating, you’re exclusive, you’ve moved in together, what’s next?” A thought pops in his head, “wait, are you saying you want to get married?”

“No! No, course not, I mean, we’re not there yet, right?”

“You already live together, man,” Dean says laughing at his brother’s fumbling.

“We have our own rooms though.”

“So ask her to move into yours. Or get a whole new one.”

“Uh,” he looks down sheepishly, “we’ve already spent every night in mine since she came back. And well almost every night since getting back together, actually.”

“Then what, you want more than just sharing a bed every night?”

“I think. Yes?”

Dean sets the trap, “tell me if I’m wrong here, but sounds like you want some sort of commitment to each other? Something that says you belong together and want to spend your lives together? That you’ll be there through everything in life, death, back to life, dead again, just kidding, really dead this time kind of way?”

Sam manages a bitchface but still answers honestly, “Yeah.”

“Sounds like marriage dude. I’m not sure why you’re asking me though. You should ask mom. She’s kinda the only one that’s been married. Or Jody.”

“Because besides Cas, you know us best. Is it the right time? Too soon? Mom basically just came back. What if she doesn’t like Lex? And she’s still dealing with Lucifer, they both are really,” He notices Dean’s just watching him ramble with a smile, “what?”

“Brother, I’ve said it before, Alexa’s it for you, even if she wasn’t your soulmate. And Mom is fascinated by her. Not only is she your current girlfriend who is interesting in her own right, but she’s part of your go at normal life, which is what she always wanted for us. Also, they can relate to each other.”

Sam smirks knowing his brother’s right, “because they’re both badass hunters?”

“Exactly. So what, you wanna go ring shopping now or something?”

Sam’s eyes fill with horror again, “What if she doesn’t want to? I mean we can’t legally get married. Should I try to see how she feels about it first? What if I’m not good enough? What if she leaves because she realizes it?” he stops when he sees Dean’s smirk again. With a roll of his eyes he asks, “what now?”

“Dude. You’re so in love,” he laughs. Sam huffs. “No, no, really, full on twitterpated. I’m happy for you man. I mean, our lives suck, but when you find that someone that makes you forget that for a bit? That’s worth it. You should ask Cas by the way.”

Sam scrunches his face up in confusion, “huh?”

“Ask Cas for her hand, he’s a bit protective of her in case you missed that. And he’d probably be able to tell you her ring size.”

“Do you think it’s changed since college?” Dean sets his coffee down and stares slack jawed at his brother. “Seriously? Again? What?”

“You really were gonna ask her back then weren’t you?” Sam just shrugs. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Apparently Lucifer showed her a version of that choice and it wasn’t happily ever after.”

“She told you about what he did?”

“Not all of it. Like she made another comment the other night about dying multiple times so now I’m sure he killed her more than the time we saw, but she won’t give me a number,” he gets distracted in his thoughts and stirs his coffee.

“The number doesn’t always matter Sam, we know that.”

“Exactly Dean, we know there’s a difference between dying three times and,” he nods to Dean, “thirty.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“And ours were typically years apart.” Dean starts to make a comment but Sam amends, “or in an alternate timeline.” 

He nods, “and the nightmare?”

Sam continues, “Anyway, a few nights back she woke up from a nightmare and I made her tell me about it. I didn’t care if she got mad, I was so tired of watching her go through that. Anyway, she told me it was similar to something he showed her. What if this is too much too soon? You know I can’t seem to pace myself when it comes to her. I need your help.”

Dean shrugs, “maybe it is. That’s what you’ve gotta figure out. In this other version, what did she say about it?”

“She and I stayed together and had a normal life, well mostly I guess. You were still in the life though.”

“Oh. Did I come get you again?”

“No, wait, are you trying to figure out if we became brothers again?” Dean’s embarrassment shows on his face and makes Sam smile, although still sadly. “Yes.” At that Dean looks up at Sam again. “Apparently she convinced me to get in touch with you. You were still in the life but I stayed out, graduated, got married,” he can’t help but smile. “The day he showed her I was leaving for work as she woke up. I asked if we were still meeting you for dinner and if we could tell you the news.”

“What news?” Dean’s eyes get wide. “Really?” Sam nods. “Awesome.”

“You wanted us to meet someone too. I guess you still somehow ended up meeting Cas, and you were bringing him to dinner.”

“What happened then?” 

“I don’t know. She said he woke her up and said that Azazel never came after me. There was also no apocalypse because you never went to Hell. But instead he was going to come after our baby. So like I said, not a happy ending.”

Dean sits there in silence for a moment taking in the information. “Son of a bitch,” about says it all.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees.

“Have you had that talk? The whole marriage and kids one?”

“Not this time.”

“You had it before?” Sam nods. “Did you get her a ring back then?”

“No. It was so fast, we both wanted the same things, we were in love, I figured I’d end up asking and worry about the ring later. This time is kind of new for me, I guess. I mean, yes I want to be with her. Obviously, but I don’t know, is it crazy to want more? It’s not like we’re not together, or committed to each other. We do live together, we’re happy, hell, we know we’re soulmates. Should I just be happy with how things are?”

Dean takes pity on him. “Ok, I’m about to break like five different friend/brother/girls night codes here, but,” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “ask her. I know she wanted the house and kids, whole nine yards with you before. I also saw her reaction when the subject came up kinda recently. She’s the one that’s getting all of us to have more normal in our lives, man. What’s more normal than asking the girl you love to marry you?”

Sam’s a little shell shocked by the information, “what? What was it? She wants to? But what if? Are you sure?”

Dean laughs, “yeah, I mean, obviously you know your relationship better than I do, but for real. Go for it. Like you said, we’ll figure out the rest. Unless you were thinking of asking her like tonight,” he gives a questioning look.

“Uh, no. I didn’t even know for sure that I wanted to ask.”

Dean pops a fry in his mouth and smiles, “yeah you did.” Sam just smiles.

The boys enjoy hanging out for a few more hours before heading back to the bunker.

 

_____

Laying in bed that night, Sam kisses her again then looks away before catching her eye, “Hey babe,” Sam starts.

“Yeah?” she continues to watch him play with her hand and fingers.

“Do you want more?”

“More what?” She suggestively winks and smiles.

Sam laughs, “not that,” he laughs. “Well I hope you want more of that, but I mean, more to us.”

Alexa rolls over and faces him, “Sam?”

“I’m just wondering, are you happy with us, as we are right now?”

“Of course! Why would you? Is this because I’ve been acting weird?”

“No. I get what’s going on. You know that. I just, I want to make sure you’re happy.”

She runs her hand through his hair before resting it at the base of his skull, “Sam, I wouldn’t change anything about us. I love you and I love our life right now. It’s,” she bites her lip, “it’s what’s kept me going.”

He smiles, “Alexa Kelley, I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too, Sam Winchester. Now goodnight,” she leans over and gives him a kiss.

_____

A couple days later they pick up a case about some mysterious break-ins and murders. Even though they’re worried, Alexa insists she will be fine and the boys head out. It’s not long until they hit a dead end.

Sam’s phone buzzes breaking the silence. Reading it, “um hey, I’ll be right back guys. I have a lead on something.”

“Wanna share with the class Sammy? We’ve kinda hit a wall here,” Dean doesn’t look up.

“Oh. It’s um, not about the case. It’s, something else. I’ll be back. Want me to bring back food?”

Dean gets a sly smile, “you checking up on Alexa? You don’t have to lie about that man.”

“Uh no. It’s not Lex. It’s about, um, something else.” At Dean’s concerned questioning look he continues, “I just don’t want to jinx this yet by talking about it. It’s kind of a long shot.”

“Yeah so not clearing anything up,” he closes the book he’s looking through. “Bottomline it for us, do we have to worry or not?”

“No. You don’t have to worry. If it works out I’ll let you know.”

“Ok. See if you can bring back a real lead too,” he goes back to flipping pages.

“Alright, be back,” he says typing out a reply before leaving.

“Do you believe him?” Cas asks once alone.

“Yes and no. But let’s give him today. And besides, we have the room to ourselves now. Wanna take a break?” He smirks.

“Dean,” Cas shakes his head but does so with a smile.

“Yeah?” he gets up and locks the door before wrapping his arms around Cas from behind, his lips just behind his ear as he whispers, “you know a clear and relaxed mind could be just what we need to crack this thing wide open babe.”

Cas laughs and leans back resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, “more like you’ll be more distracted and unable to focus on what’s in front of you.”

“How dare you,” he feigns shock. “First of all, stop bragging if you’re not gonna prove it. Second, that’s the whole problem, you’re right in front of me, Babe.”

Cas turns his head enough to capture Dean’s lips before pulling away, “you’re terrible Dean. We’re on a case.”

“C’mon Cas, even Sam left for a break. We could just make out if you want.”

Cas smiles. He hates to admit how much he enjoys hearing Dean actually voice how much he wants him so freely, but he does. “We both know how every time we ‘just make out’, he air quotes, “turns out.”

“You mean with both of us some sort of naked and smiling like idiots? Yeah, sounds awful.”

Cas rolls his eyes, “set an alarm. We don’t need Sam walking in on us.”

“Oo! A challenge, I like it.”

 

Sam pulls into the parking lot and walks into the bar, looking around he hears a voice from behind him.

“Hello there Samuel! I must admit I was surprised to hear you needed my help.”

“Hey Rowena, thanks for meeting me so soon. How did you make it so soon anyway? I doubt you were already in town when I texted you.”

“I have my ways dear boy. Now what is this about? You said it wasn’t the usual.”

“Uh, yeah. It’s actually about a ring. Well finding it.”

“A ring? What kind of ring? Ring of Gyges? Dispel?”

“Um, no it’s, an engagement ring. Well a family ring that I want to give as an engagement ring.”

Rowena sits there staring at him a minute. “Oh my, the wee moose is all grown up is he?” He shakes his head with a small smile. “What do you know about this ring?”

“Well it was her great grandmother’s but she had to sell it to pay for her trip to America from Ireland. I have a picture of what the replacement one looked like that she had made after she got here, but it was years later when they had it made, so I don’t know how close it is to the original. I have the date she left Ireland, and the name of the boat. And her name of course, but, I don’t know what else you might need.”

“I hate to tell you but there’s a good chance there’s no ring left. Unless there was something wonderfully unique about it, a million things could have happened to it,” she starts glancing through the photos.

“I know. But what are my options? Even if you tell me to go get this one,” he taps the printout photo, “remade I’ll accept that. I, um, I’m just pretty far out of my league here.”

“And when you have an in with some magic, why not take advantage? Oh sweetie. This must be some girl. You’re sure you’re not under a love spell again?”

“No. She’s, um, she’s actually a college girlfriend I got back together with, and turns out, my soulmate,” he answers honestly.

Rowena takes a minute to look him over before saying anything. “Tell you what, leave what you have with me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Really?”

“Of course dear. I told you, I’m not all bad, just mostly. Besides this may be a teeny blip of effort for me. Won’t know til I look, right?”

“Um, ok, thanks. Just let me know when you find anything.”

“Tootles Sam, I’ll see what I can do, but don’t get your hopes up,” she stands. 

“Right. Well, thanks again,” her watches her nod then walk away. A few minutes later he goes to look for food. 

 

“Cas,” Dean repeats as his boyfriend continues to peck at his neck while he tries to read.

“Yes Dean?”

“I thought I was the one that was going to be distracted,” he teases.

“We’ve already read all of these reports Dean, nothing’s changed.”

“There’s gotta be something, hey hey! Stop that!” He swats at Cas’s hand that starts traveling along his waistband.

“Maybe we could see if Alexa can find something.”

“Mm-huh?” He asks dazedly pulling his lips away from Cas’s jaw.

“Alexa. We could send her the information we have and see if she can figure something out.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Send it to her and then you have until she answers back to kiss me senseless Angel,” he winks.

As soon as he hits send Cas is straddling his lap and running his hands through his hair. Much too soon they hear Dean’s phone ring.

“Hey,” he answers a little breathless.

“Hey. I just got your email.”

“You have something already?”

“No. Just letting you know I got it.”

“Oh. Hey, you ok?”

“I’m fine. Same as I was when you boys left.”

“Uh huh. Want to talk it out?”

“The case? Sure. Did you,” she stops when she hears Cas’s voice whisper something to Dean, “or I can look over the email and call you back.”

“Alexa?” he ends up asking the dead line as she’s already hung up. 

“Ugh. Cas, is she getting any better?”

“Very slowly, but yes. You’re really worried about her, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m worried about her man, she’s family. She’s Sam’s girl, our friend, and like a little sister to me.”

He sits back but remains on Dean’s lap. Before they continue the conversation, the sound of Baby pulling in causes them to return to their chairs across from each other. They share a smile as the door opens and Sam walks back in.

_____

At the bunker Alexa pulls her laptop off the bedside table and sits up. She starts looking over the reports and notices two names keep showing up but there’s not a direct link. She reaches over to her side and grabs a pen and paper and starts taking notes looking for patterns. 

______

Back in the motel Sam looks at them at the table, “did you guys do anything while I was out?” They share a look. “Oh gross. Here’s the food, I’m gonna shower.”

“Hang on. How’d your, whatever, go?”

“Um, good I guess. I have to hear back once they look over a few things though. So, yeah, taking a shower be out in a few.”

“Wait, Sam, what’s going on? First your mysterious meeting and then Alexa.”

“What about her? Is she ok?” Sam cuts him off. 

“Yeah, I guess. Things ok between you guys?”

“Why wouldn’t they be? She called you?” He sits on the edge of the bed, “Is she gonna run again, Dean?” His thoughts start careening out of control.  _ I JUST met with a witch to get her engagement ring. Really?! _

“Dude calm down. She called because we sent her the reports to get her opinion on them. When she called she just sounded a bit off is all.”

Sam pulls out his phone, “I’m gonna call her.” Dean rolls his eyes knowing there’s no use arguing. He listens to the one-sided conversation.

“Hey babe.”

“No we’re good. Just calling.”

He sighs, “Yes Dean told me you called.”

“Of course I was worried.”

“Oh,” there’s a pause, “seriously? But we checked and they weren’t there on the same days.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I’ll pass it on. Thanks.”

“Ok I’ll try. Love you too. Bye.”

Hanging up he turns back to Dean and Cas, “she um, says to look into the, and don’t laugh, babysitter and pizza man.” They laugh.

“Seriously? Ignoring the, uh, other thing, we looked into them. They have alibis.”

“Yeah. She said they work together. The babysitter gets hired and scopes out the house first and then the pizza man hits the house the next time they order.”

“Son of a bitch. How’d she come up with that?”

“Not sure, but, it fits.”

“So the babysitter is a monster too?”

“Thinking ghouls.”

"Well, lets round us up some monsters boys.”


	11. Chapter 11

It’s yet another week of Alexa staying back in the bunker doing ‘office work’ as they’ve come to call it. She knows they’re trying to do what’s best for her, and the time alone gives her a chance to get some sleep without worrying about waking the others with her nightmares. Even though they seem to have evened out, they’ve taken their toll on her confidence and she doesn’t feel like herself. She feels weak, Mary was home only a few days and, after making sure there was still no sign of Lucifer, she was back at it. Despite her feelings, Alexa finds that the cabin fever that’s setting in is getting unbearable. She needs to do something. Even though Dean’s stayed back with her today, she’s beyond thankful when her phone goes off.

“Jody! What’s going on?”

“Hello, Alexa. Could you come help with a case up here?”

“Sure. What you got?”

“I think its a werewolf, but it’s not looking like an exact match. Was hoping some fresh eyes would help.”

“Of course. Dean and I can be there,” she’s cut off.

“No! No need for that. Just you. I’m sure we can take care of it. No need for the Winchesters.”

“Um, yeah, ok. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. Just gotta grab a few things first.”

“Ok,” she hangs up.

_ Yeah, that wasn’t weird at all.  _ Alexa sends a quick text to Sam asking if he had heard from Jody. when he responds ‘no’, she tells him she’s gonna go help her with a case, then walks into the library to find Dean on his laptop.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Hey Dean, I um, I’m gonna go help Jody with a case.”

“Everything alright?”

“I don’t know. She just called and sounded off. Guessing you don’t have her phone tracked?” He shakes his head. “Track mine then. I’m gonna get some things.”

“Hey you want me to come with you?”

“No she made it oddly specific that I come alone. Thus the sounding off. She loves when you boys visit even if she gives you shit.”

“You sure you’re up to it?”

“It’s been weeks Dean. I’m starting to go a bit crazy cooped up in here.”

“Yeah, ok, but this could,” he stops himself, “be careful. Call as soon as you can or pray to Cas if you can’t call, you got it?”

“Yes, dear,” she smirks and gives him a quick hug. “I’ll be back soon.”

“You better be. And let Sam know.”

“Already did. Bye Dean.”

“Bye Lexa.”

 

Pulling into Jody’s sends a chill up her spine. Something is definitely off. She sends Dean a text to make sure he’s tracking her phone. She waits for his response before getting out of the car.

Alexa: This feels off Dean.

Dean: be careful. I can grab keys now. Try calling her again?

Alexa: Just be my overwatch and let me know if anything gets weird.

Dean: I can’t do that without us actually speaking somehow. Doesn’t work through text.

Dean: Alexa?

“Son of a bitch,” he mutters and starts looking for any potential cases that might’ve grabbed Jody’s attention.

Alexa walks into the house and instantly gets hit with the smell of sulfur. “Son of a bitch,” she says to the empty house. And that’s when her blood runs cold.  _ No. Not again.  _ She starts running through the house calling out for Jody when her phone rings.

“Jody, thank god. I just got to your house and it’s empty but stinks of sulfur.”

“Oh, was hoping to catch you before you got there. I’m out a ways from the house. There’s this abandoned factory that’s been the site of the murders. Was hoping you could meet me here.”

“Yeah, sure. Send me the address.”

“Already did. Thanks kid.”

Alexa evaluated her gut feeling then sends a text. 

Alexa: could Jody be possessed?

Dean thinks back trying to remember if Jody got any kind of protection tattoo or not.

Dean: shit. I can’t remember. Want me to head your way?

Alexa considers it then sends her answer

Alexa: not yet. I think I still got it. not 100 on what’s going on yet anyway. May need you to be able to get and bring any special requests.

Dean: you know Baby has everything.

Alexa: just keep tracking my phone. I’ll send an SOS if I need ya. Thanks.

Dean: ok. Don’t play hero.

Alexa smirks at the phone,  _ if there’s anyone to tell someone not to be a hero…  _  she finds her way to the abandoned factory is fairly easy.  Walking up to the entrance Jody meets her in the doorway

“Hey, glad you could make it.”

“Of chirsto,” Jody flinches and she immediately starts the exorcism.

“You won’t win this girlie. I’ll take her before you finish,” the demon pulls Jody’s gun from the holster and holds it to her head.

_ Castiel I pray you’re able to get your ass here asap. Jody’s possessed. _

_ ____ _

Back at the bunker Dean’s trying to get a lock on Alexa’s phone again. He tries calling and it rings out. He’s about to grab Baby’s keys when his phone rings. He answers without looking, “Alexa!”

“No. It’s me,” Sam says. “Why would it be Alexa? What happened Dean? Cas I and were sitting in a library and then he’s just gone. That’s why I was calling. What’s going on? Is it the case? You know what, never mind. Wait there, I’m on my way.” he hangs up.

____

Cas shows up and knocks the gun from Jody’s hand, then grabs her arms, pinning them behind her back, allowing Alexa to finish the exorcism.

“Thanks. Take her back home and ward it. I don’t think that’s the end of it.” With a nod he’s gone, Jody with him.

Alexa’s doing her own warding when she’s thrown against a wall. Getting up she watches as her opponent’s eyes go black. She pulls her blade out and starts fighting. Each time she turns around there’s another demon in the room and then she hears an odd sound; a barking dog. She’s fighting off three when Cas comes back and immediately joins in. As good as they are, the demons still manage to land a few blows of their own. Ribbons of red appear on both of their clothing before too long. Cas is smiting through the pack as fast as he can while Alexa takes out just as many, but then the fighting comes to a standstill. One demon whistles and nails are heard running on the hardwood floors. The barking starts getting closer. In an instant Alexa is taken down. Her leg is crushed and her shirt’s soaking with more blood by the second, but she’s still fighting the invisible beast. Cas begins taking out demons that block him from her, until he sees her stop fighting. The hellhound’s about to go for the kill when he does the only thing he can think of. The house fills with a blinding light and all the demons and hellhound are gone. He’s weak, but he crawls to Alexa and uses what he has left to heal as much as he can. He takes out his phone and dials.

 

Sam and Dean are already just twenty minutes out when Dean’s phone rings.

“Cas?”

“Dean,” it’s all he says before he slumps beside Alexa.

“Cas! Answer me dammit!” Dean pushes the pedal even further to the floorboard. “Get a lock on them now Sam.”

“I’m trying! It’s not, wait! Here. I hacked into Lex’s texts. Jody sent her an address. That’s the last thing she got. Here,” he puts the address into Dean’s phone and tries calling Jody again. “Jody’s still not answering either. You don’t think,” Dean stops him.

“No. They saved her. You know they did. Call Mom though, and see if she’ll come in too. Maybe Donna?.” 

“Dean,” Sam can tell his brother’s panicking and starting to blame himself for everything that may not have even happened.

“Okay, just call Mom.” Sam nods and makes the call.

“She’ll be there in about an hour. This the place?” Sam asks as they stop in front of an old factory.

Dean just nods to Alexa’s car, “you ready?”

“Are you?” Sam draws his gun while Dean pulls out his angel blade, and they head in. They stop at the door for a last second to prepare, then on the count of three they go in; the place is empty.

They walk a little further in when Sam sees them, “Lex!” he runs and drops to his knees next to her. Dean a second behind him falls next to Cas.

Cas gathers what he has to look at him, “Alexa, hospital,” he closes his eyes again.

“Yeah you’re going with her,” Dean lifts Cas while Sam takes Alexa and they run to the car. They make it to the hospital in record time.

____

They’re sitting in the waiting area when Dean can’t take the tension any longer, “he’s heavier than he looks. I might’ve pulled something.” Sam laughs. It may be hysteria, but he’s thankful for his brother’s outburst.

“You, uh, wanna get it checked out while we’re here?”

“Nah, I’ll just wait til he’s good again. Then he’ll have to fix me up and owe me,” he winks. Sam smiles but then they fall back into a worried silence until a doctor comes out.

“Novak and Winchester.”

“Sure it was smart to use real names?” Sam whispers to Dean while they get up.

He shrugs, “best lie is to actually tell the truth. No one suspects it.”

“Come this way,” the doctor says leading them to a room. He stops at the door and turns to Sam, “your wife sustained major head trauma, as well as severe blood loss. However, she was somehow lucky enough to keep her leg, it was very close. She must have prayed to the right god on that one.”

“Just the right angel,” Dean mutters.

The doctor doesn’t hear him and continues, “your brother-in-law’s injuries are much less severe. It seems he just has some lacerations. He hasn’t woken up, but that could just be his body’s response to the trauma since he doesn’t appear to have a head injury.”

“Can we see them?”

“Of course, a head’s up though, the police will most likely want a statement when they’re able to give one. There’ve been several murders where you found them.”

“Yeah, thanks, Doc.”

The walk in to a silent room except for the beeps of the monitors. They know Cas will be fine once his grace restores,  _ but what happened that drained him? _ They also know what caused those cuts on Alexa’s body.  _ What the hell was a hellhound doing in Sioux Falls?  _ Sam can’t take his eyes off Alexa. He wants to scream at her for going out and getting hurt, he wants to yell at Dean for letting her go alone, and Cas for not being able to heal her completely, but most of all her wants her to wake up so he can ask what he’s been putting off for what suddenly feels like much too long. He looks up when he sees a hand on her head. Dean smooths back her hair then turns to check on Cas.

Dean watches as Sam goes to Alexa, he can’t figure out why he hasn’t made their cover story true yet, but that’s their business. They all have a tendency to stand in their own ways. He walks over and smooths down a strand of hair on her head. He thought losing Charlie was bad, but losing Lexa? It might be the end of all of them. He turns and walks over to Cas. Taking his hand he has to close his eyes and fight all the images of seeing him like this before out of his head. A tightening around this fingers makes them fly open, “Cas?”

His eyes flutter open then lock on Dean’s, “Hello Dean.” Dean ignores the grunt Cas lets out as he leans down and gathers him in a tight hug. He hears a chuckle behind him.

“Hey Cas, good to have you back.” Sam comes over.

“Alexa?” he asks worriedly.

“She’s still out, but alive. You ok?”

“I’m still very weak, but better. What about Jody?”

“Mom’s with her. You guys did good. Up to telling us what happened?” Dean asks.

“I’m not really sure. I was in the library with Sam when Alexa prayed to me saying to get there fast and that Jody was possessed. I got there, she performed the exorcism, then I took Jody to her house and warded it. When I came back Alexa was fighting three demons on her own. Then there were more. They just kept coming. We were surrounded and one of them called the hellhound. I thought they would use it on me, but it went right for her,” he pauses to notice Sam clench his fists at his side. “I started fighting to get to her, she was still fighting too, but then she stopped and it was about to kill her so I, I used my grace to smite them all at once. Unfortunately it weakened me too much and I couldn’t heal her completely.”

“Cas,” is all Sam gets out before hugging him. “Thank you. You saved more than her leg.”

“As soon as I’m able I will heal her more. It will be a bit harder in the hospital though. Why am I in the hospital Dean?”

“You were KO’d man, figured it was just your grace on empty, but didn’t want to take the chance,” he shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Very well, what’s the story?” Cas knows they’ve probably given him a fake name he will have to respond to.

Dean rubs the back of his neck, “uh, Sam and Lexa are married. And you’re her brother.”

“You went with the truth?” the seriousness he asks it with makes the brothers laugh.

“Yeah, guess we did, man.” He starts taking out his IV’s and disconnecting from the monitors. “Woah woah woah! Stop! What’re you doing?”

“I don’t require being ‘hooked up’,” he air quotes, “to these any longer.” Just then the door swings open and the doctor rushes in.

“Woah there Mr. Novak. You need to stay attached to those for a little longer. We’re happy to see you with so much energy, but you’re still in need of medical attention,” he gently pushes Cas back on the bed. A true act of bravery considering the smiting glare he receives. “Let’s just give it the night, huh? Then in the morning if you’re still good to go, we’ll take these off.”

“I’m not a child, in fact,” Dean steps in.

“Sorry Doc, he doesn’t make a very good patient. Luckily he doesn’t get sick that often.”

“It’s fine, we see all kinds. Just make sure he keeps them on tonight.”

“Sure thing,” he agrees as the doctor leaves the room.

“Dean, I didn’t need you to come to my rescue.”

“No, you were just about to smite the good doctor if your grace was strong enough.”

“That’s not true.”

“Dude, you’re a terrible patient. Just relax and heal, got it?” although it starts as a joke, the concern bleeds through by the end.

“Yes Dean.”

“Thank you.” Sam laughs. “Oh enjoy it while you can Sam, you know you’re going to be fighting her as soon as she wakes up too.”

“Can’t wait,” he mutters and brushes his thumb across her cheek again.

Just then there’s a knock on the door and it cracks just a bit. A brunette pops her head in, “can I come in?”

“Hey Alex, yeah!”

“Is it ok that I called Claire too? I mean with Jody, and,“ she nods, “Cas.”

“Of course, come on in. Didn’t know you were working tonight.” Sam says.

“Not like you asked,” she teases. “She gonna be ok?”

“Uh,” but Cas answers before he can.

“Yes.” Sam smiles at his confidence.

“Jody called and told me you were here so I figured I’d look you up. Real names?” She points to Sam and Alexa, “you two really married?” he shakes his head.

“No.”

“You should get on that.” Dean snorts. “Well, I should get back to work, I’ll check in on ya later.”

Once Alex leaves, Dean’s phone rings, “Hey Mom, how’s Jody?”

“She’s good. Says she’ll come by tomorrow to question you guys. Alex should be able to handle any of the hospital stuff though.”

“Yeah, she just stopped by.”

“How’s Sam?”

“Not terrible. Worried, but better than expected.”

There’s a moment of silence before she asks, “how bad is she?”

“Um,” is all Dean gets out.

“I’ll be by to see you boys in the morning too. Night honey. Give Sam and Cas my love.”

“Night Mom.”

“How’s Jody?” Sam asks.

“She’ll be by in the morning. With Mom.”

“Uh oh,” Sam laughs.

Cas gives Dean a look, “Hey Sam, how about you and I get some stuff from the car, maybe pick up a get well gift for Lexa?”

“Um,” he looks her over again, then with a squeeze of the hand agrees. “Yeah, we probably should.”

With a nod to Cas, they leave the room. Quietly they make their way to the gift shop when Dean asks, “you ok, man?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re just, really calm about all of this. After previous experiences, it’s a little weird.”

“Yeah, I, uh, I know what you’re thinking. But Cas is gonna keep healing her and she’s going to be ok. I’m not mad at her for going to help Jody, any one of us would have. After hearing Cas tell us what happened, I just, I don’t know, she’s still here. She’s not going anywhere, and I’m not as scared.”

Dean stares at him a little longer, “that is just entirely too healthy of an outlook for me, man.”

Sam laughs, “sorry Jerk.”

“Shut up and get your girlfriend, sorry, wife,” he winks, “and brother-in-law a get well gift, Bitch.”

“Hey Dean?”

He turns, “yeah?”

“Did you mean that as Lex’s cover brother, or something else?” 

“Shut up,” he blushes and Sam revels in the victory.

 

Getting back to the room, Dean opens the door and sees Cas standing over Alexa. “Dammit Cas! We told you to stay in bed tonight.”

“I’m fine Dean. I was just checking on her. Tomorrow I should be able to heal a bit more of her head injury,” he says defiantly while sitting back on the bed. Then he notices their new items, “what is that?”

“Here, we got you guys get well gifts,” Dean grumbles as he thrusts the balloon and stuffed bee at Cas.

“Thank you Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Here Cas. Thanks again,” Sam hands him a card and coffee cup

“Thank you Sam.”

“Yeah man,” he makes his way over to Alexa’s bedside.

Cas looks up at Dean as he sits down in a chair by his bed. “Here Dean, you will be in enough pain if you plan on sleeping in that chair,” he says handing him one of his pillows. He gets up and walks over to hand one to Sam. “You ok Sam?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I know why you guys are worried but you don’t have to be.”

“I’m glad. You should get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah. Night Cas. Thanks again.” 

He just nods and heads back to the bed. Once there Dean stops his fussing to get comfortable, “you sleeping tonight?”

“I believe I have to.”

Although Dean doesn’t like that answer, he knows Cas doesn’t either and decides to not push it. Instead he changes the subject, “How long do you think Lexa will be out?”

He looks over and watches Sam fuss over her a minute before sitting in a chair. He continues to watch her though instead of sleeping. “I would say a few days,” he says sadly.

“Ok. Well with Mom and Jody stopping by in the morning, I have a feeling Jody is going to be on duty, so,”

“No mentioning demons around the deputies.”

“Exactly.”

Just then there’s a knock on the door again. This time when the door opens it’s a blonde that walks in, “hey boys, what’s going on?”

Dean is up in an instant and wraps her in a hug, “hey kid, good to see you.”

“Hello, Claire.”

“Wow old man, you look bad,” she smiles and walks over to give him a hug.

“A pack of demons and their pet hellhound will do that,” Sam says coming up behind her.

“Hey Sam, Alexa gonna be ok?” she asks seriously

“Yeah, she’ll be good.”

“When Alex called me I came right away,” she shrugs. “Jody told me to come see you guys before crashing with her.”

“Yeah, she’ll be here in the morning. You gonna stick around any, or heading out tomorrow?” Dean asks.

“I might hang out.”

“Ok, then head to Jody’s and we’ll see you later. Get some sleep. Our mom’s there too so best behavior young lady, got it?”

Claire sticks her tongue out, “yes, sir. I’ll see you guys later. Night.”


	12. Chapter 12

After Claire leaves Cas says he’s going to sleep and is shortly taking even breaths. Dean smirks and gets as comfortable as he can on the chair before he falls asleep too. Sam stays up a little while longer looking out the window. Soon even he feels tired and falls asleep with his head propped up against the wall. Each time the nurse comes in he wakes, but then falls back to sleep. Finally in the morning he wakes up when the doctor comes in. Across the room he sees Dean and Cas already awake.

“Morning gentlemen, how are we doing today?”

“Morning,” they echo.

“Well let’s get the easy one over with first shall we? Mr. Novak, I assume you’d still like to get unhooked from those?”

“Yes please.”

“Ok,” the nurse begins to take the IV and and unhooking him from the monitors as he steps over to Alexa. “Now for this young lady, I’d like to get another couple pictures of how her head’s healing and then go from there. Her cuts still look pretty good, so we’ll just keep an eye on those for infection. Let us know if there’s anything we can do for you,” he says as he leaves.

“How long do you think it’ll be before they take for for the scans?” Cas asks.

“Oh not too long, he put the orders in so as soon as someone comes down to get her,” the nurse answers. “Call if you need anything,” she heads out the door.

“Do either of you know how long we could have?”

“I don’t know. Jody and Mom will be here soon too. Are you sure you’re up to it?” Sam asks.

“Yes, it won’t be much but, it still has to be believable, right?” he asks while walking over and placing his hand on her cheek. He holds it for just a few seconds before dropping his hand to his side again. 

As he starts walking back to his bed, there’s a knock. Before they get to open it, their mom and Jody walk in. “hey boys.”

There’s a moment of quiet as the newcomers take in Cas in the hospital gown and Alexa still lying unconscious. Silently Mary takes Sam’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

“It’s ok Mom. She’ll be up in a few days max.”

“But he’s not healing himself? Cas?” she asks worriedly.

“Mary, I’m fine. I drained my grace to smite the demons. The only reason I’m not using it to heal myself is because I’m using all I can on Alexa.”

Mary breaks from Sam and hugs Cas, “oh honey,” then she gets a look at Alexa up close, “is she gonna be ok?”

“Yes, I’ll heal her each chance I get.”

“Hey Cas, sorry to interrupt, but can we talk?” Jody finally speaks up.

“Of course Jody.”

“How about we go outside for a minute?” Dean says and ushers them out. 

Mary walks up to her boys and wraps her arms around them. “You boys doing ok?”

“Yeah, bit of a stiff neck, but good.” Mary looks at Sam in slight shock.   
  


Jody walks to Cas and just wraps him in a tight hug, “thank you Castiel. I owe you a lot. Would you mind telling me what really happened? I’m not asking for a police report, it’s just so I know. I’ll take care of the cop end of it. It’s just, I don’t remember. She pauses as if to gather enough strength to ask, “did I do any of this?” she looks him up and down and then over as Alexa.

“No Jody. You were back home before the fighting started. Are you alright?”

She smiles, “I’m fine Cas, I’m not the one in the hospital.”

“Right, speaking of, would you mind if I changed into actual clothing? I find this item rather,” he’s not sure how to describe it.

“Revealing?” she smiles, “yeah, of course.” 

“Thank you.” he gets up and goes to a bag by the chairs, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Jody smiles even wider. She’s happy that more than Sam and Alexa have figured things out. After a minute he comes back out of the small bathroom and rejoins her on the bed. “Are you ready?” she nods and he begins.  “The demon that possessed you was working with a group of others that had control of a hellhound. Alexa and I were, outnumbered and I,” she interrupts him.

“Used your grace to smite them and then what you had left you used on Alexa,” she repeats from earlier.

“Yes.”

“It sounds so, unimpressive in the shortened version. Why would they go after her?”

“I don’t think they did, they probably went through your memories and she was the newest addition. They probably thought she was the weakest opponent. That’s all.” She nods and pats him on the leg before standing up. It’s quiet for a moment before he adds, “none of this is your fault Jody. You shouldn’t think so.”

She nods, “thanks Cas.” She gives an odd look to the door and then opens it to reveal Sam, Dean, and Mary arguing.

“I didn’t tell her to say it, I swear!” Dean laughs. “Ask Cas, I told her to be on her best behavior,” Dean says walking in.

“I’m too young to be a grandmother of a college age girl.” Dean and Sam share a look and fight smiles.

“What? I am!” She says walking back into the room as well.

“Mom, you’re older than you look remember?” Sam tries to gently remind her while he closes the door.

“I just wasn’t prepared for it.”

“Is this about the Grams thing again?” Jody laughs.

The door opens again and a tech comes in, “woah full house in here. I’m here for a ah,” he looks at the chart, “Alexa Winchester?” They clear the path.

Sam is still avoiding Mary’s eyes as the tech wheels Alexa out. “Sam,” she teases.

He’s silent a moment longer before admitting, “It was the first thing I thought of where they would let me stay, ok? Cas is her brother by the way.”

Mary smiles, “honey, you shouldn’t be embarrassed by the truth.”

“Sure thing Grams. You know,” he looks thoughtful, “it kind of fits. Or would you prefer grandma?”

“Sam Winchester don’t you joke about that.”

“What, Cas is basically your son too, and Claire is his vessel’s daughter.”

“I was thinking more of any new grandchildren.” Sam falls silent as his eyes go wide.

Jody start laughing at his reaction, “god that’s as bad as when Alexa slipped that night.” Dean laughs as his brother’s eyes get impossibly wider.

“Watch it, you’re bound to break him like that. He hasn’t even figured out,” Sam comes to.

“Dean!”

“Sorry,” he still smirks.

“What hasn’t he figured out?” Jody asks. “I thought they were together.”

“Oh, they are” Dean tries to think.

“Jody, don’t you have to get to work? Thought this was a case and all,” Sam tries to redirect.

“It is. But see there’s these new fangled things called smart phones that allow me to type up and record field interviews and then send them.

“Sam, what are you two,” Mary looks back at Cas, “three, hiding?”

Dean and Cas share a look akin to children being scolded, while Sam speaks up. “It’s nothing mom, really. It’s a surprise, that’s all. We’re trying to keep it quiet.” Mary and Jody look like they’re about to start questioning again when there’s a knock and the door opens. As soon as Sam sees their face he springs, “Claire! Come on in! So good to see you!”

“Um, hi Sam, take a couple of Alexa’s meds?”

“No! Just glad to see you. Can’t I be happy you’re here?”

“You’re being weird. Stop.”

Dean reigns in his laughing, “he’s just using you as a distraction for being caught at something.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten caught if you hadn’t let it slip, Dean.”

“Well, I forget that not everyone knows. I said I was sorry.”

“Yeah,” Claire draws out. “Ok.”

Jody throws an arm around her shoulders, “Hey, Claire, welcome to a game I call Grilling the Winchesters. It’s a fun game I often play where I get them to admit something they don’t want to. Today we have the added help of Mary Winchester.

“Ha ha. Ok. Can we just move on, please?” 

“Fine Sam, we’re just messing with you, relax. Jody and I won’t press any further. At least not until Alexa is out of here.”

“Thank you.”

“So what happened? Last night I didn’t really get details or anything?” The boys fill her in on the various parts of what happened. “Man, is she gonna be able to fight like normal again?”

“She should be back to normal as soon as she’s healed, why?”

“It’s just, she said I could stop by and learn some things is all, when I wanted to. Just wondering if she was still gonna be able to hold up her end of the bargain.”

“You know I was the one to train her, Claire,” Cas says a bit confused.

“I think Claire needs the same kind of training sessions you two have,” Dean hints.

“Oh. I see,” unable to hide the slight hurt.

Dean leans in and whispers, “don’t worry, she’s not gonna stop training with you, man.”

“Yes, you’re welcome at the bunker any time,” he smiles. Dean chuckles and rubs Cas’s back. 

“Hey, you guys ready for lunch?”

“Uh, yeah I guess so,” Sam says.

“There’s a pretty good sandwich place across the street,” Jody tells him. “I’ll go with you.”

“Cool, Mom?”

“Ah, sure,”

“Bring you something back, or come with us?”

“Oh, just bring me something back.”

“Ok, so who’s coming and who’s staying? All going stand and start walking,” Dean stands up and is followed by Jody, and Cas.

Sam sits in his chair by Alexa and gives her hand a quick squeeze. Without the other three they’re unsure what to talk about. Mary surprises them both when she turns to Claire and says, “Sweetie, you can call me Grams if you really want to.”

“What?” she and Sam say at once.

“Sam you were right. Cas is one of my boys too, and Claire, you’re his daughter. If you’d like to call me grams for real, you can. I just wasn’t expecting it last night with everything going on.”

Claire stares at her for a second and then turns to Sam who is just as confused. “I really just meant it as a joke, Dean and Cas told me to be on my best behavior, but I tend to say the wrong things when I’m worried.”

Sam snorts, “sometimes I have to remind myself whose daughter you actually are. You act so much like Dean sometimes.”

“Yeah, well, shut up,” she sticks her tongue out at him. He just laughs and rests his head against the wall. She turns to Mary, “you know, you’re the coolest grandma I know.”

“Thank you dear.” 

Claire stretches out on the bed and starts flipping through the channels. Finding an episode of Hoarders she leaves it on. The three are completely drawn into the episode when the others bring back lunch. They pass around the orders and fill in the empty seats. Dean and Cas take the chairs next to the bed that Mary and Claire are now sharing, while Jody sits next to Sam.

“Can you even imagine owning that much stuff?” Dean says around a mouthful.

“We kinda do. You’d know that if you’d ever help me with inventory sometime,” Sam jabs.

“Dude! Look at that car! How could you just let it rust out in a shed like that?”

The next episode starts and they’re all engrossed now. When the woman starts talking about demons and putting salt at her doorways, they exchange looks. “Is this something we should look into?”

“I’m pretty sure this woman is just nuts Dean, but happened to figure out a couple of actual things,” Jody offers. After the next scene, he has to agree.

Jody gets a text message. Pulling it out she smiles, then shares it with the group. “Donna wants to know if we can do girls night this week. And to remind Alexa that it’s Cas’s turn. I don’t think we’re gonna make it this week,” she says sadly.

“It would depend on what day and if Alexa wants to of course,” Cas speaks up.

“What?” Dean asks a bit surprised.

“I believe she should be able to leave in the next couple of days, so depending on what day Donna wanted to have it,” he explains.

“You’re really accepting of being dragged into Girls Night Cas,” Jody smiles more genuinely this time.

“I wasn’t dragged into it. I admit it wasn’t something I would have thought of, but Dean had quite a nice time when he went. I think I would as well.”

“Can I come?” Claire asks.

“You’re not old enough,” Dean tells her.

“Now there’s an age restriction? This club’s getting rather prejudiced. Sam do I have a case?”

“Claire I told you I’m not going to act as your personal lawyer, and to make sure you don’t need one either. But no,” he smiles and shakes his head.

“Mary you should come,” Jody says excitedly. “Offer still stands even if Alexa and Cas would rather go home. Obviously it won’t be held against them.”

“Um,” she looks at the others before answering Jody, “would it be weird to have members’ mother there?”

Jody thinks about it, “hmm, I think it’s acceptable if it’s just us and Donna. We could start our own night. Talk about how we have to watch the others make eyes at each other all the time.”

Mary sees Dean roll his eyes even if he wasn’t named in the tease. “I don’t know about that, but I would like to get to know you ladies better. It could be fun.”

“Damn right it is. Have they filled you in on the general details?”

“Um, not many. No boyfriends, you talk, and, yeah, that’s about all they’ve shared.”

“Well we’ll have a trial run tonight and see how you like it. I better tell Donna what’s going on too.”

“She’s gonna be worried,” Dean says.

“I know. And if she was already available for Girls Night, yeah, it’s happening,” she laughs more to herself. “So Mary, you’re welcome but not obligated, Cas you too. And hopefully we’ll see what Alexa’s answer is soon.”

“I’m not so sure she’d want to go right back to staying in the bunker,” Sam speaks for her.

“Yeah, the cabin fever was getting to her,” Dean agrees.

Jody sighs when her phone rings, “be right back.” she steps out of the room as she answers. A minute later she comes back in, “Mary you ready to go? Looks like I have to do some real work today.”

“Everything alright?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, just a normal case.”

“Hey grams, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I can drive you back when I leave,” Claire offers and everyone but Sam looks scared for her.

“Thank you dear but I think I will head out. Boys,” she starts going around and kissing their foreheads, “get some sleep and take care of yourselves too,” she aims the last bit at Cas who ducks his head. “Let us know if you need anything. I assume we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Claire, I’ll see you tonight,” Jody addresses her. “Let me know when she wakes up boys.”

“Sure thing. Night Jody, Night mom,” they say goodbye.

They finish the current episode and then Dean turns off the tv and turns to Claire, “so what’s up?”

“What?”

“You heard me, you ok? Why’re you sticking around with us? And the grams thing again? Really? We told you,” Sam interrupts him.

“Dean, Mom said she could call her that.”

“What?”

“You heard him,” Claire sasses, but won’t meet Dean’s eyes.

“Ok, that still doesn’t answer the original question of if you’re ok.”

“I’m fine Dean, I’ve just been doing a lot of cases lately and unfortunately certain events have given me the chance to come home.”

Dean feels awful, he gets up and pulls her in for a hug. “Hey,” he makes her look at him, “I’m sorry, ok? I know Jody’s important to you and I know this can’t be easy on you either. Forgive me?”

“I guess so. Now can we turn the crazy people back on and continue our break from our day jobs?”

The boys don’t miss her tone, and Dean easily agrees, “sure thing kiddo,” he hands her back the remote.

While watching another episode  _ seriously doesn’t this channel show anything else?  _ Sam’s phone goes off. “Donna,” he says look at the screen. “Hey Donna,” he answers then turns on speaker.

“Goodness boys, Jodes just told me, I’m so sorry. Is our girl ok?”

“She will be.”

“She and Cas are so excused from the meeting. I’ll still be there though. I hear your mom’s gonna join. I’m super excited to get to know her. Is it ok if I come visit you guys when I get there? I’m not sure what time it’ll be.”

They’re all looking around unsure if it’s safe to answer yet. Claire speaks up, “Hey Donna! We’d love to see you. And as long as Alexa is able, it seems like she’ll be there too.”

“Hey Rainbow Bright!” Dean laughs at the nickname. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you all soon, okay? I should get back on the road so I don’t get there too late.” 

“Bye,” they all manage to say.

Dean turns to Claire and she instantly knows what’s coming, “not a word old man.” He just laughs harder. After the episode that’s on Dean convinces her to start looking for something else. She starts flipping and ends up on the animal planet after a few previous failed attempts. After a few minutes she switches it again despite Sam and Cas’s obvious interest in the show. Dean has a feeling it was a little too real to offer the escape she’s obviously looking for. When she lands on Captain America, she sets the remote down. She and Dean watch it and talk throughout about various Marvel topics while Cas watches and listens more to them than the movie. Sam watches and dozes on and off against the wall. Usually he wakes up as soon as he falls asleep.

“Hey, you guys wanna go out for dinner tonight?” Dean asks the room after the movie.

“No I’m good,” Sam quickly says.

“I’ll go with you,” Cas offers to which Dean smiles.

“Sam we can bring you back something. How about you kid?”

“I’m actually gonna meet up with Alex when she clocks out in a bit.”

“Ok, then I guess it’s just you and me Cas, ready?” together they leave the room.

Claire and Sam sit together quietly before she speaks up, “is Cas wearing Dean’s clothes?”

Sam smiles, “yeah. He does that a lot lately. I think Dean likes it.”

“Huh, I always figured it would be Dean wearing Cas’s things if you know what I mean,” she says not taking her eyes from the tv.

“Oh my god!” Sam lets out a deep belly laugh. “Doesn’t that weird you out? They’re like your dads.”

“And I was also Castiel for a hot minute; I get his personality. And I also know Dean; he’s not as tough as he wants everyone to believe.”

Sam looks at her with a bit of awe. It’s easy to forget everything she’s been through and how strong she is and how much she’s grown up. He’s also hit with the thought that she’s the same age as Alexa was when she disappeared. The thought fills him with an urge to protect her even more.

“What?”

“Uh, nothing, sorry. Just thinking about something.”

“You sure you’re ok? You’ve been kind of weird all day.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just been a rough 24 hours, ya know?”

“I get that. But Cas is healing her and she’s tough, she’ll be cool.”

“You know sometimes you make it really hard to see you as just a smartass kid,” he smiles.

“I do what I can.” Her phone goes off and she reads the text. “Hey that’s Alex. She’s clocking out in a few so I’m gonna go meet her. Let me know if those two get back from their date while I’m gone. That is if they’re not being too gross, k?”

He laughs, “Yeah, I’ll let you know. Have fun and say thanks to Alex for us. I know she’s had to keep Cas’s bed empty so we could stay.”

“Yeah, I’ll pass it along. See you in a bit,” with that she leaves Sam alone with the steady beep of Alexa’s monitors.

He takes a deep breathe and lets it out slowly. He looks around making sure he’s alone before he closes his eyes and starts praying, “Lex, I need you to wake up. I know you’re working on that as fast as you can, and,” he doesn’t want to any chance of being overheard, “he’s helping as much as he can, but I miss you. I have something to ask when you come back too. I hope you like it,” he smiles. “Everyone’s here. Like, the entire family, because we love you. Even Donna’s on her way. If you wake up soon, you have a girls night planned. So on second thought you may want to keep sleeping,” he laughs to himself. “I’m pretty sure you’d call me crazy right now too. You’d tell me that you’re not an angel and can’t hear my prayers, but that’s why I’m saying them out loud. I hadn’t prayed in a really long time before we found you, but starting that night I must’ve flooded Chuck’s inbox,” he gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in one of his while the other cups her cheek. “I thank him for you everyday now,” he has to pull his hand away from her face to wipe away the tear that escapes. He sandwiches her hand between his for a moment before standing up. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, “I love you.” He pauses a minute and then kisses her on the lips. He pulls back and watches her a second, then shakes his head, “wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to have happened if that had worked.” Sitting back down in his chair he runs his hand over his face. He pulls out his phone and types a text, but doesn’t send it. Instead he thinks how good together Dean and Cas really are and really always have been. _ If Lucifer said they always find each other, does that make them soulmates too? But Cas is an angel… _ After a while he starts to feel his eyes close and sends it.

At the restaurant Dean and Cas are getting ready to leave when Dean gets a text, pulling out his phone he reads.

Sam: Hope you guys enjoy your date. You should go out more often.

Dean: it was fast food, nothing special man, but thanks. And maybe we will when we get back. You ok?

“Who is that, Dean? Is Alexa ok?” he starts reading over Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s Sam. I think he’s bored. You ready?”

Sam: Can still count. And Yeah, Claire left to eat with Alex so I’m kinda by myself.

Dean: well Cas and I are on our way back. Don’t listen to those voices man. She’s gonna be fine. It’s only been a day.

Sam: yeah…

“What voices Dean?” 

Dean wraps his arm around his shoulders and pulls him in for a one-armed hug and kisses his temple. They start walking, “the voices that tell you that someone is gone for good and make you break out the unhealthy coping skills.”

“Oh,” they fall silent. Cas takes his hand, “those are very bad voices,” he gives Dean’s hand a slight squeeze. 

“I think he’s just worried and tired.” 

“As are you,” Cas looks up at him. Dean just smirks instead of disagreeing. They walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

When they get back to the room, Sam jumps at the sound of the door opening. “Sorry to wake you.”

“Nah I’m good. Have a good time?” he instantly texts and lets Claire know they’re back.

“Yeah, sure,” he smirks. “Why don’t you go ahead and keep sleeping? We’ll be quiet.”

“You can have the bed,” Cas offers.

“Thanks guys, I’m ok. Claire should be back any minute by the way,” he yawns.

Dean laughs, “ok. Be right back,” he walks into the bathroom.

Cas starts to say something, but the door opens and Claire comes back in with Alex. “hi guys, Sorry I missed everyone,” Alex says.

Dean walks out, “hey girls, and don’t worry Alex, they’re all be back tomorrow. Including Donna.”

“What? That means not only will everyone be here, they’ll be at the house. I already have to bunk with Biker Barbie, here.”

“Hey!”

“Now now girls, no fighting.”

“Looks like Claire and Alex are joining girls night,” Sam laughs.

“Oh no. We’re gonna watch them while Cas and Lexa have fun.”

“We don’t need babysitting, Dean,” Claire says.

“Yeah, alright, then you’re spending the night with us,” Dean corrects.

“Dean, they’re capable of going out on their own,” Sam says.

“Thank you Sam.”

“Claire, we don’t mean it as babysitting, perhaps we just want to spend time with you girls ourselves,” Cas tries to mediate.

“‘We’? Wow you guys are so married,” Claire teases.

Despite his blush Dean agrees, “Cas is right, we just want to hang out with you guys. We don’t see you very often, and see Alex even less.”

“Alex?” Claire looks for backup.

“I’d kinda like to have a night out with them instead of the sisterhood of the traveling flannel,” Sam lets out a tired laugh.

Claire knows she’s lost, and that she’s right, all those women together is a bit intimidating, “fine,” she sighs.

“Claire, can I speak with you outside?” Dean asks seriously.

Once the door closes Dean turns to her, “what’s going on? This morning you’re asking to spend more time with Alexa, and now it’s like you can’t wait to get away from us.”

“That’s not it Dean. I,” she stumbles.

“You were just a different girl than I saw like an hour ago.” She looks at the floor. “Hey, you can tell me, and it can stay between us if you want,” he softens.

“And if you don’t think the others need to know,” she cracks a smile.

“Exactly. Now spill.”

“I, it’s just, I think it’d be easier to talk to Alexa about it. But, I do want to spend time with you guys, just,” she tries.

He watches her struggle and feels sorry for her. He thinks he may understand what she’s trying to ask for, “go along with the smartass remarks and trust you’re ok until you talk to Lexa?”

“Exactly,” she says relieved.

He sighs, _ oh I don’t want to really know this, but if she needs help you can push the scared crapless away for a minute, _ “kid, you’re not, in trouble, or anything right?”

She looks at him curiously, then squints her eyes and tilts her head becoming the spitting image of Cas,  _ Yep. Definitely his daughter.  _ “Wait,” she starts laughing, “I’m not pregnant, Dean!”

“Oh thank god,” he bends over with his hands on his knees then straightens, recollected. “Woo,” he lets out a breath.

“Why would you think I was knocked up?” she wonders how he thought it’d be that.

“I don’t know. I just figured it’d be something you’d only want to talk to another girl about. Sue me for being concerned.”

“Well I’m not, ok?”

“Yeah, awesome,” he says still relieved. She shakes her head at him. “And I’m good with the charade too, but don’t go nuts, got it?”

“Just the usual amount of sass.”

“Oh yay,” he smiles and opens the door letting her go in first.

Inside they find Cas and Sam watching something on tv, Alex on her phone. She looks up when they come in, “oh good, I was gonna head home, but didn’t want to interrupt. I’ll probably see you guys tomorrow, see you tonight Claire,” she waves and leaves.

“Everything alright?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, just a little talk. All good,” Dean answers.

“I um, actually think I’m gonna head to Jody’s too. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Night.”

“Night Claire.”

“Goodnight Claire, see you in the morning.”

“Night kiddo, get some sleep,” Dean gives her a quick hug.

The door closes and the room goes quiet for a minute before Sam speaks up, “so what’s up with Claire?”

“Nothing, she’s just worried. She doesn’t really handle feelings well.”

“Can’t imagine where she got that.”

“Ha ha, like you’re mister emotionally stable.” Sam just laughs.

“Perhaps you two should get some sleep, I have a feeling that they’ll be back early in the morning again.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. What time is it anyway?” Dean asks.

Sam looks at his phone and chuckles, “seven fifty six.”

Dean sighs, “we’re getting lame in our old age fellas.”

The brothers get ready for ‘bed’ and try to get comfortable in their chairs. “Night Sammy.”

“Night guys,” he presses a kiss to Lex’s forehead then sitting down and leaning back against the wall, crosses his arms across his chest.

“Goodnight Sam. Dean, are you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable on the bed?”

“Nah, I’m good Cas, thanks though. Enjoy.”

“Very well,” he settles back against the pillow. It’s about an hour later when he gets up and walks over to Alexa, both brothers finally sleeping. He places his hand on her leg and cheek, sending his grace to her injuries he does what he can but still feels guilty he can’t just heal all of her. He heads back to his bed and decides to get a few hours of sleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of faint coughing wakes him up. He’s unsure of where it’s coming from until he sees her chest spasm along with the muffled sounds.

“Alexa, hey, Lex, you’re ok. You’re ok.”

Her eyes scrunch a few times and then her whole body relaxes. He starts to check for a pulse, but notices her chest rising and falling normally, as well as the steady beeps of the monitor, and lets out his own breath.

“She’s close to waking up,” Cas says.

Sam sits back down in his chair and leans his head back against the wall. “It feels like she’s been laying there for weeks already, you know?”

“I’m healing,” he’s interrupted.

“No! Cas I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just anxious to get her back.” He laughs, “I want her to wake up and yell at me for being an idiot about something.”

“You mean like having a conversation in the middle of the night and waking the whole hospital floor up?” Dean grumbles unhappy to be awake.

“Sorry Dean.”

“It’s fine. She ok?”

“Yeah. Just coughing in her sleep.”

He nods then yawns. “Today was long as hell wasn’t it? Like I love Mom, and Jody, and the girls, but, am I crazy for just wanting it to be us for a little?”

Sam lets out a small laugh, “no. I feel the same. After we get out of here we could take a day off and do something. Just the four of us.”

“Cabin?”

Sam nods his head, “yeah. I think that’d be awesome,” he pauses for a minute. “Would that be a weird place to ask?”

“What? Finally?”

He looks back down at Alexa and smiles, “thinking about it.”

“I have to admit, I was wondering why you hadn’t asked after we spoke,” Cas questions. “But Dean told me not to ask.”

“Dammit Cas” Dean hides his face behind his hand.

Sam laughs, “No it’s fine. And Cas, I just didn’t wanna mess it up. Thought maybe it wasn’t the right time. Maybe she was happy how things are. Then I started freaking out over the ring and that’s held me back a bit. I wasn’t sure if she’d want one. And then what kind she’d want. Things like that. There’s also a part of me that feels this is completely insane and ridiculous. But I want to do it so badly too you know?”

Dean laughs, “it’s not ridiculous man. I told you.”

“Dean, you know hunters don’t exactly plan on growing old with someone.”

“So plan to spend the time you got with someone.” Sam just smiles and nods.

After a minute he stands up, “I think I’m up now. You guys want anything?” They shake their heads and Sam walks out after he presses a kiss to Alexa’s forehead.

“Dean, would you like the bed for a bit? I would be perfectly fine in the chair,” Cas offers when the door closes behind Sam.

Dean sits up ready to protest, and his back cracks. He rolls his eyes at his body’s betrayal, “not a word,” he warns making Cas smile. As the two pass each other, Cas places a hand on Dean’s back. When Dean leans in for a kiss, Cas sends a bit of grace to Dean’s back. “Cas.”

“Yes Dean?” He says innocently.

“You’re,” he rethinks it, “thanks man.”

“Of course Dean. You should get some more sleep.” 

Dean thinks about asking him to join him on the bed, but doesn’t. Instead he fluffs the pillow and closes his eyes as he sends Cas a “night babe,” before falling back to sleep.

_____

After a few more hours of sleep, Dean wakes up and the three decide to get some coffee and food from the cafeteria. While they’re gone, the doctor walks in and starts checking Alexa over. As he’s examining her cuts, she wakes and jumps. The sudden movement causing her to constrict her face in pain.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that. You’re not ready for that kind of action just yet. You’ve got a lot of injuries.” Alexa is only half listening while she waits for the pain to stop. “Your head’s healing quite quickly which is good. Your leg is still severely broken, but you’re lucky to have kept it.  _ Sorry what?  _ And whatever caused those cuts, you and your brother were very lucky _. _ ”

_ Brother? What the hell. Wait. Where’s _ “Cas,” she tries to say but her dry throat makes her cough.

“Easy, here you go,” he hands her some water. After she takes a few gulps, “better? Try again.”

“Cas?”

“Your brother? He’s out with your husband and brother-in-law. They finally convinced your husband to get something to eat.”  _ Husband? Cas is my brother? Oh god is this even real?!” _

“Relax. I’m sure they’ll be back any minute. I can have them called though if you’d like.”

She nods, “yes, please.”

“Ok. I do want to take you for another couple scans to just make sure you’re healing is staying on track, but if everything is good I’d say you can get out of here tomorrow.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Today is only your second day if that makes you feel better.”

She smiles, “yeah. It actually does. Not really a hospital kind of person.”

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe Mrs. Winchester,” he leaves.

She can’t stop her smile at the name. Alexa looks around the room.  _ The other bed is unmade so someone’s been sleeping in it. He said Cas was my brother so he must be ok. But why is he in, the light, he used his grace. The hellhound.  _ She looks at herself,  _ he’s been healing me instead of himself too.  _ She sees the coffee cup on the table next to the other bed with Dean’s name on it. Turning to her right she sees a few of Sam’s things and smiles again.  _ My husband, huh? _

A few minutes later the door flings open and her boys rush in the room. Sam makes it too her first, although she’s pretty sure it wasn’t really a competition.

“Lex! Hey baby, how’re you feeling? God I’ve missed you,” he leans in for a kiss. “you really,” Dean interrupts.

“Sam, let her talk.”

“Right. Sorry. How’re you feeling baby?”

Alexa smiles and feels tears prick her eyes. “Well, dear husband,” she teases but he keeps eye contact despite his blush, “my leg has never felt worse, and my head is pounding with my heartbeat, but honestly, as long as this is real I’m good.”

Sam kneels beside the bed, “it’s real babe, well except for the husband part.”

“Yeah, I got that,” she winks. He can’t stop smiling at her. She turns, “Cas are you ok? You need to heal yourself. Don’t worry about me til you’re healed.” He starts to protest, “please.”

“My grace is almost fully restored. But I wish you’d let me continue to heal you. Your injuries,” she cuts him off.

“Are really damn bad. Yeah, I can feel that. Actually, can you guys help me sit up? My neck is so stiff it might break if it doesn’t move.”

Cas and Sam are instantly helping her straighten. Cas sends a bit of grace to her neck, and he takes the dirty look he gets proudly.

Once upright Dean walks over. “Hey Lexa, I got this for you,” he hands her an oversized stuffed dog and starts backing away again.

She laughs, “thanks. He’s adorable.”

“Yeah well, this way you can still have the dog you wanted,” he shrugs.

Alexa starts crying and Sam looks between the two wondering what he’s missed. She waves him back over to her. When he’s next to her she throws her arms around him ignoring the pain and whispers, “thank you.” He pulls back and rubs his neck. He turns a deeper shade of red when Cas smiles sweetly at him.

“I’ll, um, call Mom and Jody,” he says pulling out his phone.

“Be prepared,” Sam winks at her.

“Is Jody ok?” Her face suddenly scrunches in pain. “AghhFuckthathurtsWhatthehellDamnSonofabitch,” she starts deep breaths. She’s pretty sure she looks like she’s about to give birth.  _ Hahaha now that’d be interesting with these three. _

Cas and Sam take a step back. “Alexa I really could,” Cas stops when she glares.

“Here, here’s the pain pump. You can,” she presses the button before Sam finishes.

“They’re on their way. Didn’t even let me talk after I said,” he takes in his brother and Cas watching Alexa like she just sprouted another head that’s about to eat them, “what’s going on?”

“I may have scared them when I got a pain in my leg. Sorry,” she says still taking in measured inhales of air.

He laughs, “no you’re good. Um, Mom and Jodes are on their way with Claire. So be prepared to be over mom-ed. They’ve been worried.”

“We all have,” says Cas.

Alexa looks over at Sam who’s standing over her with a look like she’s about to crumble. “Ok. Nope. You have to sit down. I’m ok. Is this all you did the last couple of days?”

“No,” he scoffs.

“Yes,” Dean and Cas offer.

Alexa laughs at them outing him, “ow. But don’t worry. The doctor already told on you too. Thanks for getting him out for a bit by the way boys,” she says to Dean and Cas. Sam starts to pull his chair over. “Uh uh. Here,” she pats the bed.

“No. You’ll have to get x-rays and stuff again right?”

“Yeah, so? I want you here.”

“After your tests.”

“Fine.”

There’s a knock on the door before it opens. “Hey guys, here for-hey you’re up!,” Alex says.

“Hi Alex,” Alexa smiles.

“You ready Extra A?”

Alexa shrugs at the nickname, “I guess so.”

Alex comes and starts getting her ready to go. “Jody called and said they were on their way so I figured I should get you up and back as soon as I could,” they leave the room.

“Haha thanks. I’ve been warned.”

“Yeah, together they’re like those two crazy aunts that have that weird bond which comes out when they’re in the same room,” she contemplates.

“I haven’t had much time with them together so I’ll take your word for it. Ughfuglyduck.”

“That’s a new one. But really? You’re trying not to swear in front of me?”

“I’m in public. I don’t want these people to get the wrong idea about me.”

“You mean like that you’re a badass no one knows exists?”

She blushes, “more like I just don’t want to be their ‘this crazy woman in the hospital’ story.”

Alex shrugs, “yeah that’s fair, but someone saying ‘fugly duck’ might still make the mention list.

 

After the various images, Alexa is wheeled back to her room. As soon as she’s through the door she notices three new additions to the crowd in her room.

The first one over to her is Jody. “Hey girlie! How’re you feeling? Stupid question sorry. I want to thank you for saving me.”

“Of course Jody. It wasn’t even an option not to.” Jody leans over her and gives her a hug. She pulls back at Alexa’s sharp intake of breath.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine. Just,” she takes a couple deep breaths, “I’m good.”

Mary’s the next to her bed, “hi sweetie. The boys said you may be able to get out of here tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I hope so. I know it’s only been a few days but, I’m not really good with hospitals,” she smirks.

“I can’t imagine anyone like that,” Mary says sarcastically looking at the boys across the room. She then looks at her with a completely serious face, “can I get you anything?”

“I don’t think so. Thank you though.” Discreetly she pushes the pain pump again.

Jody’s phone rings, “sorry guys. Be right back,” she walks out of the room as she answers.

“Hey boys, can you get coffee in this place?”

Cas stands, “I can show you Mary.”

“Thank you dear.” Together they walk out leaving Sam, Dean, and Claire with Alexa.

“So how much pain are you in really?” Dean asks when the door closes.

Alexa smiles, “a lot. But I’m ok. Really.”

“I can see if Alex can up your meds or something in the system,” Claire says hoping to help.

“No thank you, Claire. Really, I’m getting used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Sam says sternly.

“Sam, be quiet. Besides, you have yet to fulfill your promise from earlier.”

“Wha-no! You just said you were in pain. Sharing a tiny hospital bed is not going to help.”

Alexa pats the bed next to her. Sam sighs but gets up and climbs carefully into the bed next to her. “Are you sure this isn’t hurting you?”

“I’m fine Sam. Besides, you’re much comfier than the bed,” she pulls the stuffed dog up in between them and lays her head on Sam’s chest.

It’s then that the other three walk back in. Mary and Jody are in conversation about something and Alexa kinda sees what Alex was talking about. There’s definitely a badass sister-like bond between the two. Cas is the only one of the three to notice the new bed arrangement and just gives a soft smile before closing the door and sitting next to Dean on the other bed.

They slip back into various conversations until the doctor walks in to go over the scans. Seeing the couple smashed together causes him visible distress, “They,” then addressing the couple, “you really shouldn’t do that, I’m sure she’s in a great deal of pain.”

“I’m fine,” Alexa says, but the doctor still looks like he’s going to argue.

“I wouldn’t try moving them Doc. They’re a bit hardheaded. Especially when it comes to each other,” Dean sees it too.

“I see,” he trails off when one look tells him it’s the truth. He then notices Jody. “Sheriff? I thought the case was cleared up.”

“Oh it is. The Winchesters are family friends. I’m usually officially off duty when it comes to them.”

The doctor gives her an odd look, “right.”

“Are you here about Alexa’s possible discharge?” Cas speaks up.

“Ah, yes. Mrs. Winchester should be good to go home in the morning. She’s healing remarkably well in such a short time, I’m actually quite dumbfounded on her recovery, but obviously not complaining. Providing a follow up with her regular doctor, she should be back to normal fairly soon, with the exception of her leg. However, with some physical therapy she should be able to get full mobility back.”

“Awesome, thanks Doc,” Dean shakes his hand.

“Yes thank you,” Sam says offering his hand too. Alexa just smiles and nods her gratitude

“Of course. If anything changes, or you need anything let us know,” he starts to leave. Have a good day then,” he closes the door.

“So who’s grabbing what so when can get out of here?” she asks hopefully. “And Cas, when we get out of here,” he nods, “I’m gonna need you to heal me. But only if you can. And do not use it all. You hear?”

They stare at her blankly. “We’re not going anywhere, yet,” Dean answers.

“Come on Dean, you heard him. I’m good to go. So let’s go.”

“Ah, Alexa,” Sam says gently. “Babe, your first case back you almost,” he can’t finish it.

She sighs, “I don’t want to be here anymore ok? I want to get going. I want to be on another case soon too. I need to get back out there. I can’t go through cabin fever again.”

“We’re following doctor’s orders. In the morning we’ll head out,” Dean jumps in. He also knows that she wants to get back on a case for a reason other than avoiding cabin fever, and he’s not going to let her get reckless.

Alexa is about to argue again when there’s another knock on the door. Alexa and Dean are still having a silent battle of wills when a bubbly voice breaks in, “howdy Winchester gang! Alexa, sweetie how’re you doing? Sam, how are you even able to fit on the bed with her?”

“The doc just said I’m good to go,” she answers while Sam makes no attempt to move and just smirks.

“In the morning,” Dean corrects sternly. Alexa rolls her eyes and sighs which causes Sam to nudge her arm and shake his head.

“Welcome to the party, Donna,” Jody welcomes her.

“These two were just in the middle of arguing about Lex leaving,” Sam greets.

“Nice to meet you Donna, I’m,” she’s interrupted.

“Mary Winchester! Glad to meet cha!” she wraps her arms around the other woman. Pulling back she looks at Claire, “bring it in Rainbow Bright.” Dean forgets he’s fighting with Alexa and laughs.

After she’s made the rounds, she takes Cas’s offered seat as he leans against the door. “I like the new look Cas, looks good on you,” she winks. Jody and Alexa share a knowing grin while Dean tries to hide his blush.

“So I hear there’s a girls night planned?” Alexa gives up her escape plan for the moment.

“Oh, yeah, you betcha; You, Cas, and Mary, right?”

“Sounds good to me,” Alexa smiles. “Although I don’t think I’m gonna be allowed the alcohol this  time. When is it?”

“Well, I originally asked about tonight, but we’ll move it to tomorrow after you get out of here, yeah?” Dean doesn’t hide his smug smile at winning the non-argument.


	14. Chapter 14

Sensing the debate on when Alexa is leaving is over, they begin talking. There’s some questions about what happened, but most of it quickly turns to the normal conversations of a family getting together after being apart for a few months. Everyone is curious how the others are doing, what’s going on with them, etc. Sam and Alexa listen to the updates, answer questions about their relationship, and then enjoy hearing Mary retell her side of coming home.  .

The group soon falls into fairly quiet different conversations when Claire taps Dean’s shoulder. Once she has his attention, she points. In the bed, Alexa’s curled up as much as she can into Sam and cuddling the dog. Sam’s on his side, his head resting on his arm that’s stretched out on the pillow above her head, and an arm draped across her middle. Both are asleep. Being the awesome brother he is, he points it out to his mom and Jody who about burst into giant heart eyes. Jody smacks Donna’s arm when she sees her snapping a picture of them, but then continues to watch.

Mary leans towards Dean, “Has he gotten any sleep?” she asks worriedly.

“Yeah, surprisingly. He hasn’t been bad this time. He said it’s because he’s not scared of losing her,” Dean shrugs.

“I’m just glad they figured it out. They were like giant teenagers,” Jody brings up.

“Don’t remind me. At least you didn’t have to live with them.”

“I still can’t believe those stories you guys told when we were at the cabin. Sam is so, not romantic, it was weird to see him follow her like a imprinted baby duck,” Claire remembers. They all laugh because it’s a hundred percent true. That entire weekend it was like Sam was on a string attached to Alexa; never leaving her side for too long.

“Sam is very different when it comes to Alexa. I even noticed that right away,” Mary comments.

“I thought she would have told him to go away, but instead she’d just smile at him. Didn’t really fit the version of her I had seen either,” Claire continues.

“I hadn’t realized you had gotten so close to Alexa,” Jody addresses Claire.

“Uh, yeah, she’s totally awesome. She’s got that badass/cool aunt vibe.” Dean bites his tongue at her use of the relation. “She’d be the one to help you out, then tell you you were being stupid, but that it’ll just be between you.”

“That sounds like it’s happened before,” Jody slips into her ‘mom voice.’

"Yeah, that example came to mind a bit too quick there young lady,” Dean switches his tone as well.

“Busted,” Alex smirks.

“Shut up,” Claire mutters. “I’m only saying that if something like that were,” she stresses, “to occur, than she would be the one to have your back,” she still refuses to make eye contact.

Jody and Dean share a look and know said situation has most certainly happened before and should be revisited at a later point, but drop it for now. Instead Dean reaches over and pulls her in for a side hug and kisses the top of her head. He also whispers, “we’ll talk later,” into her ear.

There’s a groan across the room and all heads turn to see Sam gingerly trying to untangle himself from Alexa. Finally standing, he stretches and his back cracks. He rubs his neck and then remembers the roomful of people, “uh, hi guys. How long was I out?”

“Not long. You were out though, man. Totally didn’t notice us cut your hair.”

“Ha ha, Dean.”

“You need a night on a real bed, sweetie,” Mary says concerned.

“It’s fine, mom, it’ll be the last night anyway.”

“What’s the plan for when she does get out”? Dean asks.

“Not sure, I guess we could head back and then Cas can drive them back after girls night.”

“Or we could do something with Alex and Claire while they have girl’s night. Then in the morning Cas and I can drive back in Baby and you can drive Lexa back.”

Sam nods, “guess it’ll depend on how she’s feeling.”

“She should ride in Baby’s backseat. She’ll need to prop her leg up and the backseat has the most room,” Cas joins in.

“Good point man,” Dean says trying to think of new logistics.

“What if Sam drives the impala and you and Cas take Alexa’s car?” Claire asks.

Dean’s eyes widen in horror and Sam speaks up through his laughter, “it’s fine. I’ll drive Lex’s car home, Dean.”

“”Do you boys do this every time you leave on a hunt?” Jody asks and Mary laughs.

“Course not. We take Baby,” Dean scoffs.

“Here’s what’ll happen,” Mary starts. “Sam, Dean, you’ll take Baby to a hotel and get a room for a night. Plan a night with Alex and Claire or just get a good night’s sleep. Cas, Alexa, and I will go to Jody’s for girl’s night, the next morning, you,” she points to Sam and Dean, “will then drive over to pick up Alexa’s car which Sam will drive home while she rides back with Dean and Cas. Everyone happy?”

“But,” Sam starts to protest.

“I’ll be fine to ride back in my car with Sam,” Alexa says waking up.

“I can heal you but it will be much like when you were shot and there will be some residual pain,” Cas explains.

“I know. But I can sit in the backseat and move the passenger seat back giving me room to prop it up if need be. And besides, that way Sam won’t pout.”

“I don’t pout!”

“You guys are always so entertaining,” Donna laughs.

“You say that like you’re not part of the family Sheriff,” Dean smiles at her.


	15. Chapter 15

A nurse walks in for rounds and the group heads out of the room under the guise of ‘getting stuff from the car’. Alexa lets her restlessness take over, “can I go home now? Please? I’m good. I promise,” she pleads.

“I’m sorry, the doc says you have to stay one more night. You’re pretty banged up young lady, I’m sure it’s for the best.”

“I’m ok though. Really. Run whatever test you want, I swear I’m good to go. I’m tough.”

The nurse walks over and absentmindedly fiddles with the monitor, “honey, there’s no doubt you are, but sometimes others know what’s best for us, and although we may not always think we need it, they just might know something we don’t. Now get some rest and let that cute husband of yours take care of you. Got it?” she gives her a stern look.

“Yes ma’am,” Alexa mumbles. 

“Good girl,” she walks out. A few minutes later Claire walks in.

“Won’t let you leave?”

“No. Still stuck here. What’s up though? You’ve been kinda quiet today.”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing. Not needed down there.”

“So, you coming back to the bunker with us?”

“What?”

“I promised you time to talk without the guys around, so I figured that’d be the plan.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I could do that.”

“If you have plans I don’t want to stop that. Just a suggestion.”

“No, just didn’t want to cramp your styles or anything.”

“Uh huh,” just then Sam comes back in.

“Alright, so Jody, Mom, and Donna are heading back to her place to make a supply run for girl’s night. Dean and Cas went to grab us some food, and I say you get sleep.”

“I just woke up Sam,” her frustration barely hidden.

“I know, but it’s good for you.”

“And it’s good for you to not argue with me.”

There’s a snort, “Claire,” Sam warns her not to get involved. She holds her hands up in surrender.

“Sam she did nothing wrong, you’re the one that’s being unreasonable. I’m fine. Look,” she stands up and does a spin next to the bed, then finishes with her hands on her hips, “all good.”  _ Well that wasn’t as graceful as I wanted but it’ll do. _

“But you,” he tries.

“I know,” she stops him.

“I’m just,” he tries again with a little less gumption.

“Again, I know,” she starts limping towards him, and he holds out his arms to catch her. “You don’t have to be though. Cas and I will have fun at girl’s night, and you, Dean, and the girls have a good time too. Take a night off. What did you do the other times?”

“Well, the first night I don’t really remember. We, uh, got a bit drunk. Then Cas and I just kind of… hung around the bunker last time.” Liar. Cas told Dean you were moping.

“So take the girls out to eat then do something. Is there an arcade or something? What about bowling?” They give her an odd look. “What? They’re normal family outings. Do them. Enjoy each other. Have fun.”

“But they’re old.”

“Claire,” is all she says and Claire stops her argument.

“Fine. We’ll go out and have quality time with them.”

“Thank you. I need you girls to play nice. They’re still working on doing the normal things.”

“But what if they want to do something stupid?”

“Hey!”

They ignore Sam’s protest, “then you’ll be like any normal kid and do it while pretending to have fun.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

Claire leaves and for the first time in a while they’re alone.

“Hey,” Sam smiles.

“Hey.”

“So, how’re you feeling?”

“Like I was attacked by a hellhound after fighting a pack of demons. How ‘bout you?”

“Like my girl got hurt real bad and I missed her smart mouth, amazing smile, and big blue eyes.”

“Aww, you’re just a big ole softie aren’t you?”

“Only when it comes to you.”

She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, “I know I’ve been, weird, lately, but you three are my home. And everyone in this room today made me feel more loved than I think I ever have. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to say it very often.”

“Lex, no, you have nothing to apologize for. You’re family Babe, I was about to apologize if having everyone here was too much after just waking up,” he laughs. “Lex you are my world. I couldn’t wait til you woke up and yelled at me for being stupid about something,” he laughs.

“I could do that now if you’d like,” she smiles.

He leans down and they share a slow kiss as best they can with the stuffed dog between them. “Hey, what’s the deal with the dog? Dean wouldn’t tell me.”

“When we went on our date for the cupid case, we had a talk. I, um, I told him how I had pictured our life after college,” she decides to leave a bit out, “you know, you, me, and a dog. I guess he remembered.”

“Really? I mean you really wanted that?”  _ And my brother remembered that?  _

“Of course. I love you and you know how much I love dogs.”

“And cats,” he leans in for a kiss, “and lizards, and just about any other creature.”

The door opens and Dean and Cas, along with a nurse, walk in with food. The nurse sets up Alexa’s food as the boys watch. “Told you you’d enjoy him taking care of you,” she winks as she leaves.

“So this is what you two do when you’re alone?” Dean jokes.

“I guess we could, what, talk?” she smiles then laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, so how’re you really feeling Alexa? Now that everyone’s gonna leave you alone.”

“I actually haven’t thought about the pain much. And in fact was just telling Sam how much I love you guys and I’m sorry for being out of sorts lately. I just didn’t feel like myself and didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“Hey, it’s okay, no one was making you do anything until you were ready.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“How about we eat, get some sleep, and then get you out of here, huh?”

“Sounds good, well, except for the eating part, yours looks much better.”

Smiling Sam slides closer to her with his food and hands her a fork, “here.”

The group eats quickly and then gets ready for bed. “Sam?” Alexa asks quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Can you sleep with me?”

He stands there and thinks it over. He probably shouldn’t but the bed is more comfortable than the chair, and well, it’s her. “Scoot over,” he tells her with a head nod. 

The two get situated in the bed while the others watch. “I’m still amazed you two fit on there,” Dean shakes his head.

“Oh come on, Baby’s backseat is even smaller and the two of you fit there,” Alexa bluffs flawlessly.

“Well yeah but, wait, when did, how?” Dean stumbles as Alexa cracks and starts laughing. 

“Ow. Oh man. Ow that was worth it. Night boys, but maybe keep that in mind tonight, save grace and Dean’s back,” she snuggles further into Sam as he wraps his arms around her even more. She hears the other two mumbling softly as she falls asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Alexa opens her eyes to bright sunlight, and a warm hard body behind her. She takes a deep breath and then quickly remembers her injuries. Looking to her left she sees Dean and Cas laying on the other bed. She’s almost certain Cas is awake, but he looks so peaceful on his back with his eyes closed, a hand resting on Dean’s left bicep while the arm is across his middle, that he could be asleep. She wonders if there’s more to their cover story than they let on. She’ll have to remember to tease Dean about taking Cas’s name when they get home. An arm tightening around her middle and a brief kiss behind her ear lets her know Sam is up now too.

“Mornin’,” she whispers and turns to face him.

“Mornin’. You sleep ok?” She nods. Sam looks over to the other bed, “mornin’ Cas,” he calls barely above a whisper.

“Morning Sam, Alexa,” his eyes now open

The noise must be enough to wake Dean as he joins in “feel like I’m waking up with the friggin’ Waltons over here.”

“Mornin’ Dean,” they all say at once.

“Asshats,” he grumbles with a smile. Sitting up he looks over at Alexa and Sam, “you ready to get out of here Lex?”

“So much so. I figured once we got up, I’d get dressed and we’d get going.”

“I should be able to heal you the rest of the way once we are sure they won’t run anymore tests.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking they’re done, but don’t need them getting suspicious right as I’m about to bust out.”

“You that excited to get to girl’s night?” Sam jabs.

“You’re just jealous you can’t go. I am interested to see what tonight’s topics will be considering previous nights,” she laughs and shares a knowing look with Dean.

“Yeah, I almost feel bad sending Cas to his first meeting and having Mom there.”

“I think she’ll fit in nicely, Dean.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem. Especially with the three of them pre-gaming it last night,” he laughs.

“Notice how he said ‘almost’,” Sam joins in.

“Now now, it’ll be fun. But right now help me get up and dressed. I’m so beyond ready to blow this popsicle stand.”

There’s a quick knock and then the door opens to reveal the doctor. 

“Well, Mrs. Winchester, I take it you’re ready to get out of here.”

“Very much so.”

“Alright, I’ll start your discharge. You’re very lucky. Must have some kind of angel looking out for you.”

She sneaks a glance at Cas, “the best kind.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, thank you.”

He makes a few more notes then nods goodbye to the men before closing the door behind him.

“Ok, so we’ll drop you and Cas at Jody’s then go get your car. Want us to stop anywhere first?”

“Nope, sounds good.”

“Would you like me to heal you now? Or wait til we leave?”

“I’d say now but they could, no, now’s good.” He smiles as he rest his hand on her shoulder. Within moments she’s feeling comfortable again. “Thanks, Cas,” she says with a sigh.

“Of course Alexa.”

The group spends a couple hours planning their trip to the cabin when the discharge papers are finally ready. Dean and Cas offer to get the car while Sam wheels Alexa to the entrance. Once Dean is stopped in front of her she jumps up and hugs the car, “oh Baby, I’ve missed you.”

Sam laughs, “I don’t think I even got that reaction.”

“Oh shut it Sam, you haven’t gotten your reaction yet,” she winks as she gets in the backseat, unaware of Sam’s suddenly dry throat.

It’s a quick drive to Jody’s where Cas and Alexa exit the car with a shared bag of items for the night. Sam holds Alexa’s hand as he gives her a deep kiss, “I’ll miss you.”

Alexa pulls back with a laugh and rests her forehead on his, “Sam, it’s a night. You guys will have fun with the girls, get some sleep, and then I’ll see you in the morning. Then once we’re home I’ll give you your reaction.”

On the driver’s side a similar scene plays out, “okay Cas, have fun, don’t say too much, and, well, I’d say don’t drink too much but,” he smirks, “I’d kinda like to see that.”

Cas smiles and rests his hand on Dean’s hip, “yes Dean. You and Sam have fun as well. Make sure Claire stays out of trouble.”

“Yes dear. You know you make a good dad,” he winks and smiles at his flustered angel who coughs and blushes.

“Ah, yes, well, Alexa, are you ready?” he recovers.

“Yep! You boys have fun! See you in the morning,” Alexa calls as she and Cas head to the door.

Sam takes his spot in shotgun, “what did you say to Cas? Wait, do I wanna know?”

Dean laughs, “I believe you were blushing as well Sammy. You don’t see me asking, do you?”

“Fair point.”

After getting Alexa’s car, the boys pick a hotel and meet up. Walking into their room and setting their bags on the beds, Dean turns to Sam, “the girls should be here soon. Jody said she’d kick them out before their night really started.”

“You worried about Cas at girls night?” Sam laughs.

Dean smirks, “nah, he’ll have fun. I think. Gave him the pep talk about what to expect.”.

“Dude, what goes on at these things?”

Dean laughs, “relax. It’s just the ladies relaxing and getting to be themselves. With alcohol. Lots of alcohol.”

A look of horror crosses Sam’s face, “oh god! I know drunk, relaxed Alexa, it’s, well,” he smiles.

“Exactly. And she was the less raunchy one. But that’s all I’m saying. I’m not losing my spot in the group.”

“And we let mom go?” he laughs.

Just then the door opens and Claire and Alex walk in, “hey boys.”

“Hey,” they echo.

Claire flops down in the seat by the window, “so what’re we doing?”

“You guys wanna go to a movie?”

They shrug, “maybe,” Claire offers.

“Is there something you want to do instead? I could kick your ass in mini golf again,” Dean smirks.

“Aww, poor Dean, memory’s going already? You really are old, because I kicked your ass that day.”

Sam laughs, “how about we do the movie and then we can either let you guys have your rematch, or do something else.”

Claire and Alex exchange a look, “works for us.”

“So big of you,” Dean says getting up and following them out to the car.

______

Standing outside the theatre Dean and Sam look at Claire and Alex as they look back. “So what do you wanna do now?” Sam asks.

“We could go to a bar,” Claire suggests.

“Claire,” Dean’s tone drops.

“What? We’re old enough.”

“No. We can grab dinner though. Any favorite restaurants around here?”

“Yeah, can think of one.” The group walks to the car, Dean makes sure Claire throws out the popcorn before getting in, and then follows her directions.

Sighing as the four pull into the lot, “Claire, I told you.”

“Relax, it’s not a bar, it’s just dimly lit.”

Dean rolls his eyes while getting out of the car. Sam pats his shoulder when he passes, “I never really noticed man, but you’ve totally got the whole dad thing down.” He receives a glare as his brother follows the girls inside.  _ It was funny to tease Cas about it, but he’s not, no, it’s not like that with her, right? _

They’re met by a slightly older woman holding menus, “hi folks, how many?”

“Four.”

“Right this way.” They follow her as she leads them to a booth. Claire slides in one side while Alex sits across from her. Sam shakes his head and follows Alex leaving Dean sitting next to Claire. “Can I get you some drinks?” They order and she leaves to get them.

“So after this what’s the plan?” Alex asks.

“No clue. Something tells me you don’t want to go back to the hotel and play board games though. Or even better,” he turns to Claire with a sarcastic smile, “go to sleep.”

“Ha ha Dean. Guess we’ll just see how the night goes,” she starts looking at the menu. They easily decide what to order and do so when the waitress comes back with their drinks. While they’re waiting they have some small talk and guessing about what’s happening at the girl’s night.

“I told you, I’m not telling. Besides, I have a feeling that with mom and Cas there it’s going to be different anyway,” he then looks up and sees Alex still on her phone. “Ok, hand it over young lady. You haven’t put that thing down since we got here. Either tell us what’s so important or put it away.”

She scoffs, “ugh, you’re such a dad. It’s just my boyfriend. And before you start, don’t. Jody knows about him.”

“Well just tell him that you have family in town and want to spend time with them.”

“I told him that Claire’s dad and aunt were brought into the hospital and so he’s asking how they’re doing. If I need anything.”

“Uh huh, still doesn’t mean you can be on it constantly.” 

Sam stops his quiet laugh when his own phone rings. Seeing the caller id he grabs it and stands in a fluid motion, “I gotta take this.” He answers, “hey Rowena,” he steps away from the booth ignoring the confused look from his brother.

The waitress comes back to see if they need anything. “It’s always good to see dads making time for their girls,” she says turning to Dean.

Claire answers for him, “yeah, he and uncle Sam are real cool. Well, sometimes.”

“Reel it back in Claire,” Dean mutters.  _ Ok ha ha. _

“He’s real shy though. Took him years before he even asked my dad out.” Dean looks at her in horror.  _ Wait, that’s not her sarcastic tone. Son of a bitch,  _ he finds he can’t stop the small proud smile that forms.

Sam walks back to the table and overhears. “Claire leave your dad alone. He got there eventually right?” He says with an ‘oh I’m so not forgetting this’ smile. The waitress laughs at them and walks away. Sam turns to Claire, “what was that about anyway?”

“Waitress made a dad comment and he froze.”

“So you helped?”

“Exactly.”

“I didn’t freeze,” he tries to defend himself. After Sam doesn’t further the conversation Dean remembers and asks him about the call. “So why’s Rowena calling you?”

Sam fumbles, “um, she had information about something. I’m actually going to meet her when we get back to the bunker before going to the cabin,” he goes back to eating.

“Sam, she’s a witch. She doesn’t do anything out of the kindness of her heart. What is this about anyway? Why’re you working with her in secret?”

Claire and Alex share an awkward look as Sam replies, “Dean, there’s nothing to worry about. We’ll talk about this later. No one is in danger, let’s enjoy the night with the girls.”

“Last question. Is she who you met with while we were on that case?”

“Yeah, it was. That a problem?”

“We’ll talk about it later, right?” he answers curtly.

“Yep,” he sends his brother a fake smile.

There’s an awkward silence before Claire asks, “so you’re going to the cabin when you get back?”

“Uh yeah. We thought it’d be nice to have a weekend off.”

“Just you and Alexa?”

“No, it’ll be Dean and Cas too,” he looks at Dean who shrugs. He knows something’s been bugging Claire so she may need it too. “Would you want to come with us?”

“No, that’s ok. Was just wondering. Sounds like a couples thing anyway.”

“Hey, speaking of couples, can I spend the rest of the day with my boyfriend?” Alex finally looks up from her phone and changes the subject.

“What? No,” Dean says gruffly.

“Please? We don’t get many nights where we’re both off of work.”

“It’s not fair that she gets to spend it with her boyfriend while I can’t,” Claire objects.

Dean turns to her with wide eyes, “you have a boyfriend?”

“Not the issue here.”

Dean’s brain quite possibly reboots. He comes to when his phone starts playing ‘Angel’, “hey Cas. How’s it going?” he takes his chance and walks out to lean on Baby while they talk. “Yeah, sorry. I um, had a moment. All good now though. Hey, can I talk to Jody for just a second?” he waits as the phone is passed. “Hey Jody, does Alex have a boyfriend?” when he gets the affirmative he asks his next question. “Are they on, sleeping over terms? She just asked if she could go out with him instead of staying with us.” 

“As far as I know they’ve never had a, sleepover,” she only slightly mocks him.

“Ok… and does Claire have a boyfriend too?”

“She’s never talked about anyone. A few dates but nothing serious as far as I know. You boys handling it ok? It’s not even that late yet,” she laughs.

“Yeah. Peachy. All good here.”

“You want me to hand the phone back to your boyfriend, Dean?

“Ah, yeah, thanks,” he hears the phone being passed again.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Babe, having fun?”

“Yes. I quite like this,” his voice lowers slightly as if telling Dean a secret. “I believe Mary and Alexa are becoming close as well.”

“Yeah? Well that’s a good thing, Cas. Usually girls don’t get along with their mother-in-laws.”

“Do you think it will change when they are?”

“Nah, being too much alike may get in the way sometimes but I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“I don’t understand why,” he starts.

“Yeah, I know, we humans complicate things,” he huffs a laugh with a smile.

“Indeed.” Dean hears the women yell ‘no boyfriends!’ before Cas comes back to the line, “I should go. I only called because,” he lets it hang.

“I freaked when Claire mentioned a boyfriend. I’m good now. Get back to the fun Cas, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Dean.”

“Bye Cas.” Dean hangs up and walks back to the booth. He sits and before they ask, he turns to the girls, “you can spend the rest of the day with your boyfriend AFTER we eat and are leaving here, and IF I see him. Claire, do you have a boyfriend, or somewhere else you’d like to be?”

“Um, no boyfriend, but I wanted to hang out with a friend.”

“You have a friend?” Alex smirks.

“Hey,” Dean warns then turns back to Claire, “ok. You can spend it with them. You guys don’t get much time to do kid things and should do them while you can. However, because your normal crash pad is occupied, you will both come back to the hotel by 11 o’clock. Understood?” They nod. “Good.” He looks across at Sam who gives him a nod of approval to which he just shrugs.  _ Maybe the dad thing isn’t too bad. _

The group finishes eating with minimal bickering. When Sam goes to pay the check, Dean tells Alex that she can tell her boyfriend to come pick her up. They’re outside when a silver car pulls up and Alex goes to meet it. Dean smirks as the guy walks over, clearly nervous.

The kid nods his greeting to Claire before Alex starts, “Dean this is Chris, Chris, Dean,” they shake hands.

“Nice to meet you sir.”

“You too.”

“I didn’t know Claire’s Dad was, that he had a, I mean, I didn’t know he was dating anyone.”

Sam and Claire start laughing until Dean surprises them by smoothly saying, “I didn’t know Alex had a boyfriend either, guess we’re even. You guys have fun, and remember Alex, 11.” he watches as they walk back to the silver car.

“That was very mature Dean,” Claire jests.

“Yeah well I just meant I wanted to see he existed and that she wasn’t just running off, didn’t have to introduce us. Kinda shocked, they serious?” he directs the question back to Claire.

She shrugs, “kinda? They’ve been together a few months now. Still doesn’t know about the life though.” Dean just nods as they walk to Baby.

It’s Sam that continues the conversation, “do you think she’ll tell him?”

“I don’t know. Most of the time I think they’re just a thing, but sometimes I think she’s really dating him.”

“She’ll have to decide what she wants, trust me, she can’t live half-way in both,” Sam cautions.

“You know all this goes for you too, kiddo,” Dean adds.

“Yeah well, I guess I should go too. See you guys later,” she gives a wave and walks to the car that just pulled up.

“They grow up so fast,” Sam mocks seriousness.

“Shut up. What do you wanna do now that our dates left?”

“That bar option still open?”

“There was no bar option, but we can make one. You seriously want to go to a bar?” he asks suspiciously.

Sam shrugs, “been a few days, ya know.”

Dean huffs a laugh, “that it has, man. Come on, got a better idea.”

_____

“So Rowena,” Dean leads before taking a long swig from the bottle. His better idea being stopping for a six pack (after all the girls would be coming back later and they didn’t need to be the bad influence), after kicking Sam’s ass at minigolf. So far the conversation has been basic topics like teasing each other over minigolf and the ‘dad’ stuff, how it felt to be ditched by two kids, and finally Dean wants to know why his brother was consulting with the most powerful witch they knew, possibly most powerful out there.

“Back on that case, when I left? I met with her to ask her to look for something. The call at the diner was that she had found it,” he can’t help but smile. “I’ll call her when we get home and make arrangements to meet up before we go to the cabin.”

“What were you looking for that you didn’t come to me or Cas first?” he’s still not sure he should trust this situation. He doesn’t like owing people things, especially witches, and especially Rowena.

“I already asked enough of you guys. Thanks by the way,” he tips his beer to his big brother.

“Um you’re welcome? But wanna tell me what we did? And you still haven’t said what she found for you.”

“Thank you for, well,” he’s unsure how to say it exactly, “Alexa,” he says with a shrug.

“What?”

“Thank Cas for being able to heal her, thank you for handling it so well, both of you for your patience, advice, and understanding. Hell, thank Chuck for bringing her back. You know it was him, man. It had to be.” At that Dean nods. Sam continues, “it’s just, I’m thankful that we can actually be happy. That we allowed ourselves to be.”

Dean takes another long sip, maybe they could’ve handled a few more than three each. Then thoughtfully he starts, “I don’t know how much of that we can take credit for. A lot of it was Lexa herself, man. She made me and Cas happy, you happy, she even made Mom happy without even knowing her. She’s like a Winchester prozac,” he smiles.

Sam laughs, “and that’s why I went to Rowena. I knew if anyone could make it happen it’d be her.”

“What did it cost you?”

“Nothing,” he holds up his hand knowing his brother is about to start a lecture. “I assume I”ll find out when I meet her for the ring.”

Dean takes a deep breath, “do you trust her?”

“On this, yeah, I do.”

“Ok, then com’on, what’d she get for you?”

Sam’s smile widens to show deep dimples, “Lex’s engagement ring,” he takes a sip while waiting for his brother’s reaction.

“Seriously?” he yells. Sam nods. “That’s why you keep insisting on meeting her before going to the cabin. You’re really gonna ask her? Finally?”

“She’s a part of this family in just about every way but in name, Dean” he shrugs.

Dean smiles, “awesome.” They sit and smile in silence for a minute, “so do you have like, a plan and all that?”

“Not yet. I was kinda thinking of having you guys go out and then I ask her over dinner.” Dean nods. “Or, should we be the ones to go out? I could probably find a way to recreate our first date. It was kind of simple,” he laughs.

“You’ll figure it out, man. Don’t worry about it,” Dean tips his bottle in cheers. Sam clinks his bottle’s neck against his.

_____

“Okay okay, Mary, how do you really feel about coming back to your boys shacked up with these two?” Jody laughs and gestures to Cas and Alexa.

Laughing, “Well, they both made quite the first impressions, but I’m just happy I get to see my boys happy.”

“Awwww,” Jody and Donna coo in unison.

“No I mean seriously,” Jody tries again.

“Well I first thought that she and Dean were together, sorry Cas, but then it quickly clicked when I thought back on what happened when I pulled into the garage. I didn’t really trust Alexa until Dean started telling me about her. I was, hesitant to like any girl that turned my Sammy into,” she pauses as Cas clears his throat and gives a quick shake of the head, “such a mess,” she settles on.

“I know. He’s like a big puppy following her around” Jody shakes her head with a smile and misses Mary and Cas’s exchange of thanks.

“I’m happy I’m able to see there are two people crazy and strong enough to handle those two,” Donna raises her glass.

“Hey!” Alexa pulls her own glass from her lips, “I’m not sure that’s a complete compliment. And they’re not that bad.” She looks around the room at the others trading glances, including, “Cas?”

“Um, well, Sam and Dean Winchester, although two of the bravest, kindest, most selfless souls I have ever met, can also be, well, harrowing.”

“And that’s the nice way to say it,” Jody laughs.

“Are we only going to talk about our relationships? Because I gotta say, I came here to have fun and am feeling so attacked,” Alexa feigns hurt.

“Just the first part, honey,” Donna pats her arm. “Then I think we should work on getting an angel drunk,” she winks at Cas.”

“That will take a great deal of alcohol.”

“We have that.”

“It took a liquor store last time.”

“Ok, so how about getting an angel buzzed?”

Alexa gets up and comes back in with another bottle, “which brings me to my next big question, who needs a refill?” several hands around the table raise.

“But we just opened this one,” Jody starts passing the bottle. 

“I know. This one is for just for Cas.” The rest of the night passes as do more bottles. Conversation flows easily but eventually dies down. Alexa falls asleep leaning against Cas on the couch, Mary is asleep on the chair, Donna takes the other chair, and Jody is on the opposite side of the couch from Cas and Alexa, with her feet up on the table. In the background the tv is on low, although the only one awake isn’t paying attention to it. Instead his focus is on his phone.

 

Dean: So Sam got Lex a ring. My brother’s getting married, man.

Cas: you don’t know that Dean. She could say no.

Dean: you really think that’s going to happen?

Cas: no ;) haha

Dean: how much did you drink Cas?

Cas: about 2 bottles. Are you worried I’m drunk?

Dean: course not, Babe. just seeing how willing you’d be to send pics ;)

Cas smiles and looks down at Alexa on his side. He holds up his phone and takes a picture showing the various females in various positions around the room. It’s only a minute later when his phone vibrates again.

Dean: not the kind I was thinking but… looks like you had quite the party haha

A picture of Sam and the girls asleep quickly follows   
  


Cas: looks like you had quite the party as well.

Dean: wait until the bachelor party hahaha

Cas: will we be leaving for the cabin as soon as we get home?

Dean: uh no. Sam has to meet Rowena to get the ring and then we’ll leave

Cas: Dean

Dean: I know. We talked. I don’t know specific details but apparently she came through

Cas: at what price?

Dean: there was none…

Cas: yet. and we trust this?

Dean: yeah, think so

Dean: this has to be some ring

Cas: I’ll trust you Dean

Cas: and you should get some sleep

Dean: yeah. Starting to have trouble keeping my eyes open. Night Babe

Cas: good night Dean. we’ll see you in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Alexa wakes up to Warrant’s Cherry Pie playing VERY loudly, and groans.

“Cas turn that damn thing off!” Jody yells from the kitchen then curses her own loud voice.

“Apologies,” he says and Alexa feels the rumble of his words under her head. She then hears him answer, “hello Dean.”  _ Oh I am not too hungover to let that go.  _ He nods his thanks as she sits up and lets him take the call outside.

Stepping outside he relaxes a bit more listening to Dean yelling everything, “you don’t have to speak so loudly Dean, I’m not hungover. The women seem to be though.”

“Yeah? You need time to recoup?”

“I believe Alexa and I will be ready, but you may want to get breakfast first to give the others some time.”

“Okay, we can do that. How’d it go? Everyone play nice?”

“Your mother threw a couch cushion at me, Dean.” Dean’s laughter causes Cas to smile, but he schools his voice. “Stop laughing.”

“Sorry man. We’ll get the girls up, then grab some food. See you soon, babe.”

“Yes I’ll see you soon,” he hangs up and goes back inside to find the four women huddled around the kitchen counter with hands wrapped around coffee mugs. “Morning ladies. Sam, Dean, and the girls are getting breakfast before coming over.”

Alexa hands him a cup as well when he joins them, “Cherry Pie huh?” she smiles.

“He thought it was funny,” he shrugs with a smile as he takes a sip.

“He’s Hey Jude in mine,” Mary says barely above a whisper.

“That’s what you are in his,” the comment makes her smile.

“I have both of them as Boys are Back in Town,” Donna joins in and makes them laugh.

“Dean is Old Time Rock ‘n’ Roll and Sam is I Fought the Law,” Jody admits. Alexa clears her throat and sets her cup down, “uh oh,” Jody mutters.

“Dean is Cowboy Casanova, Sam is I Wanna Know What Love Is, for reasons, Cas is Earth Angel, Jody and Donna you’re Bad Boys, and Claire is Barbie Girl.”

“Folks, we have a winner,” Jody sets her cup down and applauds. Alexa fake bows. 

______

“Alright wake up.”

“Go away Dean. Sleep is good,” Claire mumbles pushing her face further into the pillow.

Sam comes out of the bathroom drying his hair, and takes in the scene, and smiles, “having an issue?”

“Claire come on, wake up or we get breakfast without you.”

Claire sits up but still doesn’t open her eyes, “where we talking? Cause i’m not getting up for hotel continental.”

Dean sighs, “sit down, booth, hot food, endless coffee refills,” he crosses his arms.

Claire ponders it a moment, “five minutes,” and gets up walking to the bathroom.

Alex walks back in the room, “Jody says they’re all awake and we can head over.”

Dean looks at Sam and remembers his conversation with Cas a few moments ago, “we’re grabbing breakfast first. Just waiting on the princess to function.”

“I heard that,” Claire sasses walking out of the bathroom somehow completely ready to go.

“Come on guys, let’s get food,” Sam stops any bickering.

“Yeah yeah, wanna all drive separately so we can just go to Jody’s after?”

“We’re already checked out too,” Alex speaks up.

“Um, wow, ok. Yeah, head out guys.”

The group arrives one by one at the restaurant and meet at the door. This time the girls sit across from the boys and they enjoy a rather calm breakfast. After paying they head to Jody’s. Claire knocks twice and then opens the door, “party’s over guys. Kids are home!” she calls.

Alexa walks up to her and Alex, “since when do you willingly consider yourself kids?” They hug. “You guys all drive separately?” she asks as she sees Baby and then her car pull in.

“Yeah.”

“Everyone else is still in the kitchen, possibly getting Cas’s hangover cure,” she lifts the bag and heads outside to hug Dean and get a kiss from Sam.

“I feel like I’m picking you up from a sleepover,” he laughs pulling back from her lips.

“Dean said something similar after I came home from the first one,” she laughs. “You have fun?”

Sam smiles widely, “yeah, actually. It was really fun. Don’t tell any of them though.”

“Secret’s safe with me babe,” she grabs his hand and pulls him toward the house.

Walking into the kitchen Sam and Alexa find everyone laughing at something, Dean’s arm lazily around Cas’s shoulders, eating something as he listens to Jody talk.

“Dean, you just ate breakfast, how are you eating again?” Sam asks.

“Dude, they have cookies,” he explains like it’s obvious why he’s eating again. 

Sam shakes his head as he goes over to hug his mom. Eventually all the see you laters are said and the four bunker mates leave Jody’s. The girls plan to do their own thing, and the women plan on going back to bed. As planned, Dean and Cas took Baby, and Sam and Alexa rode back to the bunker in her car. On the drive they fall into easy conversation after Sam asks the obligatory ‘are you alright?’ and ‘have fun?’ questions. Somehow the conversation turns to random memories of their first months together in college.

“Remember that time when I tried to convince you to go back to the cabin instead of seeing your parents?” Sam laughs.

“Oh yes, we didn’t even make it back to my place before your ‘convincing’ caused me to pull off the road,” she smiles and pulls her lip between her teeth in thought of the memory and a certain conversation had last night.

“Lex?”

“Huh?” she asks still half in the past.

“What’re you thinking about,” he asks teasingly.

“Backseat and a 6-pack, and you’re in trouble.”

“What?” Sam asks startled, that was so not what he was expecting.

Alexa can barely contain her laughter remembering Mary’s words the previous night, “something  your mom said last night.”

“Oh god! Why? Wait, no, I don’t want to know,” he shakes his head like he’s trying to erase the image like an etch-a-sketch.

“Oh come on, really? You think you and Dean were they only ones? Cas told us how when Mary came back she had a moment while looking at the backseat of Baby and it made Dean uncomfortable. She was slightly mortified, but we enjoyed it,” she laughs lightly again. 

“You just, ugh, that’s my mom.”

“You know for someone as, fun, in the bedroom as you, you’re kind of a prude, Sam Winchester,” she says dryly and looks out the window.

It’s quiet for a moment then Sam breaks the silence, “you know, you’re, ah, pretty fun, yourself. In the bedroom I mean.”

“Such language, my poor innocence,” she clutches her chest in fake shock.

“HA! You haven’t been innocent since I met you,” he laughs.

“Before that actually,” she winks.

“What’s his name, I’m gonna kill him,” he clutches the steering wheel before he starts laughing.

She reaches over and takes his hand, turning it over in both of hers, and playing with his fingers, “if I had known I would’ve waited. Definitely would’ve been worth it,” she smiles as she sees him blush. “Even then.”

He pulls her hand to his lips and kisses the soft skin, “always loved you.”

“Same Winchester, same.”

His thumb brushes over the lines on her wrist, and he briefly looks down then back at the road straight ahead, “I don’t want to see another line here, got it?” he says seriously. Alexa isn’t ready for this conversation, she wants to joke but nothing comes out, she runs her own finger over them. “Lex,” Sam’s tone deepens even more.

“I know. I’m just, I feel bad sometimes because I forget they’re there. I mean, I don’t forget my parents, or Dani, or Nick, and especially you and Cas, but I used to look at them everyday and vow I’d never add another one, but for a completely different reason; because I’d never get that close to anyone else. And now, now I can’t help but think how I’d add Dean, Jody, your mom, Claire, however many more. It gets a bit much sometimes.”

Sam pulls over immediately and before she registers what’s going on is opening her door and pulling her into his arms, “I got you,” is all he says as his lips brush the top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” she says. He gives her a questioning look, “I’m good, really,” she says.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Sam, the reason I added these was because the people they represent, completely changed my life, gave me my life. They’re my family, were. Yes, you and Cas are part of my family again, but at the same time, you’re not this Sam and Cas,” she taps her wrist. “I should probably just get a tattoo this time,” she smiles.

“You know, we could arrange that,” he smirks.

“Maybe we just go home first,” she winks

“Then let’s go home,” he stands.

“I think we should take a few days off too.”

“Well it’s a good thing we have a vacation cabin, huh?” he asks trying not to sound too excited.


End file.
